Nieve
by titxutemari
Summary: Temari viaja a Konoha en una primavera poco corriente, la nieve azota las pocas plantas y flores que quedan por la villa, y allí está ella en el bosque, buscando refujio para no morir conjelada, ¿Quién la salvará?
1. Cap 1

Bien, aqui el rgalo de Navidad de fans del Shikatema para fans del Shikatema. Este es un proyectto que tengo junto a Temari-vc, una muy gran escritoria^^. Espero que dejen muchos review, la conti no está puesta todavía por eso pido paciencia y muchos animos para nosotras^^.

Ambas les deseamos unas muy FELICES NAVIDADES, que les traigan muchas cosas (en nuestro caso en espera de un Shikamaru-inflable), ¡y que la pasen con sus familiares y disfruten!

Ahora sin más rollazos EL FIC^^

NIEVE CAP 1

---------------------

Una primavera un poco inusual se vivía este año, las nubes inundaban todo, el invierno se negaba a irse los campos eran cubiertos por unos 40 cm. de nieve, y ni siquiera una mísera flor se veía en Konoha.

Pero trabajo es trabajo, y los grupos como cada día, salían y entraban por los grandes portones las misiones en la villa no se de tenían era importante para la economía de la villa y para la salud mental de la Hokage, mejor era tenerlos ocupados.

Lo que menos quería era tener a Kakashi e Iruka como tórtolos por toda la villa, o a Neji tratando de matar a Naruto por que este toco a su prima, otra vez, aguatar los ataque depresivos de Chino, o a la nueva e hiperactiva pareja que se había formado, esos si eran insoportables Gai-sensei y Anko habían encontrado la horma de sus zapatos

Shizume se encargaría de arruinar esa fría mañana de primeara, entrando con urgencia al despacho con un informe climatológico en su mano.

-Tsunade sama… Tsunade sama… tenemos problemas se acerca una gran tormenta, esta llegando, se espera que dure 2 días, hay que…

-Ya se, ya se manda mensajes a los grupos que vuelvan enseguida a la aldea, quiero un inventario saber donde esta cada grupo y cuando estén todos a salvo.

Las palomas comenzaron a salir desde la torro principal en todas direcciones en busca de todos y cada uno de los grupos que se encontraban en misión, en la entrada principal los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer y Shizume se comenzaba a poner nerviosa…

-Hokage sama los grupo anbu 3 y 5 no alcanzan a llegar, encontraron refugio y llegaran en 3 días si el tiempo lo permite, los grupos 7 y 9 acaban de llegar sin novedad, el 10 llega en 30 minutos, son los únicos que faltan los demás ya están en la aldea entregando sus informes a Iruka-sensei.

-Bien en cuanto lleguen el grupo 10 sierren la puerta, la academia esta serrada, quiero solo a la gente necesaria en las calles los que no sean imprescindibles mándalos a sus casa.

La vida en la villa esta apagándose antes de tiempo, la nieve comenzaba a caer con mas fuerza cuando el equipo asuma a cargo de Kakashi había llagado serraron inmediatamente los grandes portones a sus espaladas.

-Ino te puedes despegar, mi brazo necesita sangre, sabes.

-Shika-kun, desde ase un tiempo estas muy odioso.

-Shikamaru dejen sus líos de pareja, tenemos que ir a la torre de la Hokage aun y luego tengo que ir a buscar Iruka a la ofician antes que arrecie la tormenta  
La puerta de la oficina de la Hokage sonó un par de beses, el equipo 10 llegaba a reportarse, no hubo respuesta desde el interior de la oficina, por el huracán Shizume paso por su lado dando a entender que tenían permiso para pasar.

-Ha Kakashi ya están aquí ustedes eran los últimos en llegar, pero tengo en presentimiento que se olvida algo, necesito algo para el frió.

Tsunade abrió un cajón y saco una bolla de sake, desde la que callo un papel, mismo que llego a los pies de Shikamaru, zafando su brazo del agarre se su novia, tomo el papel.

Normalmente habría sido muy problemático el tener que hacer el esfuerzo de leer el menaje, pero como este tenia el símbolo de la arena, su curiosidad lo venció, era un mensaje breve como los que solía mandar el Kazekage y no le demoro mas que unos instantes el leerlo y menos se demoro en sacarle el abrigos su compañero Chouji y salir disparado por la ventana como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en ese mismo instante.

El papel fue a dar a las manos de la rubia líder de Konoha, la que se puso pálida al ver el papel en su mano.

-¡Como demonios se me fue a olvidar!, La embajadora de la Arena llegaría mañana temprano, la tormenta la tomara en medio de camino.

Ya era tarde para hacer algo el viento y la nieve pegaban fuerte el las calles de Konoha, seria un sacrificio inútil mandar a grupos en su búsqueda con tan poca visibilidad pero eso no detuvo al manipulador de sombras que salto por la muralla de la aldea sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

Ino se quedo parada en la oficina de la Hokage sin poder creerlo.

-Ella siempre es ella, si le pido que me ayude en la florería, solo dice que es demasiado problemático pero se entera que, esa, no ha llegado y atraviesa la peor tormenta que a habido en Konoha en años, por ella…

Pero por mas que reclamara y gritaba Shikamaru no la escuchaba, el ya estaba a mucha distancia de hay, atravesando el camino que sabia que usaba la kunoichi cada vez que iba a Konoha

Mirando y analizando cada centímetro del camino mientras el viento y la nieve rugían con fuerza, ya no tenia vuelta llevaba cerca de 2 horas caminado y esa tormenta lejos de amainar perecía incrementarse por segundos, la visibilidad era de uno 3 metros y su ropa estaba mojada, los pasos eran dificultados por la acumulación de nieve y no podía ir por los árboles, las ramas estaban muy resbaladizas, 4 horas de caminata con un kunay marcaba cada árbol para evitar caminar en círculos, en su mente lo único claro que tenia era el logro de su objetivo, era encontrar a su amiga en ese desierto blanco que se había convertido los bosques de Konoha.

Cuando llevaba 5 horas de caminata y su esperanza se comenzaban a esfumar diviso una cueva y por un momento pensó en refugiarse en ella, pero la imagen de la kunoichi atrapada en esa terrible tormenta lo inundo, la chica esta acostumbrada a las calurosas tormentas de arena, al agradable frió de las noches del desierto y al sol abrasador, no a una gélida tormenta de nieve, donde el frió calaba los huesos y amenazaba con congelar la sangre en las venas amoratando las extremidades, amenazando con cangrenar los miembros expuestos, y si conocía bien a su buena amiga y con la primavera que era la estación que se suponía que era, ella no debió haber venido con la ropa adecuada.

Solo le costo uno 10 minutos mas de caminata el divisar a uno 2 metros el abanico de Temari abierto casi cubierto por nieve haciendo un improvisado refugio.

Se acerco rápidamente desenterrando el arma de su amiga y sacándola de aquel lugar, abanico en su espalda y su amiga en brazos regreso a la cueva que había visto solo uno 10 minutos antes, gritándole al oído que no se durmiera, rasando para que no fuese demasiado tarde

Un agradable calor pudo sentir en sus piernas y como si alguien estuviera masajeándolos, pero su cuerpo tiritaba sin para, podía sentir como afuera soplaba el viento con gran fuerza, y ráfagas de viento, congelan su escasa piel expuesta.

-Toma, esta sopa te ayudara a entrar en calor.

Temari no se cuestiono nada, ni que fuese Shikamaru el que le ofrecía aquel tazón, ni que su ropa no fuese la misma que tenia puesta al salir de la arena, ni que hasta ase segundos atrás sentía a alguien acariciarles suavemente sus pies, ni que estuviera en una cueva con su abanico a modo de puerta, solo quería sentir algo caliente en su cuerpo.

-Mujer como se te ocurre andar con una falda corta y una blusa en este clima…

-Disculpa por no ver el informe del clima… cuando se supone que están en primavera…. Gaara... Le tengo que avisar…

Su vos se notaba claramente tiritona, mientras se refugiaba lo mas que podía con el abrigo que la cubría

- No te preocupes cuando te encontré mande un mensaje que estábamos bien y que regresaremos luego de la tormenta

Shikamaru la miraba de lado, con una sonrisa de fastidio en su rostro y se agachaba a avivar la hoguera, el silencio se había apoderado del refugio, cosa que a Temari no le gustaba.

-Cuanto tiempo a pasado genio desde la ultima ves que nos vimos ¿9 meses quizás?.

-Han sido 10, fue en el verano pasado.

Afuera el viento soplaba con fuerza, adentro el fuego bailaba al ritmo de la brisa helada que llegaba. Shikamaru permanecía girando unos troncos para secarlos antes de echarlo al fuego, Temari tapada hasta la nariz con el abrigo que el domador de sombras le quito a su amigo antes de salir por la ventana.

-Temari…estás helada, tiritas  
-Yo…yo no tirito  
-Como se te ocurre venir con esa ropa, de verano, además, ¿Sóla?  
-Nara…no me molestes con eso ahora

El joven estratega se acercó a la rubia, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, podía ver en ellos la inseguridad que nunca pensó en ella, agarró el abrigo que le había puesto antes, sujetándolo de los bordes, entrecruzándolos para abrazar más a la rubia

-Shikamaru, tu…por que estás aquí?

-Eh…-el shinobi fue sonrojándose poco a poco, dándose cuenta de que había salido de la aldea, dejado allí a su novia y la Hokage cabreadas, todo por un impulso, las ganas de ver a Temari viva, sana y en parte sana gracias a él, sus pensamientos se atropellaron en su mente, haciéndole sonrojar y lo obligaron mirar a otro lado

-Me enteré de que te había pillado la tormenta en medio del viaje…

-No hacia falta que me cuidases, sabes que me puedo defender sola, lo que sucede es que no confías en mí

-Temari, si que confío, pero no se supone que deberías haber venido acompañada?

-Me…me perdí-dijo apenada la rubia con la cabeza gacha, sufriendo por sus palabras de debilidad

El Nara miró tiernamente el gesto de la rubia, parecía que su debilidad con la orientación era su peor mal, pero borró su sonrisa al pensar quien había sido el descuidado que no se había fijado en la falta de la rubia en el viaje

-Temari… ¿con quién viniste?

-Con Fuiji-kun-dijo la chica sin comprender el porque de la pregunta.

Un sentimiento que no pudo describir se apodero de él cuando escucho ese nombre en los labios de la rubia impotencia, enfado, odio… ¿Celos?...

-MALDITO IDIOTA ¿COMO PUDO DEJARTE ASÍ?... COMO DIABLOS NO TUBO EL MÍNIMO SENTIDO COMÚN Y TE EXPUSO A ESTO.

-No fue su culpa, solo que…

-TEMARI POR QUE MIERDA LO DEFIENDES, ES QUE TANTO LO AMAS- Shikamaru no lo pensó, sus palabras solo salieron de su boca, con rabia y mas con dolor.

-No lo entiendes, nunca lo entendiste, es una gran persona, fue mi culpa, no de el- en ningún momento la rubio lo miro, solo miraba un punto del abrigo.

-¿POR QUÉ NO CONTESTAS?. SI ES TAN FABULOSO ¿POR QUE NO SE DIO CUENTA DE TU AUSENCIA?... Temari tanto lo amas…

A Temari le pareció que las fuertes manos de Shikamaru le quemaba a trabes del abrigo en el momento en que el la tomo de los brazos para obligar a mirarlo, se paro, zafándose de su agarre para ir al otro extremo de la cueva

-NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A JUZGARLO Y MENOS A PEDIRME EXPLICACIÓN… QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES… QUE DERECHO CREES TENER NARA…

Ella no supo en que momento, solo sintió los fuertes brazos del estratega, empujándola hasta chocar contra la muralla del refugio de forma muy brusca, sus ojos se cerraron por reflejo, y el abrigo resbalo de sus hombros, sintió el dolor en su espalada y el agarre en sus brazos, permaneció en silencio mientras sentía que el dolor en su espalda pasaba, pero no el agarre del Nara en sus brazos

-Por que Temari… por que no me respondes, ¿lo amas?- aun cuando el tono de su voz había cambiado, no la seriedad y el dolor, las ganas de escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta hacías que el agarre que ejercía en los brazos fuera cada vez mas intenso.

La chica permaneció en silencio por un momento, mientras trataba de entender la actitud de su amigo, miro el suelo y dijo en baja voz –fue mi culpa- insistió nuevamente en su respuesta pero esta ves añadió – Fuiji-kun nos dijo que regresáramos, pero… yo no quería, yo quería llegar a Konoha… yo quería…-

Shikamaru se obligo a soltar uno de los brazos de la rubia, para tomar su barbilla y obligarla a mirarlo a la cara, cosa que no consiguió por que sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cuerpo temblaba ya no sabia si producto del frío o del rose de su cuerpo con el del shinobi de Konoha, pudo sentir su aliento en su rostro.

-eres mía- le dijo de manera posesiva antes de apoderarse de los labios de la rubia

La chica no supo como reaccionar solo se quedo atónita, sintiendo los labios de genio de Konoha sobre los suyos, luego sintió un dolor en su labio que la obligo a abrir su boca ligeramente momento en el cual el shinobi aprovecho para irrumpir en su boca, de manera posesiva.

Se separo ligeramente solo para succionar el ligero hilo de sangre que brotaba de la boca de Temari, sin despegar su cuerpo del de la kunoichi de la arena.

-Lo odio… pero me odio más a mí por haber visto antes lo mucho que me importas, no se que habría hecho si te hubiese pasado algo- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una mano y la otra la atraía mas hacia su cuerpo.

-.-.-

Felicitenos a ambas^^

FELIZ NAVIDAD


	2. Cap 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo II

El silencio se produjo, solo quebrado por el ruido de la madera al quemarse, sus cuerpos se rezaban de manera exquisita, sus mentes estaban en blanco, negándose a cualquier cosa que no fuera sentir el placer que el contacto les producía.

La tormenta se incremento arrancando de cuajo el abanico que servia a modo de puerta apagando la fogata de paso, Shikamaru la estrecho mas contra su cuerpo protegiéndola del fuerte viento y el frió que se coló.

Cuando sintió que eso paso, se arrodillo tomo el abrigo de Temari que permanecía en el suelo y la cubrió delicadamente, como si fuera una figura de cristal que se fuese a romper, levanto su rostro para posar un suave beso en su frente. Del mismo modo se fue separando de ella, la miro avergonzado de su actitud, mas no arrepentido, y se encamino hacia la entrada.

-Donde vas- le dijo preocupada al ver que se aprestaba a ir fura de la cueva

-ha buscar… mas leña; Temari… lo siento-

La rubia solo puedo quedarse parada hay mientras vio la silueta del estratega alejar.

-yo quería verte- le dijo a la nada la rubia mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

Shikamaru regreso al rato, preparo la fogata, tratando de secar leña, mientras de reojo veía a la rubia acurrucarse al lado de la fogata, la noche se estaba acercando y la temperatura descendía por minutos.

Para el joven era un placer necesario, se acerco a Temari, sentándose a su lado, cubriendo a ambos con su abrigo, entendiendo que el orgullo de la chica no le permitiría decir mostrar debilidad, pero su rostro pálido y los ligeros temblores le decían que estaba congelándose.

Una sonrisa tímida se poso en los labios de ambos cuando por debajo de la manta comenzó a acariciar sus manos para entibiarlas, miro su cara levemente sonrojada y sonrió para si mismo, acercó sus manos a su boca para calentarlas con su calido aliento, pero vio como la chica se sonrojaba más y tentado de ver su sonrojo aumentar cojió suavemente el dedo índice de ella y introdujo en su boca, lamiéndolo avivadamente.

La cara de ella era insuperablemente excitante, mordiéndose el labio y mirando hacia un punto en el suelo. En que momento se habrían colocado él sentado con las piernas hacia delante levemente flexionadas y ella encima de él, abrazándose debido a la pequeña manta que les cubría.

-dime que tienen tus manos, que me hacen estremecer de solo pensarlas acariciándome-dijo el shinobi y de seguido aventuró una de las suaves manos de ella por debajo de su camiseta de rejilla, sintiendo un escalofrío debido al contacto de sus manos frías en su torso más que caliente.

La chica intentó retirar sus manos pero él no le dejó, acercó más su torso con el brazo libre, y encajó su barbilla entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de ella, llenándose de ese olor tan fuerte, tan excitante para un hombre.

Ella estiró su cuello cuando los dientes caninos del shinobi Nara apresaron su piel blanca, el joven lamió su hombro notando como un suspiro de ella escapaba. Acarició con sus manos las suyas notando como poco a poco comenzó a marcar el torso con sus dedos. Él besó con fuerza y pasión el lóbulo de su oreja y sus uñas arañaron el torso bien formado del estratega, me echó hacia atrás quedándose tumbado con ella encima en una posición un poco…indecente.

Ella besó la clavícula del joven y él arremetió contra ella con sus manos explorando su espalda baja. En el interior del shinobi algo le advertía que pronto debía tomarla pero se negó, debía recordar cada parte del cuerpo de ella, cada sensación en su cuerpo cuando le acariciaba, ese era su reto, hacer que ella gozase como no lo haría nunca.

Pellizcó levemente el trasero de la rubia cuando notó que los pechos aún cubiertos por la blusa estaban frente a su boca, pudiendo ver como poco a poco se excitaban más. Lanzó su boca a ellos, pero no pudo pillar nada, ya que el sostén que ella llevaba no le dejaba, picado de curiosidad levantó las manos hacia la espalda de ella, indagando por dentro de la camiseta, hasta dar con el cierre del sujetador, y sonreír cuando vio como era más complicado de lo que creía.

Ella se movió impaciente, dificultando la labor al Nara, quien ya sin paciencia giró bruscamente a la rubia, hasta dejarla a un lado de él boca abajo.

Se colocó encima de ella, sentado casi en su trasero pero si dejar caer su peso, y levantó la camiseta por la espalda, recorriéndola con su lengua tibia y deseosa de más piel con la que alimentar sus deseos. Llegó hacia el cierre, y pudiendo ver el mecanismo que este utilizaba lo soltó con insultante facilidad. -Serán problemáticos los malditos sostenes, todo sería mejor si ellos-pensó el Nara para después acariciar los senos pegados al suelo de la hermosa kunoichi y susurrarle palabras al oído.

-la próxima vez espero que no traigas la ropa con cierres tan problemáticos, no vallas a agotar mi paciencia-le susurró mordiéndole frágilmente el cuello.

-no lo haré-la rubia no pudo suprimir el gemido que acompañó a sus palabras, sintiéndose inferior por rendirse al simple placer de su húmedo aliento en su cuello.

-bien…

Levantó las caderas del cuerpo de ella lo justo para poder girarla para quedar encima de ella y mirarla a los ojos. Aún con blusa podía apreciar sus senos, excitados por el roce de ambos cuerpos y el deseo que eso formaba.

Los gemidos al notar el gran miembro del Nara encima de su intimidad rozándole eran demasiado apasionantes, mientras él sentía un inmenso dolor debido al placer.

Levantó la blusa de ella con sus manos, acariciando su vientre con su pelo ya desecho y alborotado, lamió con ansias el vientre de la rubia mientras sus manos seguían subiendo por el cuerpo de ella. Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente los pechos de ella, los pezones erectos de ella se sentían perfectos entre sus dedos, acariciándolos y frotándolos entre su pulgar y su dedo anular, ella agarró su pelo levantando la cara de él, tan sensual con el pelo cayendo por delante de su rostro, y aquel brillo apasionado y excitante en sus ojos oscuros y negros como la misma noche.

-¿Pasa algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y él continuó con su ardua labor, mientras que las manos de ella tiraban del cabello de él, sus pechos se humedecieron con la saliva del estratega en ellos, la lengua de él recorriéndolos y jugando con sus pezones, arañó la piel de él dejando yaga y él sació su dolor mordiendo uno de los pezones de la rubia rabioso y excitado, notando como las caderas de ella se elevaban y la cabeza se echaba hacia atrás, sonrió satisfecho y acaricio lentamente la mordedura que pronto dejaría marca, miró como unas lágrimas recorrían sus rostro.

-lo siento-dijo él apenado de haberla mordido fuertemente.

-no…no…me importa-la rubia cojió aire y cerró los ojos suspirando.

El shinobi empezó a sentir como la ropa empezaba a sobrar en sus cuerpos, miró a la kunoichi quien todavía tenía los ojos cerrados de placer y dolor. Primero se quitó el sweater que solía usar y después la camiseta de rejilla, picado de curiosidad de cómo con el frío que hacía en el lugar él y ella sentían que sobraba la ropa.

Vio como ella abrió los ojos cuando el intentó quitarle la blusa y un nerviosismo la invadió, comenzó a dudar de aquello, pero el beso posesivo de él la tranquilizó, relajando todos los músculos se dejó hacer mientras él le quitaba la blusa y de seguido adentraba una mano por debajo de la falda, alterando el orden y quitándole la prenda interior.

Acarició su feminidad palpando la humedad de ella y las contracciones que le producía que estuviese jugando a acariciarla. Abrió las piernas de ella solo para colocarse entre ellas, se separó un poco y levantó una de sus piernas lamiendo el recorrido desde el tobillo hacia el interior de su sexo, pero se saltó esa parte y dejó su lengua jugando en los muslos de ella, desesperándola.

Agarró su otra pierna y miró seductoramente a la kunoichi, quien exponía sus bronceados senos que se elevaban con su agitada respiración. Se deshizo de sus pantalones quedando en boxers y alterando a la muchacha que se había fijado en el tamaño que se marcaba por encima.

Acarició sus muslos con una mirada tierna, sería complicado seguir con aquello si ella sufría, miró a la rubia a sus ojos azules y hermosos, esa era la gran diosa de Sunakagure No Sato, ella merecía ser diosa de cuerpos musculosos, no de alguien tan insignificante como él, por eso debía hacerla ver que el mejoraría si ella lo quería.

Levantó ambas piernas de ella colocándolas por encima de sus hombros, ella llevó sus manos a su intimidad, tratando de ocultarla de la devoradora mirada del pelinegro pero el alejó su manos besándolas suavemente, ella dejó sus manos caer al suelo en el que estaba apoyado y agarró alguna de las prendas que se encontraban espaciadas y tiradas a lo largo de sus ardientes cuerpos. Se aferró a una de ellas, los pantalones del Nara preparada para morir de placer con él.

La lengua de él se adentró en el interior de la chica, saciando su necesidad en la humedad de ella, esclavizando los movimientos de las caderas rebeldes de ella excitadas por el intruso en su interior, acarició sus muslo con sus manos abiertas hasta más no poder, mientras lamía y mordía el sexo de ella, besándolo hasta verse lleno del líquido caliente que emanaba, los suspiros de ella era lo único que para él se oía, junto con los jadeos de él, claro.

Siguió lamiendo su sexo, hasta verse levemente cansado de aquello, adentró un dedo suyo y ella movió sus caderas hacia delante y detrás soltando varios gemidos, comenzó a moverlo dentro de ella con el único propósito en ese momento de introducir un segundo o tercer dedo también.

Calmó sus caderas posando unos besos en ellas, acarició la espalda de ella, aún comiendo de ella y suspiró de placer, haciendo que ella se llegase ya.

-Estás muy húmeda, además, ¿crees poder seguir mi ritmo?-dijo él intentando picarla

Ella lo miró cansada, por que ella estaba a punto de caer rendida y él seguí con energía para más.

-¿Y tu crees poder seguir mi ritmo?-el orgullo por delante de todo para ella.

El iba a replicar pero se calló, deseando seguir ya con sus actividades sexuales.

Ella bajó las manos por el torso de él recorriendo el camino que iba dejando una gota de sudor, el camino se terminó cuando la gota se fundió en la tela de los boxers que él llevaba y sin pudor alguno metió la mano dentro de ellos sorprendiéndose del tamaño del miembro del vago, pero sin conseguir el resultado que ella quería, ella quería que él suplicase que parase, pero parecía que él en realidad lo disfrutaba de verdad, buscando un plan B levantó un poco su cuerpo hasta recostarse y poder llegar a sus labios y besarlos incansablemente.

Movió sus caderas rozando el sexo de él, ansiada de sentir ese roce mucho más desarrollado, quería rozarse con su miembro, sin ninguna prenda que dificultase el momento, pero debía conformarse, lo mejor era ir lento para saborear su cuerpo.

Acarició el miembro de él ansiadamente con ambas manos, él se mordió la lengua lentamente notando como la locura que llevaba tiempo reteniendo pronto lo poseería y le haría el amor a esa mujer como un animal en celo.

-Dime, lo disfrutas mucho, ¿No?-preguntó la rubia

-más de los que te imaginas

Ella se sorprendió de la respuesta, por que era que a ella le costaba tanto admitirlo mientras es parecía poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y no sentir vergüenza de ello, ¿podría ser…? No, imposible, ella era más madura que él, mucho más, ¿no?

Cayó en que hacía casi un minuto que ella había dejado de acariciar el miembro de él, y el la miraba algo molesto.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?-preguntó el shinobi acariciando las piernas a la rubia.

-Nada, en nosotros, en parte…-dijo pero salió de su trance y siguió acariciando su sexo más motivado, ahora le enseñaría quien era el más maduro, o mejor dicho LA más madura. Se recostó sobre él con una sonrisa enigmática y en parte maligna. Acarició su sexo rápidamente, bajando los boxers con una mano mientras la otra lo hacía gemir de placer.

La humedad de su sexo femenino resbalaba hasta el suelo, el masturbarle le excitaba casi tanto a ella como a él. Tentada por sus deseos levó su boca lentamente al miembro de él.

-¡No!

Hay estaba la suplica que ella deseaba oír…su boca si que había echo reaccionar al shinobi… sonrió y continuó a los suyo, ignorando al Nara que no para de decirle que no hiciese eso.

Su boca saboreó completamente el miembro del ninja, relamiéndose los labios comenzó un ritmo, acariciando primero suavemente el miembro con su lengua y después capturarlo con su boca completamente y sus manos que jugaban con los testículos de él apresándolos en sus manos.

Rojo totalmente, tanto de cara como de cuerpo el shinobi alejó la cara de Temari con sus manos, levantando el rostro de ella y besándola, agarrando las manos de ella que seguían jugando para agarrarlas y forzar el beso un poco.

-¿Por que no me dejas…?-replicó a la rubia siendo interrumpida

-No, Kami-sama, quiero aguantar para servirte como…

-¿Como un buen esclavo?-dijo la rubia jugando con el cabello oscuro de él entre sus dedos y acercándose seductoramente

-Iba a decir como debo, pero si es lo que tu quieres yo encantado

Volvieron a girar juntos, quedando Temari debajo de Shikamaru apresada, él entre las piernas de ella y acariciando sus senos, viendo como se había quedado marca de la mordida que le había pegado. Saboreó otra vez sus senos acariciándolos con sus manos, lamiendo su piel dorada y excitante.

Notó como la humedad de ella aumentaba todavía, levantó las piernas de ella agarrándolas con sus manos colocándoselas alrededor de la cintura, ella se movió impaciente entre sus brazos, rozando sus sexos desnudos antes de lo previsto, causado un tremendo placer en el Nara.

-mal…mal echo

Se adentró en ella salvajemente, atravesando las barreras del cuerpo de la rubia, no debía haberle provocado, él sabía que esa entrada había sido forzosa, pero no había podido reprimirse más. La rubia soltó un grito de dolor, eso podría haber estropeado todo el cuidado que había tenido con ella antes, se sintió mal.

Miró a la rubia, quien tenía las manos puestas tapando sus ojos, agarró la cintura de ella con un solo brazo y con cuidado el otro apartó los brazos de ella de su cara para poder ver su reacción.

Vio como unas pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas caían por su rostro, la miró derrotado, eso era lo que principalmente no quería, hacerla llorar y se él el culpable de su dolor.

Él sabía que eso solía, en ninguna ocasión había sido el primero de ninguna chica, era muy solicitado en la aldea, y muchas eran las rechazadas por él, el solo se acostaba con desconocidas, evitando lazos que le uniesen a alguna persona.

Ni con Ino se había acostado y eso que era su novia, algo que siempre se preguntó, por que salía con ella si sabía perfectamente que no la quería, solo era amistad, nunca le había besado, siempre era ella quien lo hacía, y tampoco la había tocado, ambos sabían que no se acostarían juntos, Shikamaru se negaba a eso, solo lo hacía con otras mujeres…

Se sintió culpable, de saber que acabaría poseyendo el cuerpo de Temari habría esperado lo que fuese para que fuese la primera vez de ambos, había cosas de las que se arrepentía.

Dejó de recordar el pasado y sus fallos para hacer caso a la rubia que estaba delante de él limpiándose las lágrimas. Él se acercó lentamente a ella y le acarició el cabello rubio para besar sus lágrimas y abrazarla aún estando dentro de ella, besó su cuello, y ella le abrazó fuertemente cogiendo aire fuertemente para retomar su respiración corriente.

El shinobi movió lentamente las caderas agrandando las paredes de la intimidad de ella para poder moverse sin dificultad, miró a la rubia para ver si podía aguantar los movimientos y vio que ella ya había adquirido una cara de placer sin igual, mordiéndose los labios y gimiendo el inicio del nombre del shinobi, pero sin terminarlo.

-Shi…Shi, Shika!

El estratega había comenzado a salir de ella y entrar a un ritmo regular jadeando junto a la rubia, cuando advirtió que salía y entraba en Temari sin problemas aumentó su ritmo, besó tiernamente los senos de ella, echando su cálido aliento en la boca de ella juntando sus labios varias veces, las caderas de Temari comenzaron a moverse pidiendo más y el shinobi complaciente aumentó su ritmo hasta hacerlo irregular, saliendo y entrando en ella casi a la vez.

Mientras la excitación de sus cuerpos seguía aumentando cada vez más, una fila línea de sangre recorría la espalda del shinobi, las uñas clavadas de Temari en su espalda no hacían más que incitarle a aumentar el ritmo, obligando a Temari a agarrase más seguramente de su cuello, mientras su espalda se rozaba contra el suelo, ya que las embestidas que le arremetía el shinobi la arrastraban inapreciablemente por el suelo de la cueva, con suerte de que algunas prendas evitaban que la espalda de la rubia se arañase.

Las paredes de ella apretaban el miembro del Nara convulsiones de ella con el dentro, haciéndole llegar a un mundo de locuras y caricias que nadie podría imaginar. Terminó sintiendo como las paredes lo apretaban tanto que se dejó llegar segundos después de la rubia en su interior llenándola de su semen y de seguido dedicarle las últimas embestidas y dejarse caer en el suelo junto a ella.

Temari suspiró cuando sintió que él salía de ella, y notó el brazo protector de él abrazándole y colocándole el abrigo de su amigo por encima, para protegerla del frío que notarían después de que el calor de ambos cuerpos rozándose desapareciese, y ella agradecida dejó caer su cabeza en el brazo de él.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a todas por leerlo^^

Yusha: Aqui está el cap 2 para ñas pervertidas XD espero que te aya gustado y deja un review! Aqui te dejo a Shika posesivo XD espero que te guste el proximo capitulo.

NaraVillbs: Jeje, si el abrigo serviría hasta de tienda de campaña^^ espero que te guste este cap^^

Temari-vc: aqui dejé la conti ya^^

espero

que

os guste

dejad review!

sayo

**Bien, aqui el regalo de Navidad de fans del Shikatema para fans del Shikatema. Este es un proyectito que tengo junto a Temari-vc, una muy gran escritoria^^. Espero que dejen muchos review, la conti no está puesta todavía por eso pido paciencia y muchos animos para nosotras^^.**

**Ambas les deseamos unas muy FELICES NAVIDADES, que les traigan muchas cosas (en nuestro caso en espera de un Shikamaru-inflable), ¡y que la pasen con sus familiares y disfruten!**


	3. Cap 3

CAPITULO III

El fuerte viento que se sintió toda aquella noche se trasformo en un viento suave, la nieve seguía cayendo tupida, pero no con la fuerza del día anterior. Shikamaru esa noche no pudo dormir, le era mas grato mirar a la mujer que reposaba en sus brazos durmiendo placidamente, y esa mañana pensaba en que no quería que aquella tormenta terminara, no quería tener que partir y darse cuenta que todo aquello terminaría y que tendría que retomar su vida, sin ella a su lado, tenia que aceptar que ella era de otro y no solo eso, en Konoha había una persona que lo esperaba a el, dio un pequeño suspiro y estrecho mas a la chica contra su cuerpo para memorizar su olor, para grabar su suavidad.

Para la rubia tampoco era fácil, estaba hace mucho despierta pero se negaba a abrir los ojos, prefería quedarse así inmóvil con sus ojos cerrados y sintiendo los brazos del estratega acariciarla y protegerla, su aroma la embriagaba y la hacia sentir protegida, ya no podía sentir el rugir de la tormenta y pensaba que en cualquier momento tendrían que levantarse y volver a la realidad, realidad en la cual ella tenia una persona que la esperaba, una persona que sabia que la quería mucho y que no podría dejar, por que no podría hacerle ese daño.

La posición era cómoda, y ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos no dijeron nada, solo permanecieron así, juntos abrazados, sintiendo el calor y la tranquilidad que el otro le proporcionaba, a la distancia sentía como a cada momento la tormenta amainaba hasta cesar por completo, pasado el medio día.

Al darse cuenta de eso, Shikamaru suspiro sintiendo el canto de los pájaros afuera de la cueva, pero no se movió, mas bien espero que la rubia hiciera el primer movimiento cosa que no hizo, y el tampoco

-La nieve esta blanda- fue lo único que dijo el estratega.

-Si la nieve esta blanda- le repitió Temari, acomodándose en su posición.

El resto del día lo pasaron así, en silencio y abrazados, tratando de grabar en su mente hasta la más mínima vibración de sus cuerpos, vieron la luz desaparecer y sintieron como cada momento el sueño los vencía.

No supieron el momento en el que se durmieron pero si sintieron el calido amanecer que los obligo a volver a la realidad, esa mañana sabían que no podía prolongarlo mas, en silencio y sin prisa arreglaron sus casas y caminaron por los blancos parajes del bosque, abrasados al principio pero a medida que se acercaba a su destino se separaban poco a poco.

Un par de horas pasaron caminando y la nieve a su alrededor se iba derritiendo y la opresión en sus pechos se incrementaba a cada paso, se detuvieron un instante al ver a la distancia los grandes muros de Konoha ya no se miraron y en una silenciosa despedida soltaron sus manos, para luego seguir caminando.

Las órdenes de La Hokage eran claras, si los jóvenes no llegaban al medio día enviaría a 3 equipos en su búsqueda. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de ponerle sus manos encina el estratega por desobedecer sus órdenes y dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

En la entrada de la aldea, se encontraban no solo los encargados, también estaban los compañeros de equipo de Shikamaru, un joven de la aldea de la Arena, los guardias y algunos otros entre los que se encontraba Sakura y tres equipos medico. Por lo que dijo Fuiji al llegar, Temari no estaba preparada para tamaña tormenta y tendrían que salir en búsqueda de la pareja, si esta, no aparecía pronto.

La vista de la rubia de Konoha, se fijo en punto a la distancia viendo como dos figuras aparecían y se acercaban, mas a la entrada, apretó los puños con fuerza, al identificar a la rubia de Suna, en el fondo quería creer que él no la encontraría, que no pasaron dos días juntos, pero se dispuso con su mejor sonrisa, le demostraría a esa, que Shika-kun era solo de ella.

Los dejaron acercarse y al estar a unos metros de ellos Ino corrió feliz y se colgó del cuello del estratega, desde esa posición miro a Temari desafiante, esta solo acomodo su abrigo en sus hombros y se dirigió en donde se encontraba Fuiji, pero antes de apartarse por completo logro escuchar las palabras de afecto que Shikamaru le brindo a su novia.

-Ino que molesto, no te cuelgues, no vez que llevo toda la mañana caminando- Shikamaru la aparto algo brusco, y miro a su alrededor vio como la kunoishi de Suna se acercaba a Fuiji.

Mientras tomaba distancia del vago y se acercaba a su novio Temari pensaba que guardaría aquel abrigo que tenia en sus hombros, el de Shikamaru, como el mayor de los tesoros, como el fiel recuerdo que no todos los cuentos de hadas tienen un final feliz.

El castaño novio de Temari se apresto a abrazarla, era un joven alto, casi del porte de Kankuro, Shikamaru giro su cabeza y tomo el abrigo de Chouji que permanecía en el suelo desde que Ino se avalazo sobre el. Desde allí, no pudo ver como Temari al sentir los brazos de Fuiji sobre ella puso sus manos en su pecho para tomar distancia de él y al ver que sus labios se acercaban a los suyos, giró su cabeza un poco y los labios de aquel chico cayeron suaves sobre su mejilla. El novio no queriendo quedar mal abrazó a la rubia por la cintura y sonrió hacia la Hokage.

Chouji, por su parte miro toda la escena, para luego acercarse a su amigo y palmotear su espalda y decirle

-En buen lió te metiste ahora- una mueca casi imperceptible se hizo en la cara del genio de Konoha cuando sintió el golpe en su espalda, en el lugar donde Temari había incrustado sus uñas y Chouji conociendo a su amigo entendió todo si palabras. Pero el Nara no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cínica al ver el acto de Temari… aquello le daba una oportunidad.

-¡Shikamaru! Quita esa sonrisa de tonto y a mi despacho ahora mismo, allí hablaremos-dijo la Hokage sacando de su trance al Nara.

-De acuerdo Tsunade-sama-dijo el estratega temiéndose lo peor.

-Temari-san, con usted hablaré más tarde, llamaré a un chuunin a buscarla y vendrá a mi despacho, mientras Fuiji-kun la acompañará hasta su departamento-añadió la 5th a la rubia de Suna.

-De acuerdo, Tsunade-sama-contestó Temari inclinándose levemente en forma de saludo, para luego seguir a su novio Fuiji.

-Tsunade-sama… salí corriendo…-comenzó a excusarse el Nara

-En el despacho Shikamaru-dijo la Hokage interrumpiéndole

El pelinegro suspiró y murmuró cosas contra la Hokage pero sin que le escuchase.

Los ninjas que no tenían nada que ver con los nombrados salieron de ese círculo que se había formado entre los equipos que antes eran conocidos como los 9 novatos y el equipo de Gai, y regresaron a sus labores personales ayudando a sus familias y demás, ya que sabían que la Hokage se entretendría con el Nara.

-Menos mal que Temari-san está bien-comentó la castaña de los moñitos

-Y que lo digas Tenten-chan, pero Temari-san es muy fuerte, no le abría pasado nada malo-contestó aliviada la Hyuuga

La rubia Yamanaka les miró mal, de no ser por que Shika había ido a buscarla ella estaría muerta, Shikamaru se merecía todos esos halagos, no esa sucia rubia de la arena pensaba la Yamanaka.

-Tienen razón, Temari-san es muy fuerte, nada podría con ella- comentó el rubio -No por nada es la hermana de Gaara.-añadió levantando el puño.

-¡Neji! Te parece que vallamos a donde Temari junto a Hinata y hablemos con ella, así Fuiji y tú se conocerán mejor, sería una gran amistad-dijo la castaña de los moñitos.

-me parece bien Tenten, pero luego deberíamos entrenar-dijo el castaño saliendo en dirección a Fuiji y Temari, que como iban andando todavía se les veía.

-¡Espérenme que yo también voy!-gritó el rubio colocándose entre Neji e Hinata.

Ino y Sakura se miraron y suspiraron, ambas emprendieron camino hacia la torre de la Hokage juntas.

---

La rubia y dotada Tsunade tiraba grapadoras, archivos y demás cosas que encontraba por el despacho, con furia contra el shinobi Nara, quien solo las esquivaba excusándose por haber desobedecido las ordenes del la Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama, la encontré y la rescaté, no le vasta, he sido más rápido que cualquier anbu, y por como la encontré no habría aguantado hasta que tus anbu saliesen de Konoha por la mañana, después de que amainase la nieve-se defendió el Nara, cogiendo al vuelo la carpeta de documentos que le había lanzado.

-¿Cómo la encontraste?- preguntó curiosa la rubia Hokage.

-Casi enterrada en la nieve, ¿Qué habría pasado si el Kazekage se hubiese enterado de que su hermana había muerto por que la Hokage no envió un escuadrón anbu a tiempo?- Golpeó con su arma Shikamaru sonriendo.

-Vale…Shikamaru, ¿Pretendes que te de las gracias por seguir tus instintos?

-No, eso sería un golpe demasiado fuerte para el ego de una mujer-contestó el Nara, mientras introducía las manos a sus bolsillos.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡No digas nada más o me quedaré sin mi mejor estratega!- amenazo la líder de Konoha mirado con recelo al moreno frente a ella.

-…-

-Shikamaru, como se nota que no has sido tú quien ha tenido que aguantar a Ino. No deberías preocuparla tanto, ten en cuenta que busca tu felicidad ante todo…

El Nara sonrió sarcásticamente, -¿Desde cuándo Ino busca mi felicidad?- pensaba mientras miraba un punto en la ventana.

-Puedes marchar, mandaré llamar a Temari-concluyó la Hokage

el estratega le iba a replicar, ofrecerse a ir a buscarla pero la rubia, no lo dejo hablar.

-Nada, fuera ya Shikamaru-le interrumpió la rubia de gran pechonalidad, mientras este se dirigía fastidiado a la puerta, Tsunade le dedico una ultima advertencia –Nara ¡tienes claro que no quiero líos de pareja, menos aun si esta involucra a la hermana del líder de una de nuestras aldeas aliadas!-

El joven salió del despacho para encontrarse con Ino a la puerta de la torre esperándolo, ¿acaso no habría forma de sacudírsela un rato?, pero tal vez esto seria mejor.

-Shikamaru, que bueno que te dejó salir ya- Dijo la rubia colgándose del cuello de Shikamaru.

-Ino, suelta, estoy machacado- Dijo el Nara, pero se dio cuenta de su error.

-¿Ma… machacado?-preguntó la rubia desconfiando.

-Eh…Claro, he tenido que aguantar a Temari diciéndome que no hacía falta que la hubiese buscado, que se las podía arreglar sola- mintió el Nara, metiéndose una de sus manos al bolsillo de su chaleco, saco un cigarro y lo prendió.

-Temari es una desagradecida- Chilló la rubia besando a su novio en la mejilla.

-Ino, hay algo de lo que deberíamos hablar…- esa expresión de seriedad poco habitual en el rostro del moreno, no le gusto nada a la Yamanaka.

Mientras una dulce y amorosa pareja discutía desde que habían llegado a casa, o mejor dicho en el apartamento.

-¡Fuiji, te dije que estaría bien, me equivoqué, ya está, lo admito, no soy perfecta!- grito furiosamente la rubia de las cuatro coletas.

-¡No grites! Temari, pensé que te podría perder… Lo que menos quiero hacer ahora es discutir contigo, lo he pasado verdaderamente mal- Dijo el atractivo castaño cogiendo las manos de la rubia.

-Fuiji… gracias por confiar en mí, aunque te fallé, gracias- Dijo la rubia mirando a su novio intentando luchar contra las ganas de llorar.

-Te equivocas, tú nunca me has fallado- le respondió el shinobi besando a la rubia en los labios.

La rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar sus palabras, en realidad ella le había fallado y eso la acompañaría siempre. Se preguntó como podía haber fallado a la persona que la amaba, como se podía hacer eso sin sentirse mal después, necesitaba saberlo.

Se dejó acariciar por las manos de su novio y le besó tiernamente, sin llegar a más, quedando entre sus brazos, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos, mi reina?- Interrogo mirando a la rubia de soslayo

-Um… ¿Cuatro meses?- Dijo dudosa la rubia

-Si… más o menos cuatro meses- Dijo el shinobi acariciando las piernas de la rubia. Las caricias fueron fuente de deseo de ambos, ella se dejó amar por su novio, luchando por parecer lo más realista posible.

Ambos suspiraron después de su gran encuentro, la rubia se apoyó en el pecho del castaño, y él le apartó el pelo y comenzó a acariciarle la nuca, besando su pelo y entrelazando los dedos de su mano izquierda con los de ella.

Cuando ella se dejó caer por el sueño, él siguió acariciándola. Contempló una marca que tenía en el cuello, llevó la mano hacia ella, esa marca no la había hecho él, y era demasiado extraña para ser de un golpe…también podía ser un morado formado por la congelación de sangre alrededor de la piel… aún así debería informarse de lo ocurrido en la nieve.

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada y la voz de unos shinobis que decían que la Hokage requería la presencia de la rubia le sacó de su trance. Zarandeó un poco a la rubia y se vistió poniéndose unos pantalones junto con la prenda interior.

Frente al gran hotel, se veía a otra pareja caminar en dirección al parque, mientras que se podía distinguir la figura de Temari salir del hotel junto a su novio.

Se cruzaron en la calle, Temari no le dijo nada, solo por instinto, tomó el cigarrillo de los labios del Nara y lo tiro al suelo, el moreno bufó molesto metió sus manos a los bolsillos y siguió su camino –Genial ahora tendré que ir a comprar mas, ese era el ultimo.- gruñó en silencio siguiendo su camino.

Para la rubia no paso desapercibido el hecho que ella no podía tocar el asunto de Shika y su adicción al cigarro, ya que el se molestaba demasiado.

Luego de comprar una nueva cajetilla llegaron a un parque solitario, para poder conversar en calma. Ino lo miraba preocupada sabia que aquello no se veía bien.

-Shika, que lindo lugar…y además estamos a solas- le dijo la rubia de ojos azules mientras se acercaba al Nara y lo abrazaba dejando su rostro cerca de el de él.

-Ino escucha bien, esto no funciona, no quiero hacerte daño, pero la verdad es que no te amo, no nos mintamos más… esta relación no funciona-dijo el Nara alejándola sin dudar de él.

-"Maldita zorra"- pensó para sí misma.- ¿Es ella no así? ¿Es por ella? Que no te das cuenta que ella esta enamorada de Fuiji-Kun, ella nunca será tuya, en cambio yo te amo-

-Ino no entiendes… yo-

-¿Que no entiendo? ¿No entiendo que me dejas por una cualquiera? ¡Ella nunca te verá más que como un compañero, no ves que está felizmente enamorada de su novio!-

-Solo te lo advertiré una vez Ino, nunca mas te vuelvas a referir a Temari como a una cualquiera, esto no es sobre ella, es sobre nosotros ¡Lo nuestro no funciona!-

-¡Como que no tiene que ver esa! ¡Antes que ella llegara estábamos bien! No permitiré que me dejes y menos por ella, no te ama, ¡¿Qué no entendiste después de estar 2 días con ella?!-

-No te mientas Ino, nunca estuvimos bien y si te es tan difícil entender tendré que decírtelo, tu me has obligado, el día que la encontré nos amamos, nos amamos como nunca podrás hacerlo tú, Ino, te engañé con ella, ten un poco de orgullo…pégame o lo que quieras, pero no digas que lo nuestro estaba bien, nunca nos amamos y lo sabes muy bien.- Shikamaru había cogido una actitud verdaderamente fría con aquella rubia, no le gustaban las cosas que decía de Temari.

-Felicidades la tuviste de amante, junto con todas las demás… Pero pasará de tener algo serio ¡Sólo sexo, como lo hicieron las demás!- La rubia estaba de pies frente al vago moviendo los brazos locamente.

-Contigo no se puede, si lo entiendes bien, si no, es una pena. Ella no es una mas, tú fuiste una más.-Una certera cachetada enrojeció la cara del Nara, él llevó la mano a su mejilla, notando como le escocía la marca que la rubia había dejado.

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la rubia de ojos celestes, Shikamaru saco la cajetilla de su pantalón y prendió un cigarro, mientras la veía desaparecer en el parque.

En la cabeza del estratega jamás fue su intención ser tan duro con Ino, después de todo la estimaba mucho como amiga, pero prefería que lo odiara, así sería más fácil para ella aceptarlo.

-¡Que sepas que no me dejas, yo te dejo a ti!-gritó Ino alejándose del Nara mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-Que problemáticas son las mujeres...

---

Gracias a todos por pasarse, y Naravillbs, no creas que nos olvidamos del abrigo de Chouji ñejejejejeje

espero que les guste el cap^^

cuidense y muchas gracias por pasar^^


	4. Cap 4

Capitulo IV

La rubia fue hasta un lugar alejado del parque, sentándose bajo un árbol, puso su cara entre sus piernas y dejo caer sus lagrimas, se aferraba a si misma maldiciendo al mundo por su mala fortuna, que ¿a caso no había nada destinado para ella?...

Amargamente recordó como comenzó su relación ase ya cerca de 6 meses en el cumpleaños del moreno, por alguna razón, el se encontraba muy deprimido, y en aquella fiesta se dedico a tomar sake a la por con Kakashi e Iruka sensei, claro era que el estratega no tenia la misma resistencia que los sensei, y termino golpeándose la cabeza contra el bar.

Kakashi sensei esbozo una sonrisa divertida, mientras Iruka al ver al estratega en esas condiciones, llamo a su fiel compañero y mejor amigo para que este se lo llevara a su casa.

Al verlo, Chouji, recordó todas esas beses en las que el y Shikamaru tenían que llevar a sus padres en condiciones similares hasta su hogar, rió por lo bajo y fue a buscar sus cosas para llevarlo, seguro al día siguiente tendría una migraña de esas.

Ino recordó lo que tubo que hacer para que no fuera Chouji el que se llevara el joven moreno a su casa, armando una pelea en aquel bar,

Aprovechando la reputación de Sai, Provoco un enfrentamiento entre este y Neji distrayendo a Chouji por lo que ella termino llevándose al moreno hasta su casa.

Lo que mas le dolió y era la razón de su enfado cuando el domador de sombras corrió a ayudar a la rubia de Suna, que ese día, entre besos y caricias, el ebrio moreno la llamaba una y otra vez con el nombre de la embajadora, esas palabras nunca las pudo sacar de su mente, de la misma manera que no podía sacar de su mente las palabras que ahora y en su sano juicio le dijo

-Tu fuiste una más- resonaba una y otra vez en su mente, camino a su casa. Cuando vio aparecer por la esquina a la embajadora y su novio de la mano camino al hotel,

La Yamanaka camino altiva a su lado, estrellando su hombro contra la rubia de Suna, por muy poco no la tira al piso.

-Que te pasa- le grito Temari enfadada…

Ino giro sobre sus pies de cara contra la ají verde, sus ojos ardían de un color rojo intenso y sin detenerse, se dispuso a darle el mismo tratamiento que a su ex novio.

Pero no pudo su mano fue detenida en el aire por la hermana del kage de la Arena, Fuiji miro todo perplejo, no se movió del lugar, mirando interrogante la situación

La rubia de Konoha, se libero del agarre del Temari, la miro desafiante y le dijo en baja voz solo para que Temari la oyera

-Zorra, me las pagas- dio vuelta sobre sus pasos y se marcho.

"¿Que le pasa?" interrogo Fuiji, apuntando a la yamanaka desaparecer por la esquina

-Es una antigua rivalidad, no hagas caso- dijo la rubia esquivando la mirada inquisidora de su novio –Vamos a prisa que la Hokage nos espera-

Aun en el parque, e ignorando el pequeño incidente, se escombraba el shinobi moreno de coleta, la cajetilla medio fumar le indicaba o, los días que estuvo sin fumas fueron muchos, o bien, realmente le afecto la conversación con su compañera.

Aun que no lo quisiera reconocer, la segunda opción era correcta, el siempre estimo mucho a esa rubia mandona, después de todo estuvieron tantos años juntos y para el estratega, sentía un sincero cariño fraternal, no era mas que eso.

Aunque se esforzó muchas veces en recordar el momento en el cual, le pidió que fuera su novia, no lo recordaba, a pesar que Ino siempre le dijo que fue muy romántico, que el se arrodillo en la calle y luego grito a los cuatros vientos que le había dicho que si.

Lo último que el joven recordaba era que Kakashi sensei le trataba de quitar un vaso de sus manos, lo demás estaba borrado de su mente

Cerro sus ojos y se cubrió la cara con ambos brazos no, eran muchas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, y no sabia si podría con todo, en que momento su vida se había complicado tanto.

-Chouji que ases aquí- Dijo es estratega sin apartar los brazos de su cara.

-Sabia que estarías aquí, vi a Ino hecha una fiera que le hiciste ahora- dijo su amigo sentándose a su lado

-Nada importante, solo terminamos- expreso el estratega sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-¿Otra vez? Ustedes han batido el record es ese asunto, no crees que es hora que ya vallan poniéndose serios- Chouji había tomado asiento al lado de su amigo y hacia sonar las frituras en su boca

-Chouji esta vez es en serio, no volveremos- le dijo mientras se sacaba los brazos de la cara.

Algo en la expresión seria de Shikamaru, en sus ojos perdidos, y en la cantidad de colillas dispersas a su alrededor le indico que aquella no era de las típicas peles de siempre, algo mas estaba en la cabeza del estratega.

Chouji guardo silencio sin preguntar nada, el sabia muy bien que cuando su amigo quisiera contarle lo haría, ya sea ahora mas tarde u otro día, lo haría, por el momento solo se dedicaría a quedarse hay.

El silencio era interrumpido a ratos por el sonido de las frituras en la boca de robusto ninja, luego un gran suspiro en la boca del Nara, se levanto apoyado en sus codos, y miro a su amigo.

-soy un patán- dijo el moreno, pensando en voz alta

Chouji trago una patata y dijo -Eso ya lo sabia-

-Lo e analizado, ¿no crees que todas las beses que la engañe, todas las discusiones y separaciones que tenemos temporalmente son por algo... Me siento fatal, soy una basura... ni siquiera recuerdo haberle pedido a Ino ser mi novia, todo en mí es tan confuso, y más aún... no puedo quitármela de la cabeza… ¡Dime por que no puedo!

-Shikamaru... que te pasa, a quien no puedes quitarte de la cabeza?-Preguntó su robusto amigo

-Temari!- Dijo nervioso el Nara.-Desde aquella noche... lo recuerdo, todo y lo peor es que la deseo, la extraño, es como... sentirse incompleto... amigo nos amamos, aun puedo sentir su piel en mis manos todavía siento su perfume, y su saber en mi boca.

Chouji lo miro con una sonrisa, le ofreció una patata antes que sacara otro cigarro, le dijo -Amigo se lo dijiste a Ino-

-En parte si, por eso salió así... pero... noto un peso menos sobre mis hombros- contestó el Nara suspirando.

-Y... has pensado en Temari, en que hará ella?- Preguntó el Akimichi entre aperitivos.

El estratega quedó parado, él nunca había pensado que pasaría si Temari le rechazaba... si ella lo hacía, nada habría tenido sentido... Podía sentir sus manos recorriendo su piel, y su aroma aun vivo en su cerebro, nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello, se sentó afirmando sus piernas, miro el suelo

-No nunca lo pensé, no se que haría, Chouji estoy muy confundido"

-No se saca un clavo con otro clavo Shikamaru, si quieres terminar con ino que sea por que no la quieres y no por quedarte con Temari-

Shikamaru lo miro, aun en el fondo sabio a que se refería su robusto amigo, el podía ser el genio de Konoha, la persona con el mayor coeficiente intelectual de todo el país del fuego y sus alrededores, pero en líos amorosos se consideraba a si mismo como el torpe numero uno de todo el mundo.

El akimichi se levanto del lugar, luego miro a su amigo y le dijo –Vamos a casa, que se acabaron las patatas-

-Chouji tu abrigo telo devuelvo luego que lo laves- dijo el joven Akimichi.

-No quiero seguir pensando en esto, tienes razón, mejor me voy a casa a lavar tu abrigo- repuso el Nara parándose del lugar.

El robusto ninja lo miro con cara de asco para luego decirle –No es necesario mejor quédatelo… pero me debes uno-

Una hora luego de eso todos los ninjas se encontraban en el patio del palacio de la Hokage, una reunión urgente había solicitado Tsunade por lo que todos los ninjas de la villa se encontraban en el lugar, eso incluía a los ninjas de la arena.

Claro era que la atención no estaba puesta en el balcón del palacio, los ninjas son curiosos por naturaleza y todos veían interesados la miradas asesinas que la joven Yamanaka le brindaba a su pareja, y la atención de este tuesta en algún lugar del cielo,

-Chouji se acerca otra tormenta- dijo el estratega sin despegar la vista del cielo.

En ese momento pudieron divisar la imagen de su líder en el balcón. Reporte en mano la, rubia voluptuosa, tenia un semblante extraño.

-Seré breve- comenzó a hablar –se acerca una nueva tormenta la esperamos para cualquier momento por lo que no quiero a nadie en las calles, solo el personal que tiene que cumplir labores los quiero en las calles el resto, junto con la población civil, los quiero en sus casa.

Los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer, preguntándose que era o que estaba pasando, ase ya una semana que la primavera había llegado y el invierno al parecer, se negaba a partir.

-Ten ten será mejor que pases esta tormenta en la mansión, Vamos Hinata Sama- dijo Neji a las dos chicas a su lado.

Tenten lo siguió con una sonrisa en su rostro, a tras se quedo Hinata, con su vista fija en un joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio, Neji disimulo una sonrisa al ver a quien miraba tan atentamente su prima, Tenten por su parte no se detuvo en preguntar, eran muy buenas amigas pero le encantaba como su cara tomaba ese rubor cada ves que veía a Naruto.

-Que pasa hinata que es lo que te preocupa- pregunto la castaña.

La cara de Hinata no tardo en empezar a tomar ese típico tono carmín que acompañaba sus pensamientos por el rubio hiperactivo

-Na… na… nada, es que me pre… preocupa… Na… Na… Naruto kun…- su tic nervioso comenzó al momento de hablar, jugando con sus dedos, mientras, su cara se ponía cada vez mas roja.

-El estará bien, no se preocupe Hinata Sama- dijo Neji

-N…n... no lo enti… entiende Neji onisan, la ca… casa de Na… Naruto kun no re… resistirá o… otra Ne… nevada-

Para cualquiera podía pasa desapercibidos los múltiples detalles en la casa de rubio, pero, para la seguidora de la vida y obra de Naruto Uzumaki, no, ella conocía a la perfección todos esos detalles, los vidrios rotos o inexistentes replazazos por plástico, agujeros en las murallas y muchas otros detalles, pero para el rubio era su casa, la antigua residencia Namikase, que por años estuvo abandonada y que el hiperactivo ninja se empeñaba en arreglar, desde que supo sus verdaderos orígenes.

Neji suspiro, sabia que su prima no podría estar tranquila así, total donde caben tres… -Hey Naruto- grito el moreno de ojos blancos llamando la atención del chico –pasaras la nevada en la mansión- dijo serio y sin dar pie a pero alguno

El rubio parpadeo un par de veces antes de ponerse a caminar a la par de una Tenten sonriente, un Neji serio y una Hinata roja –Gracias Neji- fue lo que dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-A mí no, a es a Hinata Sama a la que tienes que agradecer- dijo Neji sin mirar atrás.

El oji blanco suspiro profundo, ya sabía el que eso pasaría, Naruto en su afán de agradecerle a Hinata por su apoyo, a brazo, la cara de ella tomo un tono rojo fosforescente y luego se desmayo en los brazos de uzumaki. El rubio pasó el cuerpo de Hinata a brazos de Neji y se giró hacia una pareja.

-Eh! ¡Fuiji, Temari, por que no vienen ustedes también!-gritó Naruto agitando la mano feliz.

Neji inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber invitado al Uzumaki, a eran bastantes en el domo, pero la mirada de Tenten con esos ojitos que ponía felices al ver acercarse a la pareja le pudieron. Suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa, o un intento de ella.

La rubia se preparaba para negarse a la idea del rubio, pero al acercarse Tenten ya la había cogido del brazo y le arrastraba en milésimas de segundo hacia la residencia Hyuuga.

Fuiji la siguió sonriente junto a Neji y Naruto, con Hinata en brazos de nuevo.

Todos ajenos a la mirada fulminante de Ino, que inmediatamente se giró hacia Shikamaru, quien solo evadió la mirada y vio a Tenten y Temari junto a los otros 3 chicos desaparecer por una de las calles de Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les aya gustado, gracias por leer^^. El abrigo...tranquila NaraVillbs, ya tendrás tu dedicatoria^^

ñejejeje

bueno, proximo cap mejor! (Espero...) xD

Dejen reviews! Ayuda a inspirarse


	5. Cap 5

Cap V

El estratega, queriendo olvidarse del tema por unos momentos decidió ir a casa a pasar la tormenta, y poner empeño en el abrigo de Chouji, que seguramente le costaría limpiar. Se giró en dirección hacia su casa, dos calles paralelas por la cual habían ido los ninjas de konoha junto a Temari y su novio. Bufó al ver a la rubia de Konoha esperándole a un lado frente a una tienda de dangos. Giró la vista ignorándola y continuó su caminata.

Ella ofendida por semejante descaro al ignorarla corrió para situarse a su lado. Miro como él seguía con la vista fija en el camino y puso los ojos en blanco, debía recuperarlo pronto o no habría oportunidad alguna.

-Shika-kun…no me ignores, debería ser yo la que estuviese enfadada-replicó con su típica voz aguda la rubia.

Él siguió caminando ignorando a la rubia, pero ella ya cansada de la actitud de indiferencia, giró cansado de su brazo nuevamente. La cara de él ya reflejaba hastío, giró el cuello rígidamente, notando como crujían sus huesos y aclaró con una voz casi ronca y raspada.- ¿Que quieres Ino? ¿Algo inteligente por primera vez?-

La rubia quedó petrificada, por que esa actitud tan fría… Sintió su cuerpo abandonado, su alma lejos de él, y junto a su alma, sus buenas intenciones. Si la rubia de la arena había conseguido cambiarle tanto… ¿Por qué no ella?

La rubia movió la mano de un lado a otro, indicándole a Shikamaru que no era nada importante, él solo se giró y siguió su ruta hacia su casa, dejando a Ino atrás.

Llegó al "apartamento" que el clan le había entregado, pero al ser el heredero a cabecilla aquello parecía un palacio, y no loe agradaba pensar en que la única visita femenina que tenía era su madre, dispuesta a preparar comida por una semana según ella, pero era comida para una semana, sí, pero para un regimiento casi.

Sacó la llave del bolsillo y abrió la cerradura con ella, abrió la puerta, que justamente deba vista al pasillo que se componía de puertas para la sala de estar, la cocina, un baño y una escalera al final del pasillo, que daba a las habitaciones, que no eran precisamente pocas con su respectivo baño. En parte así el clan le presionaba a tener ya una familia, y por las habitaciones que tenía la casa, no serían pocos los hijos que pretendían que tuviese. ¿Pero con quién? Se preguntó el Nara dejando las llaves en una cestita decorativa que había encima de un simple zapatero. Cojió la copia y se la guardó, pensó en llamar a Chouji para que este le acompañase durante esa terrible y fría tormenta, pero él seguramente querría cuidar se sus padres.

Subió para el segundo piso, y entró en su habitación, justo al final. Dejó caer su cuerpo agotado encima de la cama desecha. Se llevó la mano a la frente y resopló intranquilo, si quería olvidarse de la discusión con Ino y del cuerpo de Temari lo mejor sería darse un profundo baño. Haber si con suerte se ahogaba para no tener que aguantar más esa agonía.

Perezosamente se levantó de su cama, acercándose hacia la cómoda frente a ella. Pesadamente cojió ropa para cambiarse, cerró los ojos unos segundos y olió su propio chaleco. Olía a ella…con una sola noche había cogido toda la fragancia de ella y la había mezclado con la de él, recordándole esa noche.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda tras dejar su ropa en el baño. Sus propios dedos marcaban el mismo recorrido que habían marcado las manos de Temari. No pudo reprimir un gemido completamente abierto, que resonó por la habitación y por parte del segundo piso.

Era peligroso recordar sus cuerpos, muy peligroso… Vio como sin querer varias imágenes del día anterior se formaban en su mente, bufó al ver el efecto que esos pensamientos le habían causado…pero era una oportunidad, recordarla completamente, se dijo para si mismo.

Una sonrisa pervertida se formó en su rostro para segundos después haberse deshecho completamente de su ropa quedando únicamente en bóxer, y apoyado en la pared que daba al baño notó como su excitación crecía que ya le dolía y notaba como esos recuerdos le vaciaban la mente, llevó su mano hasta su entrepierna y jadeó al verse obligado a tener que masturbarse para calmar esa excitación.

Su boca se abrió ya que el placer que se estaba dando a sí mismo le quitaba la respiración, la cabeza golpeaba secamente con la pared varias veces sus caderas se movían junto a su mano, se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior hasta llegarse completamente en su propia mano, dejando aquel liquido pegajoso y semi-transparente resbalar entre sus dedos.

Ahora sabía que le excitaba, pensar en ella era algo terriblemente interesante, la de reacciones que causaba en su cuerpo el mísero pensamiento sobre su gran encuentro sexual.

Pero todo calló como un gran cubo de agua helada al pensar en que era su novio ahora quien podía sentir ese inmenso placer, mientras que él solo llegaba a la cuarta parte del placer que sintió con ella, aún siendo esa cuarta parte era un placer inimaginable de sentir con otra mujer o consigo mismo.

Dinamita. Eso era ella, era tal el deseo que le formaba, que tiritaba mientras varios escalofrías le atacaban por la espalda. Decidió darse una buena ducha fría para quitar esas ideas de su cabeza.

Tiró los boxers hacia la pared de enfrente, entrando finalmente al baño y dándole al grifo para dejar el agua caer. Se sentó junto en el borde de la bañera, tocando el agua que caía hasta notarla casi helada, había cambiado la idea de un buen baño caliente y tranquilizador por una ducha fría para despejarse.

Entró al agua, sintiendo como si después del calor que había sentido su cuerpo al excitarse, ahora le quemase..

Acabó acostumbrándose a esa agua casi helada, comenzó a frotarse el cuerpo mientras que con la mano izquierda se deshacía de su característica coleta. Sintió su cuerpo vacío, notaba como poco a poco el agua se llevaba la fragancia y el tacto de la rubia Temari, cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, no quería deshacerse de lo poco que quedaba de ella en él.

Ese mismo día debía hablar con ella y aclarar los asuntos.

Dejó su cabello caer por sus hombros, empapándole el torso, se miró al espejo y sonrió autosuficiente cuando apreció las marcas que Temari le había echo con las uñas. Pero revisó en la herida que se hizo al salir al bosque, parecía que no era peligroso, pero él notaba como se le iba a infectar si no la cuidaba bien.

Deseó que esas marcas de posesión que Temari le había echo no desapareciesen, deseó con todas sus fuerzas la oportunidad de volver a marcarlas con Temari, haciéndola gemir bajo él, y penetrándola hasta perderse dentro de ella.

Era increíble como su mente anteriormente sana ahora no dejaba pasar ni un solo minuto sin pervertir al shinobi, recordándole el placer recibido. Se giró hacia la ropa limpia y decidió ponérsela ya, era muy cómodo andar desnudo, pero por casa no era bueno, teniendo en cuenta las múltiples apariciones de Anbu reclamándole en el despacho de Tsunade.

Ya terminada su labor decidió echar a lavar la ropa, y que sorpresa recibió al ver en el cubo el gran abrigo de Chouji, bien visto ahora era repugnante ver restos y manchas de líquidos vaginales y de su semen en él. Lo cojió con asco y decidió lavarlo, si no conseguía limpiarlo lo tenía muy claro, al fuego. Pero si lo limpiaba se lo devolvería a Chouji.

Tras tener que colgarlo y apreciar como algunas de las manchas permanecían, ya le decía su madre que en seco todos los líquidos se limpiaban mal, no pudo evitar reír al recordarlo, le parecía cómico, pero no sabía el qué.

Se sentó en la hierba, enfrente de las cuerdas de colgar la ropa. Se dejó caer en el suelo, si la tormenta se acercaba él lo notaría, siempre lo hacía, ya que nunca se dormía viendo las nubes, simplemente cerraba los ojos y se dejaba acariciar por el viento…por ella.

Tras media hora después notó pasos a su lado, abrió ligeramente el ojo y vio a su robusto compañero junto a él, percibió voces tras él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta poder ver a los demás ninjas, entre los que se encontraban su sensei de la academia Iruka junto a Kakashi e Ino.

Volvió la vista hacia Chouji y vio que miraba la ropa colgada con un semblante neutro.

-No conseguí limpiarlo…- murmuró en bajo el estratega.

Su robusto amigo el Akimichi se giró hacia él y con una sonrisa le dijo

-No importa, ahora es tuyo, jajaja

-Shikamaru, todos vamos a ir a casa de Neji e Hinata, dormiremos allá, solo debes llevar un saco y ropa para dormir-Comentó Kakashi sensei señalando el saco medio gigante que llevaba Iruka al hombro.

El peli piña solo quedó unos segundos pensando si ir o no, pero se levantó cuando su amigo le ofreció la mano. Esa sería una buena oportunidad para hablar con la rubia.

Entró en casa y subió las escaleras, mientras los demás se quedaban en la sala principal. La rubia de konoha sonrió al pensar en que una vez allí, él no tendría más remedio que hablar con ella.

A los pocos minutos Shikamaru bajaba las escaleras con una bolsa (mochila) ancha en la que llevaba el saco y la ropa.

Todos partieron de casa de Shikamaru con una sonrisa, ya fuese en el caso de Kakashi e Iruka ya que podrían pasar un buen rato los dos, O bien Shikamaru que planeaba pasar la noche aclarando cosas con Temari, o Ino que pretendía que Shikamaru no intercambiase ni una sola palabra con la Sabaku No.

Las nubes se iban agrupando en el cielo, encima de ellos. Shikamaru bien conocía las nubes, y pronto comenzaría la tormenta, quizás menos de una hora.

La mansión ya abría sus puertas frente a ellos, Hinata, Neji y Naruto les esperaban. El rubio llamaba la atención de estos quitándose la camiseta y agitándola por encima de su cabeza dando saltos y gritando.

A primera vista Shikamaru se preguntó donde estaba Temari, pero luego calló en que lo más probable era que estuviese a dentro… junto a su asqueroso, imbecil y odioso novio, claro esta que también con Tenten.

Saludó sin muchas ganas manteniéndose detrás del grupo, y entrando dentro del domo, después de todos. Un cambio increíble del frío que había en las calles de konoha, el domo era increíblemente cálido, normal que todos fuesen a pasar el día allí.

Varias voces se oían, Neji se adelantó hacia el líder del clan Hyuuga, ambos se adentraron en una de las salas, dejando a varias incomodas personas, que dudaban si debían estar allí.

Los ninjas se miraron entre ellos, Hinata para aliviar a los invitados se puso frente a grupo y les aclaró el asunto.

-Neji será el heredero del clan Hyuuga, el otro día faltó a la reunión del clan.-dijo esto mirando a Tenten, que solo se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.-Y por eso, padre esta algo…agobiador, pero él fue el que nos dio la idea e invitar a gente para pasar la tormenta.- añadió contenta la peliazul que por lo visto llevaba mejor su tartamudeo.

-¡Bien! ¡Eso es muy bueno Hinatita-chan!-dijo el rubio abrazándola por la espalda, y elevándola levemente del suelo.

-Na…Na…Naruto…kun-el cansino tartamudeo volvió a la morena mientras que se desmayaba en brazos de Naruto.

-Esto ya es desquiciante-murmuró Temari que había salido de la cocina en la que estaba con Fuiji, y miraba el espectáculo.

Las aguamarinas de ella se posaron en los oscuros e intimidadores ojos del Nara, que la miraba seriamente, pero pasó su vista hacia Fuiji, queriendo con ello fulminarlo.

Ino se percató de esas miradas, al igual que Shikamaru, y cada una decidió separarlos, así que Temari cojió a su novio y lo llevó a la gran sala preparada llena de futones.

-¿No había que traer saco?-preguntó Kakashi sensei mirando los futones algo sorprendido.

-No, creo que Naruto dio mal el recado-contestó Tenten echándole las culpas al rubio, que llevaba a Hinata en brazos, y la dejó en unos de esos futones y se sentó al lado, como la mayoría de los ninjas, menos Tenten y Temari, que volvieron a la cocina, donde estaban cocinando, ya que la asistenta había regresado para pasar aquella terrible tormenta con sus hijos y marido.

Las miradas homicidas continuaban entre el shinobi de la arena y el estratega de Konoha, pero no eran nada comparadas con las que pronto tendrían en la cena.

--------------------------------------

Agradecimientos a todas las lectoras, la continuación fue rápida, a que si^^ por lo menos rapida para mí xD

Espero que les guste^^

Sayo!


	6. Cap 6

Capitulo VI

El moreno decidió salir del Domo, necesitaba aclarar su mente y teniendo a Fuiji ahí, no lograría hacerlo, se apoyó en una de las columnas y pensaba una y otra vez que aquello había sido una mala idea, no debió ir a aquel lugar.

El cielo soltaba copos de nieve, tal como aquella tarde en la que el salió en búsqueda de la rubia, sin saber que era lo que encontraría. Cerró sus ojos y su mente se perdió en la fragancia que desprendía el cuerpo de la kunoichi cuando aquella tarde la tuvo entre sus brazos.

-¿Que haces aquí Shika kun?, ¿Te he notado muy extraño este día?- pregunto el sensei de la academia.

-Nada Iruka-sensei, tengo algunos problemas, pero no creo que pueda ayudarme- dijo mirando los suaves copos de nieve que caían.

El Sensei guardó silencio un momento luego se sentó al lado del joven moreno, miro el cielo y dijo:

-¿Ino y la hermana del Kazekage?-

Shikamaru cerró los ojos y dibujo una media sonrisa -¿Tanto se nota?- dijo sin mirarlo.

-No es que se note, es que fuiste mi alumno y los conozco muy bien a todos-

-Es complicado Iruka Sensei…-

-Deja ver si adivino, engañaste otra vez a Ino, terminaste con ella y ahora no te puedes sacar de la cabeza a Temari San…- el estratega lo miró interrogante, Iruka rió rascándose la cicatriz de su cara para luego decirle -escuche algunas conversaciones adentro, sabes lo que estas pasando me recuerda lo que me paso hace años"

Shikamaru miró de reojo a su ex Sensei para luego decirle -No puede ser lo mismo, usted y Kakashi Sensei no tuvieron esos problemas ustedes siempre han tenido una relación sin problemas-

Una fuerte carcajada se apoderó del pasillo, luego Iruka llevó su mano a su cara para volver a rascarse su cicatriz, sus ojos se tornaron opacos muy distintos a los normales que siempre estaban llenos de alegría, dejó de mirar el cielo apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas y le contestó.

-De todo menos fácil, Shikamaru- dijo casi en un susurro, para luego proseguir.

-¿Tú crees que los padres de los niños de la academia se pusieron felices cuando supieron que el sensei de sus hijos era Homosexual?, ¿Crees que fue fácil para Kakashi, un jonin de elite, que todos supieran que esta con un Chuunin y menor que él?, No Shikamaru no ha sido fácil para ninguno de los dos", Iruka guardó silencio luego volvió a esbozar su conocida sonrisa y prosiguió

-Pero lo mas difícil no fue eso, veras, por muchos años Kakashi y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, realmente amigos, hace unos años Kakashi perdió a sus alumnos, ¿Te acuerdas?- dijo el sensei

El moreno acento con la cabeza mirándolo interrogante, e Iruka continuó.

-Kakashi estaba muy deprimido en esa época, y una noche tratando de levantarle el ánimo, nos pasamos de copas, y terminamos acostados en su apartamento…- un gran sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del sensei, y rascando su cicatriz, miró hacia otro lado y dijo:

-Luego de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo tratamos de seguir con nuestras vidas fingiendo que nada había ocurrido, pero no era fácil, en esa época yo estaba con Shizune y Kakashi con Anko, yo no soporté la relación y terminé con ella, y con Kakashi ya no nos juntábamos, solo cuando nos topábamos en reuniones con amigos en común, a mi no me gustaba verlo con Anko, pero no quería reconocer que estaba celoso de ella, no podía asumir que me gustaba mi mejor amigo, y tampoco hablaba con el- Iruka estaba sonrojado y se rascaba compulsivamente su cicatriz.

Si bien su relación con el peli-plateado ya no era un secreto para nadie en la villa, tampoco es que anduvieran exhibiéndose por las calles y contándole a todo el mundos sus intimidades, ese no era el estilo de ninguno de los dos, pero para el moreno sensei de la academia, si su experiencia le podía servir en algo a su ex alumno, se lo contaría, pero al ver la cara perdida del estratega pensó que el mensaje no le interesaba y guardó silencio.

-Iruka Sensei- dijo el moreno para llamar la atención del maestro -¿Cómo solucionaron su problema?… digo… ustedes están juntos-

El moreno Sensei carraspeó, se apoyó en sus brazos echando su cuerpo hacia atrás y dijo mirando el cielo -Como te dije, nos habíamos alejado, yo tenia miedo de enfrentarlo y decirle lo que sentía por miedo a que me rechazara, pero un día Kakashi, volvió de una misión mal herido, yo me entere en la oficina de misiones, estuve en el hospital hasta que le permitieron las visitas, hay el me dijo que gracias a un amuleto que yo le había dado ase muchos años el pudo salvarse, en ese amuleto yo puse unas pastillas en caso de emergencia, y fue hay cuando el me dijo que regreso por que quería volver a verme, fue así como nos juntamos, pero perdimos mucho tiempo solo por cobardía solo por no tener el valor de decirle al otro lo que sentíamos- dijo el sensei. Guardó silencio un momento, y luego dirigió su vista al Nara y dijo

-Shikamaru… no cometas el mismo error, la vida de un Shinobi suele ser corta…-

A la distancia el moreno sensei de la academia pudo percibir que lo miraba, se levantó, puso su mano en el hombro de estratega le dio una calida sonrisa y luego se fue con el peli-plateado que lo esperaba en un rincón del pasillo.

Shikamaru suspiro recordando las últimas palabras del sensei, mientras lo veía retirarse con el Hatake, tomo camino hacia el domo pasando por el lado de la cocina, donde pudo notar a Temari conversando con Tenten, se quedo parado mirando a la rubia, la embajadora se veía tan linda, su sonrisa deslumbraba en el lugar.

Tenten salió dando saltitos, mientras la rubia la miraba salir con una sonrisa en su rostro quedándose sola en la cocina, Shikamaru dio un paso al frente, pero retrocedió en el acto, Fuiji había entrado en la cocina, abrazando a la rubia por la espalda.

-Temari, te amo, no soportaría vivir sin ti- fue lo que escuchó el estratega.

-Lo se…- fue la simple respuesta que recibió, -Pero… puede entrar alguien- la rubia se veía muy incómoda.

Desde su posición, el estratega pudo ver el semblante de disgusto en la cara del castaño novio de Temari, cara que cambio a una sonrisa agradable cuando ella se giró.

Temari le dio un fugaz beso en la boca a su novio, para avanzar a la puerta, siendo detenida por la fuerte mano del ninja de Suna.

En un rápido movimiento, la tomo por la cintura, y la besó apasionadamente, tomándola con una mano por su cintura y la otra la poso detrás de su nuca.

El estratega se giro dispuesto a irse, realmente no soportaba ver a la kunoichi besándose con otro, pero había algo que estaba mal, miro nuevamente la escena y noto la incomodidad de ella.

El estratega frunció el seño, algo no esta bien en esa escena, giró sobre sus pasos y entró a la cocina -Temari ¿Te ayudo en algo?- dijo el estratega entrando a la cocina, sin darle importancia al asunto

La rubia se apresuro a separarse de Fuiji, y acomodo su vestido, -Si pueden llevar estas fuentes a la mesa- dijo pasándole unas fuentes al castaño.

Este acentó con una sonrisa, al darle la espalda a la rubia, miró furioso al ninja de Konoha, pasó por su lado estrellándolo con su hombro obligando a Shikamaru a retroceder un paso.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, el estratega cerró la puerta, se acerco a la rubia, tocándole el hombre la hizo girar, el estratega vio dos gotas caer de los ojos de la embajadora, no sabia bien que pasaba, pero la estrecho contra su hombro. Inconscientemente Temari, abrazo fuertemente la cintura del moreno, no se dijeron nada. El moreno no quería soltar a la rubia pero sintieron a alguien en la puerta, Shikamaru limpió los ojos de la rubia, le besó la frente y luego salió con dos fuentes en mano, por la otra puerta, para evitarle problemas a ella.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo y se sentaron en la mesa, el estratega se las arregló para quedar frente a la hermana del Kazekage.

Varias miradas en la mesa dejaron incómodos a los demás ninjas. Temari suspiró y dejo caer su mano en su vientre, alegando estar llena, cuando apenas había comido nada. Shikamaru la miró preocupado y alejó su plato.

-Yo también estoy lleno-comentó el Nara que no dudo de la seguridad con la que Chouji cogió su plato y el de Temari y echó la comida en su propio plato, relamiéndose los labios, ansioso por comer.

La rubia no quitó la mirada del estratega. ¿Qué pretendía imitándola? Si realmente es lo que estaba haciendo… Él podía perfectamente decidir cuando parar de comer, por que tanto lío para una cosa tan tonta.

-¿Shikamaru, que tal van las clases?-preguntó Kakashi, mirando a Shikamaru y evitando reírse.

La rubia miró curiosa al ninja que había formulado esa pregunta. ¿Cuándo se quitaría la maldita máscara?

-¿Que clases?-preguntó la rubia de Suna, arrepintiéndose al instante, al ver la cara de Fuiji.

-Ya que rechacé la propuesta de unirme a los 12 guardianes, Tsunade Sama, por la supuesta falta de respeto hacia el Feudal, me ha obligado a dar clases en la academia-añadió.

-Hay que ser un verdadero estúpido para rechazar algo así-comentó Fuiji.

Todos los presentes, incluso los que mantenían conversaciones en pequeños grupos se giraron hacia el ninja de Suna. Shikamaru parecía molesto, pero volvió a sonreír.

-Fuiji ¿Tú en mi lugar habrías aceptado?...- pregunto el moreno.

-Por supuesto solo un estúpido no habría aceptado- dijo con sorna.

-¿Qué rango tienes? ¿Chuunin quizás? Tal vez sea por eso tu ingenuidad… prefiero ser un estúpido, pero jamás dejare a las personas que amo, menos en peligro- contestó malintencionadamente el Nara con los ojos entrecerrados retadoramente.

-Shikamaru, él es anbu.- dijo la rubia tratando de darle un fin al tema,

-Veo que la calidad de los Anbu de Suna ha bajado mucho estos últimos años- comentó el estratega, mirando malintencionadamente.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?- gritó furioso el castaño.

-¿Un Anbu dejaría sola a La Embajadora, En Medio De Una Tormenta?- no gritaba, solo había alzado la voz por encima de las conversaciones que habían retomado los ninjas de la Hoja.

-No vuelvas a poner en duda el rango de Fuiji, Shikamaru, él a tu edad ya era jonin-murmuró por lo bajo Temari, logrando sacar una amplia sonrisa, en el rostro de Fuiji.

Todos decidieron callar, la incomodidad de la rubia era evidente, evitaba la mirada del estratega, no había que ser muy genio para darse cuente de aquello.

Evitando contestar, el Nara se llevó una pieza de asado que habían echo Tenten y Temari, y lo saboreó. Se arrepintió de no haberse fijado en el delicioso sabor de la carne, y ahora no lo diría. Parecería que quisiese cambiar del tema, o huir de él…

Le envió una mirada de apoyo a Tenten, que parecía esperar que Neji comentase sobre la carne. La castaña sonrió al ver que tenía el apoyo de Shikamaru, y de Chouji, claro estaba que cuando probó bocado no había parado ni para respirar. Lo que la castaña interpretó de la mejor forma.

El Nara giró el rostro ahora hacia Temari, la que permanecía con la vista fija en la mesa, seguramente quería acabar con ese agobio, el aire estaba muy tenso y prefería terminar con todo aquello cuanto antes.

-La carne está muy sabrosa…-murmuró Shikamaru en voz baja hacia la rubia de Suna.

Ella solo asintió y suspiró. Quizá debería hablar con Shikamaru…

-Yo… no esperaba que…-murmuró la Sabaku No. y Shikamaru entendió.

-No importa…creo que me lo merecía- murmuró con una sonrisa algo forzada el Nara.

La conversación entre ellos cesó. Naruto intentó forzar una conversación que no fuese de rangos, y le fue complicado por que recientemente le había nombrado jonin, y quería por todos medios decirlo. Pero con aquella situación decidió callar, y hablar del ramen que Hinata le preparaba.

Comentó que Hinata debería mejorar la cocción de los fideos, mientras que Neji apretaba sus puños y gruñía algo sobre, por que destino lo castigaba de esa manera; pero si su prima así lo quería el aguantaría, después de todo le debía una. Hinata estaba roja, y tomaba nota mental de todo lo que Naruto decía. Y Tenten le daba la mano a Hinata y le susurraba que el ramen que hacía no estaba tan mal, pero Hinata negaba y contestaba.

-Si Naruto-kun quiere el ramen así, yo lo cocinaré- decía Hinata mientras se sonrojaba y juntaba sus dedos.

El ambiente no se calmó en la mesa, lo que si cesó fue la conversación entre Shikamaru y Fuiji, más no dieron fin las miradas asesinas que se mandaban el uno al otro. El moreno se obligó a concentrarse en otro asunto al notar el rostro confuso de la rubia embajadora de Suna.

La cena terminó y luego de levantar la mesa fue la rubia la que se ofreció a lavar la vajilla, para el genio de Konoha, era evidente que Temari huía de algo, y lo más probable era que fuese de él. Suspiró al ver que Fuiji permanecía parado en la puerta de la cocina, si no pensaba en algo no podría conversar con la rubia.

"Gaara sama te manda sus mas sinceras felicitaciones por tu asenso a jonin" dijo Fuiji con una falsa sonrisa hacia es estratega.

Shikamaru se golpeó mentalmente, como había olvidado eso. Si él también ascendió con el rubio y había visto lo emocionado que estaba su amigo cuando lo consiguió, era obvio que había querido decirlo en la mesa cuando estaban todos, pero por su discusión con el castaño, lo más seguro que había preferido callar.

-Donde vas Shikamaru- pregunto Kiba al ver que el moreno se había levantado de donde los chicos estaban hablando.

-Voy a fumar- dijo sin voltear y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Desde afuera el genio podía escuchar las risas de sus amigos, parecía que lo estaban pasando muy bien sin él, y no podía evitar el enojo que eso le producía.

Pudo sentir la puerta del domo abrirse, en ese momento no tenia ni la menor gana de ver a nadie, por lo que se escondió entre un cerezo y un pilar, con la nieve que caía en ese momento era muy fácil perderse.

Desde ese lugar pudo ver salir a la rubia, y apoyarse en el pilar frente a el mientras su cabello se mecía al son del viento que fuerte rujia a esa hora.

-¿Temari san, pasa algo?- se escuchó la voz de la castaña que había salido a ver a su amiga.

-No… solo necesitaba estar sola un rato- fue lo que dijo la rubia.

-Esto tiene que ver con la discusión en la mesa ¿No es así?- peguntó Tenten, acercándose a la rubia.

Shikamaru pudo ver como Temari apoyaba su espalda en aquel pilar mirando el cielo, necesitaba hablar con alguien y el estratega lo sabia. Le habría gustado salir de hay para dejarlas solas, pero si lo hacia las dos kunoichis se darían cuenta y el momento se arruinaría. La rubia necesitaba desahogarse, tal vez le haría bien hacerlo con Tenten, se habían hecho muy buenas amigas desde hacía ya un tiempo.

-Estoy muy confundida- dijo en un instante la rubia.

-Es Shikamaru-

-Sabes siempre tuve una muy buena relación él, es mi amigo, es el primero a quien pude llamar realmente amigo, es grato estar con el, me encanta venir a Konoha por que se que el será mi guía, con el puedo ser yo, me hace sentir especial, pero ni con él puedo ser débil, todavía temo al –Que dirán-, me siento tan…frágil, pero protegida con él… Pero Fuiji… Él ha sido muy lindo conmigo, él me ama, a sido el primero en decírmelo, él es mi novio, y lo traicioné… También traicioné la amistad con Shikamaru, estoy confundida- dijo la oji verde, mirando los copos de nieve.

-A Neji lo cosco desde los 12 años de edad, y éramos muy buenos amigos, pero yo lo quería de otra manera, tuve que arriesgarme a perder su amistad, pero conseguí algo mejor- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto la rubia más confundida aún.

-Temari, te veo muy confundida… amiga la gratitud y el amor no es lo mismo, estás dentro de un torbellino, mirar desde afuera tal vez te haga bien- dijo la castaña mirando con cariño a la rubia.

El viento rujia con fuerza afuera de la casa, era tarde y las penumbras habían hecho presa la luz y alegría del domo. Temari encontró refugio en su amiga Tenten, y se acostó con ella y con Hinata, Shikamaru por su parte no entró hasta entrada la noche.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza del estratega, todo era muy confuso en su mente, nunca se detuvo a pensar en como se sentía la rubia. Más razones habían en su mente para sentirse culpable, la escena en la cocina, la mesa, Naruto, ahora sentía que desde que salió por la ventana de la oficina de la Hokage, todo había sido un grave error.

En ese momento recordó las palabras de su ex sensei de la academia, se sentó en el futón, no habría otra oportunidad como esa. Fuiji ya lo tenía entre vigilado y no dejaría que se acercara a la rubia ni un milímetro a la rubia. Ya le había hecho mucho daño, tenía que aclarar las cosas antes de perderla completamente.

Sigilosamente se acercó hasta donde reposaba la embajadora, le tapó la boca para evitar que con el grito despertara a todo el mundo. La rubia se sobresaltó al sentir que una fría mano casi le impedía respirar, tapándole la boca y de camino la nariz. Se tranquilizó al ver al moreno el que estaba tras de ella, pero los nervios la atacaron de nuevo, al no saber para que le había despertado.

Este le hizo una señal para que hiciera silencio y luego con un gesto con su mano le indicó que lo siguiera, Temari no lo pensó dos veces. Se levantó y lo siguió, inconscientemente lo habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo si él se lo hubiese pedido en ese momento.

Salieron del domo, el genio de Konoha no sabia que decir, estaba muy confundido, al igual que ella. Pero tenían que hablar, eso ambos lo sabían.

-Temari, no se como empezar… Tampoco se bien que quiero decir, ni como hacerlo, se que tal vez esta sea la única oportunidad que tenga de hablar contigo, y no la desperdiciaré-los ojos de él emitían un claro, profundo y preocupado destello.

-Shika, yo también necesitaba hablar contigo…- le dijo la rubia dirigiendo su mirada al piso.

-Creo que a esta altura ya lo debes saber, pero quiero decírtelo. Mi relación con Ino terminó, no volveré con ella, se que fui… Fuimos impulsivos la otra noche. Pero necesito que sepas, que no me arrepiento de lo que hice, si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo haría lo mismo. Eres una mujer grandiosa, fuerte, inteligente, bonita y muy problemática, la otra noche fue un impulso, lo sé, pero ahora se que te quiero, no aguanto la idea de perderte, y verte en brazos de tu novio es aún peor que una difícil pelea- decía el estratega mirando fijo a la kunoichi

-Shikamaru espera yo…-¡Mierda! Quería negar lo que pasó la noche anterior. ¿Cómo hacerlo sin dañar a Shikamaru?

-Luego dime lo que quieras ahora déjame terminar… No te quiero perder, pero tampoco quiero verte triste, es muy extraño, lo se, no te dije lo de Ino para que no te sintieras presionada. Solo no quiero volver a mentirme, o mentirte, Temari lo nuestro…- la rubia interrumpió súbitamente al Nara

-No, shikamaru…yo lo siento, pero ya no hay nada nuestro, yo también me niego a perder nuestra amistad, pero tengo responsabilidades, Shikamaru, tienes que aprender a madurar… - la actitud fría de Temari, era increíblemente falsa, pero shikamaru la creía, por que era ella la que lo decía.

-Pero Temari….Yo te…-nada sirvió aquella frase inacabada que tanto había planeado pero se vio cortada por la imponente voz de la rubia.

-NO SHIKAMARU, TÚ NO ME AMAS-el tono elevado de ella inspiraba confianza, como podía hasta ella creerse eso. ¡Claro que él la amaba, si lo hacía! ¡¿Por qué ella quería negarlo?!

-Temari, no puedes negarme algo así, sufriré, sufriré al ver que no me correspondes, no ahora, pero no me digas que no te amo. Por que eso es la mayor estupidez del mundo. Piensa en mí, he dejado mucho atrás por ti, en el pasado, ahora y lo haré si es necesario. ¡PERO NO DIGAS QUE NO TE AMO!

Se arrepintió al ver como ella giraba bruscamente el rostro, ocultando las lágrimas que silenciosamente resbalaban hasta llegar a sus comisuras. Sabía que ella se intentaba auto convencer, eso era lo que había hecho él tanto tiempo… ¿cómo explicarle que no serviría de nada? Que la distancia que ahora los separaba sería luego una montaña de impulsos que los incitarían a verse de nuevo, a tocarse y probarse mutuamente…

Shikamaru tomó de la barbilla a la rubia, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, y en un gesto impulsivo pero que no quiso detener, la besó con pasión, devorando los labios que tanto añoraba.

La embajadora, forcejeó con los fuertes brazos del shinobi, hasta que por fin se dio por vencida y se entregó a la pasión de aquel beso, entrelazando las hebras azabaches que caían sueltas, entre sus dedos.

Esa era su despedida, el fin de esa noche hermosa que ambos lucharían por olvidar, pero que los atacaría en las noches, causando la necesidad de volver a juntarse, de suspirar en labios del otro, de cesar sus gemidos juntos.


	7. Cap 7

Cap VII

La noche se tornó fría, los ojos de Temari parecían opacos, la luz que ahora se reflejaba en ellos no era más que un espectro de la luz de alegría que antes solían reflejar.

Shikamaru seguía mirando de reojo a Temari. Aquel beso le había marcada profundamente, él sintió la desesperación de ella. Ella sentía lo que él… ¿Por qué aún así se negaba a aceptarlo?

Tragó la saliva que parecía taponar de nuevo su garganta. Aquellos recuerdos, los felices, poco a poco se consumían a medida que recordaba los malos ratos.

Temía olvidarse de por qué se había enamorado de Sabaku No Temari, lo temía profundamente. ¿Qué era ella ahora?

No tenía nombre, era difícil aguantar aquello. No saber que había pasado con la verdadera Sabaku No, aquella rubia problemática, atractiva y grandiosa.

Se acostó en el futón que antes habían preparado, se situó ligeramente cerca de Temari, y sin disimular huir de Ino.

Pero parecía que aquello era totalmente imposible…

-Shika-kun

La rubia del equipo 10 luchaba por captar su atención. Había conseguido situarse al lado de Shikamaru por que Chouji le había cedido el sitio.

-Shikamaru

Él la siguió ignorando, sabiendo que nada de lo que ella pudiese decirle sería bueno para él.

-¡Shikamaru!

Él se giró, intentando no reaccionar gritando como había hecho Ino.

-Por fin…

-¿Qué quieres Ino?

La rubia se acercó a él, lo suficiente para poder hablarle al oído sin que les oyesen.

-Tengo un plan que te podría ayudar-murmuró la rubia de Konoha.

Shikamaru alzó una de sus cejas sorprendido por la ayuda. ¿Desde cuando Ino quería ayudarle? ¿No se suponía que ella quería volver con él?

-Se lo que piensas Shikamaru, pero de verdad te interesa saber lo que te voy a decir, pero aquí no veo seguro hablar, espero que puedas esperar hasta mañana-continuó la rubia esta vez con una sonrisa por haber captado la atención del shinobi.

El Nara rodó los ojos previendo que Ino lo haría para tener asegurado un momento con él mañana, aún así no se negó, susurró un leve –de acuerdo- y se giró de nuevo hacia el otro lado.

Ignoró todos los siguientes movimientos que Ino utilizaba para llamar la atención. Hasta que ella pareció rendirse y se quedó callada, preparada para dormir.

Parecía que la charla minúscula que había compartido con Ino le había separado en parte la cabeza de Temari. Un gran alivio para él saber que por lo menos podría pasar y mantener sus emociones a ralla siempre y cuando no pensase en como Temari le había negado su amor.

Se revolvió entre las cobijas, intentando concentrar algo de calor en su cuerpo para no helarse, y pensó de nuevo en ella. ¿Estaría Temari acostumbrada a ese increíblemente doloroso frío?

Sintió pena en el caso de que ella estuviese pasándolo mal, pero se recordó con sarcasmo que si Temari tenía frío, sólo tendría que arrastrase hacia el futón de Fuiji y envolverse con sus brazos.

Un arcada, o una pretendida nausea le recorrió. No soportaba que su mente alcanzase tales niveles, como para imaginar a Fuiji abrazando a Temari, como en la cocina.

¿Acaso Temari lo amaba? Eso era imposible… Temari solo lo amaba a él, Shikamaru Nara. ¿Por que… sólo lo amaba a él, no?

Aquella noche no fue agradable para casi nadie. Shikamaru había deseado quedar dormido sin soñar, pero parecía que la escena de la cocina se resistía a salir de su cabeza. Como deseaba ser él quien besaba a Temari, quien podía besarla sin temer lo que pensasen los demás…

Ella había decidido que no. Shikamaru tendría que desaparecer, darse por vencido. Así lo deseaba su rubia orgullosa, así era como quería que actuase Shikamaru, pero…

Aún que le dolía fallar a Temari, él sabía que para ella sería peor continuar con Fuiji. Debería alejarlos, tendría que hacerlo por Temari. Y se después de eso, ella seguía insistiendo en que él debería abandonar su lucha, él lo intentaría.

Pero la imagen le dolía, su cuerpo era recorrido por la sangre bombeando más y más fuerte, sintiendo su cabeza explotar de furia. Y por el descontrol, se veía pegando a Fuiji, pero recibiendo los gritos de Temari, que parecían suplicar que parasen, ella… ella parecía querer que Fuiji saliese inmune, pero de él mismo no hablaba, Shikamaru era invisible a los deseos de salud de ella.

Aquello no hizo más que enfadarle, inconscientemente agarró de los tejidos que formaban el futón y tiró de ellos, sin romperlos, pero descargando toda su ira en la tela. Notó la sangre en su boca, su lengua era la explicación. Había estado tan concentrado que inconscientemente se había mordido la lengua por no gritar.

Tragó la poca sangre que brotaba, queriendo de esa manera olvidar lo ocurrido. Su cuerpo le pesaba, sus ojos se cerraron, cayendo así en el abismo que sería su sueño.

Despertó agitado, respirando irregularmente, y empapado de sudor. Se estremeció al contacto de unas manos frías en su frente. Alzó la mirada esperando encontrar a Temari, más solo vio borrosamente los cabellos color azabache de la bella Hyuuga. Hinata estaba junto a él, seguramente era lo mejor.

Habría reaccionado muy mal, si sus compañeros le hubiesen visto en ese estado. Se sorprendió de sí mismo a ver que su aspecto, y la impresión que causaba, le importaban.

Aquello no era normal. ¿Desde cuando él se preguntaba por aparentar algo?

Desde que ella se había decidido por un muchacho rico, de buena familia y fuerte.

¿Acaso no era él mismo fuerte? No era eso, Shikamaru Nara había sido muy importante para la aldea al trabajar junto a Shizune y Kakashi en las estrategias de lucha, también eran fuertes sus jutsus, tras haber aprendido a utilizarlos de manera muy perjudicial para el enemigo.

¿Acaso no era de buena familia? Tampoco era eso, ya que el clan Nara era conocido en todo Konoha por su gran precisión en estrategias, en antídotos, remedios curativos y demás cosas que ayudaban en la vida diaria de sus habitantes.

¿Rico? Ahí no era él el que tenía un problema. Temari nunca había parecido interesada por el dinero. Ella tenía el dinero suficiente, y mucho más. Y sabía que el dinero no era lo importante, en su lista nunca estuvo ser rica ni adinerada. Aparte de que Shikamaru ya tenía un buen sueldo, un gran buen sueldo.

Sus pensamientos parecían poner nerviosa a Hinata, que no sabía si interrumpir sus preocupaciones, o quedarse quieta esperando a que él se levantase.

Shikamaru la miró fijamente y comparó su situación con la de Hinata y Naruto.

Ellos llevaban un paso por delante de él y Temari, pero a la vez también les faltaban otros más.

Naruto llevaba tiempo fijándose en Hinata, pero estaba tan ciego que no podía pasarse por su cabeza la posibilidad de que ambos se sintieran igual.

Hinata ya no sabía que pensar, había visto como a Naruto parecía haberle dejado de importar Sakura, lo que era perfecto para ella. Pero se veía incapaz de atacar, ella no era así de lanzada, algo que le molestaba mucho. Deseaba gritar, pero no podía por que no sabía, era tan delicada, educada y generosa que prefería no poner a Naruto entre la espada y la pared.

Pero… ninguno iba a dar un paso lo suficientemente grande como para juntarse. No por el momento…

Y ahí estaban él y Temari. Él paso que dieron fue el más seguro y complicado, y les salió mal.

Ella ahora se veía tan… Parecía tan arrogante a los sentimientos de Shikamaru…

Estaba destrozándole el corazón con cada palabra de negación. Y ambos acabarían mal.

Shikamaru había intentado desde joven mentalizarse de que no se enamoraría. La mujer con la que compartiría su vida sería normal y corriente, no pensó en noches de una lujuria capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza. No pensó en que unas cadera; dueñas de sus deseos, miedos y miles de cosas que parecían golpear su cabeza, pusiesen decidir su destino.

Por que narices Temari pasaba de él. ¿Acaso no sentía esa excitación, al verse solos? ¿Acaso no sentía su corazón comenzar a bombear de una manera desequilibrada y aturdida?

Debía sentirlo. Ahora él debía creer que el amor común existía, solo podía agarrase a ese pensamiento para conservar la esperanza. La esperanza que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo a los pies de Temari.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero parecía que Hinata podía escuchar sus pensamientos, algo imposible…

Recordó como Neji era capaz de ver los sentimientos de las personas, el ánimo y lo que sus ojos ocultaban,

¿Era por eso que Hinata le miraba comprensible?

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Hinata pareció entender y levantó del suelo, dio media vuelta y antes de desaparecer por la puerta susurró:

-Te esperaré a fuera, el desayuno está servido. Ella se ha ido ya-su voz fue dulce y decidida. Definitivamente, sabía que le preocupaba, sino no le habría hablado de Temari.

Hinata siempre le había apoyado, supuse que por ser el mejor amigo de Naruto. Al fin y al cabo, siempre me preguntaba a mí sobre él.

El frío que le atacó al despojarse de las grandes capas de tela que tenía el futón.

Notó como a pesar de que las grandes paredes del domo Hyuuga eran gruesas, el frío había alcanzado ya el interior de la habitación, y junto a su respiración salía vaho.

Sus dientes castañearon por unos segundos antes de lanzarme de nuevo al interior del futón, junto a la ropa que se pondría.

Listo para salir se vestió completamente de shinobi, sin saber si podrían salir de casa ya o no.

Sus brazos estaban completamente tapados, y su cuello parecía resistir al frío por el momento. Salió del cuarto de futones y se aventuró por el domo, con la suficiente experiencia como para no perderse.

Encontró un cálido olor a comida cerca, y se dejó guiar por el olfato. Agradeció que tampoco tuviese el olfato de Kiba, ya que si el frío que entraba por su nariz era incómodo, no se imaginaba teniendo el olfato de Kiba.

Entró a la sala en la que parecía que estaban todos, donde ayer habían comido.

Su suposición se había cumplido, Kiba estaba entre Sakura e Hinata, con una gran taza humeante en las manos, y la nariz roja con aspecto enfermo.

Constipado. Pobre Kiba, de verdad que era mala suerte, y más sabiendo que este frío terminaría pronto y que en verano le costaría más recuperarse.

Caminó entre las sillas, intentando encontrar algún lugar cálido, se sorprendí al ver a Temari sola, sin Fuiji por ningún lado. Y se sobresaltó cuando empezó a caminar hacia el hueco a su lado, pero que fue arrebatado por Tenten, que parecía estar realmente feliz.

De que se sorprendía. Se había fijado que si era casi imposible separarlas cuando no estaba con Fuiji o cuando Tenten no estaba con Neji –hablando-.

A él no le importó, se atrevió a ponerse al otro lado de Temari, siendo completamente ignorado por ella.

POV Shikamaru--------------------------------------------------------------

Suspiré sonoramente haciéndome notar a su lado. Ella volteó algo molesta, pero su cara cambió completamente al verme a mí. ¿Qué tenía para que me mirase apenada?

Noté como llevaba una mano hacia mi cuello, sus labios intentaron sonreír, pero solo pudo forzar una muy falsa sonrisa.

La miré dudoso, pero comprendí que se refería a mi cuello, comprendí a que se debía el dolor que me producía sus dedos al tocarme. Tenía una marca, y de ella. Sonreí orgulloso y complacido de alguna manera. Sus ojos apenados parecía recordar el momento, y sentir nostalgia. Cerré mis ojos saboreando la caricia de ella.

Supuse entonces que la satisfacción que me llenaba se debía completamente al pensamiento que se había formado en mi cabeza al verla así. Yo pensaba que ella añoraba el momento, que era algún recuerdo bueno para ella.

Eso era lo que me hacía sentir poderoso, sentir orgulloso de mi mismo y arrogante a su repentina nostalgia.

Más no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver como apretaba algo furiosa la marca, abrí los ojos y vi como ella borraba su sonrisa apenada; y se convertía en desprecio o algún sentimiento que sinceramente no quería reconocer en su rostro.

Mi felicidad se evaporó, más no la eché en falta, ya que la ira, y las ganas de decirle a Temari cosas que en la vida le diría, me podían.

Como era capaz de engañarme, hacerme sentir feliz y dichoso y de repente noquearme con una sola mirada, hacerme sentir culpable del hambre en el mundo, del frío en otros hogares.

¿De verdad merecía tal castigo? ¿De verdad debía sufrir la manera en la que ella me ignoraba?

Pero era imposible gritarle, me costaba alzarle la voz. Sabía que se me quebraría en cuanto lo intentase.

Volteé la cara hacia el otro lado esperando encontrar conversación con alguno de los otros shinobis.

Todos parecían estar hablando de algo, no me sentí capaz de integrarme en alguna de las conversaciones.

Mis ojos parecieron saltar de sus cuencas al notar como una fría mano se posaba en mi hombro, relajé la expresión y alcé la vista.

Esperé sorprenderme al ver a Fuiji, con una expresión que seguro solo él tendría. No me sorprendió, la verdad es que mi monótona vida empezaba a llenarse de sorpresas, inconvenientes o positivas.

Sus ojos parecían afilados, reflejaban lo mismo que el filo de una katana. Peligro, sangre y dolor. Pero no el dolor que te afecta a ti, sino la satisfacción de infligir dolor a los demás.

Monstruo…

Él era peligroso para Temari, pero ella se negaba a pensarlo, ella quería pensar que con él todo estaría bien.

¿Sería que los celos me consumían hasta llegar a pensar que él era peligroso por el simple hecho de estar cerca de ella? De mi Temari.

Mi mirada se tornó ácida, venenosa incluso para un asesino. Sus ojos parecieron molestos por la respuesta de los míos, pero un instinto casi primitivo en mí gruñó.

Él se alejó un paso con una sonrisa, se giró hacia Temari, y colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella. Agachó su cabeza hasta llegar a besar el cuello de ella.

Alejé la vista de ellos dos, molesto y asqueado por la escenita. ¿Desde cuándo Fuiji podía comportarse así en público sin que ella se molestase?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV TEMARI-----------------------------------------------------------

Pude sentir sus labios en mi cuello y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalada, sentía la necesidad de alejarme de hay, de levantarme de la mesa y correr, pero no pude, algo me clavo en aquella silla.

No se como explicar ese sentimiento, no pude separa mis ojos de Shikamaru, su expresión me congelo, algo dentro de mi se quebró cuando lo vi girar su cara asqueado.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué soy capaz de olvidar el mundo a mi alrededor cuando estoy con él?, ¿y me siento traicionera cuando Fuiji me toca?

Es mi culpa, Shikamaru se ha parado y se retira de la mesa sin probar bocado, maldita marca, la amo y la odio a la vez, esto es muy confuso.

Todo esto es muy confuso, las ganas que tenía de llegar a Konoha se han esfumado por completo, ahora lo único que quiero es huir, alejarme de todo esto.

No puedo, Shika es mi amigo, o por lo menos lo era, añoro esas tardes cuando luego del trabajo nos íbamos a mirar el atardecer, esa paz que me hacia sentir, pero dudo que esos tiempos regresen.

Siempre soy yo, siempre es mi culpa, Kankuro casi muere envenenado y yo no pude hacer nada, Gaara fue alejado de la nuestro lado por que yo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerle, y cuando lo fui casi lo matan por que no estaba a su lado.

Ahora tengo la posibilidad de ayudarlos, con Fuiji a mi lado, además él me ama, pero me siento como una rata, no soporto más.

Las mejillas de la rubia se fuero bañando de lagrimas, mientras miraba impotente un punto del mantel que paresia muy interesante en aquel momento.

En un momento, la castaña se percato de la situación y con una sonrisa se decidió a sacar a su amiga de aquel lugar, encerradas en el baño del Domo, la rubia no hizo otra cosa que llorar y llorar, sin ser capaz de explicar el por qué de aquellas lágrimas.

Su amiga no pidió explicaciones, solo se dedicó a consolar a la rubia, que en ese momento parecía una pequeña niña, la estrechó contra su pecho y dejó que su amiga se desahogara, no era muy frecuente verla así de frágil, y cualquier cosa habría hecho que la kunoichi volviera a ponerse esa mascara dura que la tenia sumida en aquella pena.

Yusha: Jaja, todas esas parejas y no te gusta el Kakairu? Jaja, siii Gaanaru rulez *baba* Haber si este capitulo te hace feliz^^


	8. Cap 8

Capitulo VIII

-En que estaba pensado, por se deja de esa manera, maldición esa no es la Temari que yo conozco esa no es MI TEMARI- decía el estratega saliendo del Domo

Inmediatamente metió su mano al bolsillo sacando una cajetilla sacando con fastidio un cigarro, se apoyo en la muralla.

Miro el cielo tratando de encontrar una solución, algo que le iluminara, que le dijera que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Seré yo?- se pregunto en voz baja mirando esta vez el suelo.

Daria cualquier cosa por saber que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia, si realmente el amor de su vida era ese tipo, ¿Por qué lo dejo?, ¿por que se entrego de esa manera aquel día en el bosque?.

Un suspiro visible por el humo del cigarro que salía de sus pulmones, miro resuelto al frente

Antes de tomar una decisión tenia que saber mas de aquel hombre, si la felicidad de la rubia era con aquel hombre, el la dejaría, pero primero verificaría que ese fuera el hombre que la haría feliz y no la fuente de sus desgracias. Había un gran problema con aquello, ¿como podría investigar eso?

Cuando su cabeza giraba para tratar de resolver el puzzle, un Anbu apareció frente a el, -La Hokage manda decir que lleves a la embajadora a la entrada, su hermano Kankuro esta por llegar a la villa-

-¿Es que acaso no me puede salir algo bien?- pensó el moreno metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos y encaminándose al interior del domo.

En la entrada se encontró con su compañera la que con una sonrisa en sus labios se le acerco.

-Shika, vamos tenemos que hablar-

-Ahora no Ino, estoy ocupado- le dijo el estratega y se perdió en el Domo.

La busco en la habitación, pero no la veía, finalmente la vio salir del baño con su amiga, Tenten se veía un tanto preocupada.

Reviso la habitación y pudo ver a Fuiji animado conversando con el grupo, -Pero que diablos le pasa a este tipo- pensó Shikamaru –Es que no se da cuenta que Temari no esta bien-

Decidió no preocuparse por el tipo, ahora lo que le preocupaba era la rubia, además el mensaje era para ella, no para ese… luego Chouji le diría que era lo que Fuiji tan animadamente hablaba.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto le moreno acercándose a las dos amigas- Tenten le sonrío, agito energéticamente las manos diciendo –No es nada cosas de chicas-

-"Cosas de chicas", eso es demasiado problemático- dijo el moreno rascándose la cabeza con una de sus manos en el bolsillo.

La media sonrisa de Shikamaru, hizo que Temari rememorada aquellas tardes en el campo luego de organizar los exámenes, sus despedidas y bienvenidas en el gran portón de la villa.

-Eres un vago sin remedio- dijo la Rubia sonriendo, luego de un instante.

Shikamaru estaba complacido, por lo menos había podido sacarla de esa melancolía que mostraba hasta ase poco.

-Mujer, la Hokage dice que te lleve a la entraba de la villa- le dijo el moreno con su usual cara de aburrimiento.

Temari bufo –¿Qué…? ¿Tan pronto se cansaron de mí..?, yo pensé que por lo menos resistirían una semana.

-Problemática- dijo el moreno negando con la cabeza –Nadie se aburrido de ti, eso seria imposible, solo tienes que ir a recibir a Kankuro a la entrada, vamos que esta por llegar-

La rubia salto abrazo al moreno lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta la puerta del Domo, quería ver a su hermano.

Mientras tanto el moreno estaba muy confundido con el cambio de actitud de la princesa de la arena, esto tenía dos explicaciones:

1.- Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca

2.- Algo tenía que ver Tenten en el cambio de la rubia.

El estratega miro hacia a tras desde la puerta y pudo ver a la castaña muy alegre, le guiñó una ojo y le levantaba el pulgar al mas puro estilo Gai Sensei.

-¿Pero que diablos le dijo?- Pensaba el moreno mientras desaparecía detrás de la puerta.

Ino miraba molesta todo aquello, luego miro a Tenten, ella estaba tras eso, saco una libreta negra, en ella decía

PLAN UNO: NO FUNACIONO

PLAN DOS: TAMPOCO

PLAN TRES…….

Y en la pagina de al lado decía

VENGANZA

Chouji… por taparle todo

Temari… por zorra

Tenten… por metiche.

Si Ino se había juntado mucho con Sasuke antes que este se marchara de la villa,

En la techo del Domo, la figura de un Sensei miraba a la pareja alejarse de la mansión, sonrió para si mismo, complacido.

-Hasta cuando piensas estarte metiendo- le dijo el peli plateado que había aparecido a sus espaldas.

-¿Me vas a decir que a ti no te interesa saber en que termina todo esto?, ¿si es mas interesante que uno de tus famosos libros pervertidos?- le dijo el moreno Sensei con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El Hakate sonrió, bajando su mascara con lentitud –Tengo que reconocer si me mata la curiosidad, pero en este momento prefiero otras cosas- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y le besaba suavemente los labios.

A medio camino Temari se dio cuanta que aun llevaba a Shikamaru de la mano, aparto rápidamente la mano y miro hacia un lado sonrojada.

El moreno no dijo nada solo metí su mano al bolsillo y siguió su camino. El camino se hacia silencioso, pero no era un silencio molesto, era mas bien calido y agradable.

Hacia un poco de frío, cosa muy molesta para la rubia, que saco de su mochila un abrigo y lo puso en sus hombros.

El moreno sonrió al verla, aquel era el abrigo que le dio al llegar a la villa, -¿Crees en los finales felices?- le pregunto de pronto el moreno rompiendo el silencio.

La Princesa lo miro curiosa, luego miro el cielo con una mano en su mentón pensando en la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

-Cuando era niña tenia una nana se llamaba Kaya, ella me solía contar una historia antes de dormir de una Princesa, todas las noches me contaba una nueva aventura de ella y de su querido amos, un príncipe de otra región, a mi me encantaba esa historia, me sentía como que era yo la princesa de ese cuento infinito, pero cuando tenia 10 años, hubo una invasión a la Arena y Kaya murió tratando de protegerme, nunca pude saber en que terminaba esa historia-

-Creo que tendremos que inventarle un final entonces- dijo el moreno en un susurro que la rubia no alcanzo a escuchar.

-¿Qué has dicho?- le pregunto.

-Que ya hemos llegado- dijo apuntando la entrada de la villa.

La rubia sonrió, cuando estaba con el moreno sentía que el tiempo no pasaba, se detenía hay de manera muy agradable y eso le encantaba. –Tenten talvez tenia razón- dijo la rubia en un momento de descuido

-¿En que tenia razón?- le pregunto el moreno.

Temari cerró los ojos sonriendo de medio lado –Nada… cosas de chicas- le dijo la rubia, adelantándose hasta el portón, el moreno la miro y sintió curiosidad por primera vez en su vida en aquellas problemáticas conversaciones de Chicas.

En el domo Fuiji comenzó a mirar para todos lados, se paro de su posición, revisando cada rincón del Domo con su vista, una extraña mirada se apodero de el.

-Si buscas a Temari ella salio con Shikamaru hará unos treinta minutos- dijo la rubia de Konoha sin mirarlo.

-¿Como que con Shikamaru?- dijo notoriamente molesto.

-La Hokage le mando decir que su hermano estaba por llegar y que lo fuera a recibir junto con Shika- se apresuro a decir la castaña

Fuiji desapareció rápidamente para dirigirse hacia la entrada, mientras Tenten miraba disgustada a Ino la que paresia no inmutarse ante la mirada de reproche.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- le dijo la rubia fastidiando a la castaña.

-Si una zorra metiche, ¿La has visto?- le dijo la castaña con sorna.

-QUE ME HAS DICHO- grito la rubia disgustada, parándose de su puesto.

-TE HE DICHO, ZORRA METICHE, SI QUIERES TE LO DELETREO, NO ESO ES DEMASIADO PARA TU COEFICIENTE- le grito la castaña igual de molesta.

Neji tomo de la mano a Tenten y la saco del Domo antes que aquello se convirtiera en una masacre, de cerca la siguió Hinata.

La castaña gruño, grito, y patio las paredes, Neji la dejo que se descarara de esa manera, era mas sano a que se le tirara al cuello a la rubia.

-¿Estas mejor?- le pregunto el oji blanco al ver que la castaña se había detenido.

-Estaría mejo si me hubieses dejado paliarle el trasero- Le dijo recobrando su sonrisa.

Neji negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa imperceptible se formo en su rostro, y desapareció en los pasillos.

La morena seguía mirando a Tenten, no le gustaban los conflictos pero su interés estaba dirigido tanto a su amiga como a la Princesa de Suna.

La castaña pareció entenderla, se acerco a la morena rápidamente, miro a ambos lados y le dijo, vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo que es complicado.

Apoyando su espalada en una de las paredes del Domo se encontraba Kakashi que abrazaba por la espalda a Iruka, miraba divertido la escena.

-Tenías razón Sensei, esto es más entretenido que el Icha Icha-

-KANKURO- Grito la rubia al tenerlo a su alcance lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Como estas hermanita, te siente bien, Gaara se quedo muy preocupado cuando supimos lo que te paso- le dijo el marionetista sin soltar a la rubia de sus brazos.

-Calma… estoy bien, Shika llego a tiempo, no se lo digas pero le debo una- le dijo la rubia mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El castaño la miraba curioso, algo le había pasado a su hermana, se veía… ¿Feliz?, se separo de su hermana al notar al domador de sombras a unos metros de ellos.

-Gracias Nara, en la carta la Hokage nos dijo que tú fuiste quien encontró a esta terca aquel día- le dijo Kankuro dándole la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

-No agradezcas nada, por Temari, daría mi vida si fuera necesario- dijo sin pensar mucho en las palabras que salieron de su boca.

Pero Temari si las medito, se sonrojo y retiro su mirada, Kankuro la miro de re ojo sin decir mucho comentario al respecto, una sonrisa misteriosa se apodero de su rostro, Shikamaru lo miro, esa sonrisa daba miedo, no quería saber que era lo que el marionetista estaba pensando.

En la habitación de la morena de ojos blanco, la puerta se cerro con prisa, -¿Como esta?- repregunto al instante.

-Es un poco complicado, la verdad es que no lo pensaba de Temari, es que ella siempre se muestra tan fuerte y tan independiente que es muy difícil imaginársela así, pero la verdad es que me contó entre muchas cosas que siempre se había mantenido alejada de los hombres, que los pocos que se le acercaban eran por interés, pero el único que se mostró lejos de eso fue Shikamaru, no supo como pero su interés por el creció, se escribían y se juntaban cada vez que podían pero, un día llego una carta donde Shika le contaba que estaba muy feliz por que estaba de novio de Ino, luego de esa nota no volvió a recibir cartas de el, y en ese momento comenzó a rondarla Fuiji, el al convenció que nadie se le acercaría, que solo el la amaría, y termino convenciéndose de eso… Hinata… Fuiji no me gusta-

-Pero hay algo raro en esa historia, Naruto Kun me contó que el día que Shikamaru Kun e Ino se hicieron novios tomo mucho y por lo que el me dijo fue por que Shikamaru Kun supo que Temari San se había puesto de Novia de Fuiji San- comento una extrañada Hinata

-Si lo se, Neji me contó lo mismo, y es eso lo que me preocupa, eso y otras cosas que Temari me contó- dijo Tenten muy pensativa.

-Temari ¿por que no me dijiste que venias a buscar a Kankuro san? Te habría…- la frase no fue terminada

Antes que el joven Fuiji pudiera terminar un certero golpe del castaño lo dejo de espaldas en el suelo y con un hilo de sangre brotando por su boca.

-QUE CLASE DE IDIOTA ERES, DONDE MIERDA TE METISTE QUE DEJASTE SOLA A MI HERMANA, NO ERES MAS QUE UN BASTARDO COBARDE, SEGURO QUE HUISTE A SALVAR TU PELLEJO Y DEJASTE SOLA A TEMARI, QUE MIERDA TIENES EN TU CABEZA, MALDITA LA HORA EN LA QUE TE METISTE EN SU VIDA, ES LA 5 VEZ QUE LA PONES EN PELIGRO" le gritaba furioso el marionetista.

Temari trataba de calmar al castaño mientras que Shikamaru absorbía la información que escupía venenoso el marionetista.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Kiba, Neji, Chouji junto con Tenten, ella se había encargado de llevar a los demás para prevenir una posible pelea entre Shikamaru y Fuiji, nunca pensaron que terminarían separando a Kankuro del castaño novio de Temari.

-Esta el la ultima Fuiji, si vuelves a pones a mi hermana en peligro, no volverás a ver un nuevo día, aun que eso me cuente la ira del consejo- le dijo furioso.

Temari se había quedado a un lado mirando el espectáculo desde unos metros, Shikamaru lo noto, se acerca a ella apoyo su mano en el hombro de la chica, no le gustaba verla cuando ponía ese semblante de tristeza.

-Es mi culpa- dijo en un tino bajo casi pidiendo perdón al mundo por sus palabras.

Es mi culpa… es mi culpa… resonó una y otra vez en la cabeza del estratega, esa frase no era del vocabulario de la rubia, no de la rubia que el conocía, no de la mujer que admiraba y que de un momento a otro dejo de responder sus cartas, pero estos días lo había escuchado mucho en sus labios.

El estratega trataba de cifrar el rompecabezas que se había formado en su cabeza, había muchas piezas que no calzaban en ese puzzle, si Temari no era una mujer débil que se dejara a llevar por cualquier cosa, tampoco una mujer que necesitara que la rescataran, pero según las palabras de su hermano era ya la 5 vez que por culpa de ese había corrido peligro, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?.

Miro inquisitivamente a Fuiji, que se levantaba del suelo, y se respondió a si mismo la pregunta que se había realizado ase un rato.

Ese hombre no era el que aria feliz a la rubia, ese era la fuente, era el culpable de sus problemas y seguramente de hay es de donde la princesa había sacado aquella frase –Es mi culpa-

-Ya Kankuro, calma ¿Qué tal si mejor te vas a reportar con la Hokage y luego nos vamos a tomar unas copas- se escucho decir a un alegre Chouji que logro calmar a un airado castaño.

-Disculpen por todo- dijo el marionetista un poco más calmado, luego miro a su hermana, y un brillo muy especias tomo sus ojos al ver que el moreno, no la dejo en ningún momento, se acerco con una sarcástica seriedad en sus labios.

-Lindo abrigo- le dijo mirando detenidamente la prenda de su hermana

-Idiota- le respondió, recuperando un poco su sonrisa.


	9. Cap 9

CAp IX creo xD

Quién habría pensado que tras decirle a la Hokage que pensaban ir a tomar algo, ella se les había unido con una energía poco habitual. Ahora muchos de los shinobis de konoha, junto a Kankuro tomaban mientras gritaban incoherencias, por otro lado Tsunade acompañada por Anko se balanceaban en las sillas hasta que notaba que perdían el equilibrio, frenaban y luego volvían a empezar.

Locuras como esas parecían ser comunes en Konoha… Temari miraba a la gente sorprendida, pero sin duda con ganas de unirse a semejante disparate

Fuiji a su lado miraba con rencor a Kankuro, había quedado fatal frente a los ninjas de Konoha, frente a Temari, y frente al hombre que pretendía quitarle el poder que Temari le proporcionaba.

Un golpe les sorprendió a todos los presentes, Tsunade estaba desperdigada por el suelo mientras Anko la señalaba y se reía. Jiraya comenzó a toser por la risa, y Shikamaru, a su lado, golpeó la espalda del Sannin varias veces sin éxito hasta que Kankuro se una palmada lo consiguió.

-Shikamaru flojuchooo-murmuraron Kankuro y Jiraya, mientras el Nara solo les echaba el humo a la cara a aquellos dos locos.

-¡¿Tsunadeeeeee quieres tomar conmigo a fuera?!

La rubia Hokage arrojó sobre Jiraya uno de sus vasos de sake, mientras Kankuro reía. Temari se carcajeó al ver como Jiraya, tras la clara negación de la Hokage, insistía en salir con ella a fuera a tomar. Shikamaru miró a Temari, que había ocupado el sitio del Sannin y ahora se encontraba junto a Kankuro, revolviendo su pelo.

Kiba insistía a los demás en que no dejasen a Akamaru tomar alcohol, mientras que Naruto "disimuladamente" dejaba caer detrás suyo, un chorro de Sake, formando un charco del que bebía el perro.

Lee estaba sentado junto a Neji y su sensei, mientras que mantenía una cara de concentración e ignoraba el Sake que pasaba frente a él. Tsunade había permitido que los jóvenes bebiesen alegando que ya eran mayorcitos para saber cuidarse solos.

Kakashi caminaba entre las mesas acompañado de Iruka, que no para de mirar el jaleo que sus ex alumnos montaban en aquel bar.

-¿Le dijeron a Tsunade que querían ir a un bar, para que ella se apuntase, y convenciese a los dueños de que les dejasen beber a los jóvenes?

-Sabes que Kiba habló con Shikamaru para que este les ayudase, ¿no?

-Si, pero Kakashi, ¿qué interés tiene Shikamaru en ayudarles?

-¿No crees que quiere caer bien a su cuñado?- contestó el Hatake, mientras reía al ver a Shikamaru junto a Kankuro, y al lado del Sabaku estaba su hermana.

-Es posible, Shikamaru tantea el terreno, y creo que tiene de su parte a Kankuro…

Mientras el castaño agitaba la botella que había conseguido, frente a Shikamaru, quien reía todas las tonterías del Sabaku No.

-¡Shikamaru!, ¡pensaba que eras un soso de esos que odian la fiesta! ¡Espera…tienes que serlo! ¡Auxilioooooo! ¡¿quién se llevó al vago y lo remplazó por la versión masculina de Tsunade la fiestera?!

-¡Kankuro! ¡Que adore descansar no significa que no me guste la bebida!-

La rubia mantenía una distancia prudente con aquellos dos locos, teniendo en cuenta que esa no era la apariencia que daban, bueno… Kankuro si que aparentaba estar salido y amar la bebida, ¿pero Shikamaru? Eso sin duda era nuevo y le asustaba. Bien que aprendía nuevas cosas del Nara, pero… Que locura ocultaba el estratega, quizás más que ella.

¿De verdad se llevarían tan bien? Estaba claro que podrían ser grandes amigos, que pena que… ¡NO! Debía asegurarse de acabar con Fuiji, se lo debía a todo el mundo. Ella ya no era capaz de vivir una relación sembrada por la mentira.

Ya no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que tomo un buen vaso de sake, ase mucho que no lo hacia, vio el brazo estirado de su hermano a su lado ofreciéndole de su trago, muchas beses había terminado negado por que a su novio no le gustaba, pero ahora le daba lo mismo, tomo el vaso y lo tomo de un solo trago.

-¡¡Temari!!- gruño molesto su novio, estrellando su vaso contra la mesa.

-¡¡Fuiji!!!- le remedo Kankuro en el mismo tono.

-¡¡¡Chouji!!!- grito Shikamaru al lado de su ¿Cuñado?...

-¡¡¡kiba!!!- grito akimishi

-Gai Sensei- grito eufórico el nombrado

-¡¡Lee!!!- grito el sensei

-Gai Sensei- grito parándose por primera vez de la mesa y con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Tsunade- dijo Jiraiya tratando de abrasar a la Hokage

-Te me acercas y te mato- le dijo la rubia mientras tomaba sake

-Que idiotas- dijo Neji serio, mientras se tomaba su vaso de sake.

Todos se rieron, mientras Akamaru golpeaba la silla del rubio por detrás, su pequeño charco se había acaba Y disimuladamente Naruto volvió a vaciar el vaso tras suyo.

Otro golpe les sorprendió a todos los presentes, todos miraron a la Hokage pero esta permanecía sentada en su silla, miraron a su alrededor y vieron a Akamaru casi inconsciente durmiendo encima de una mesa.

-Quien fue el idiota…- grito Kiba –Les dije que no le dieran Sake a mi perro-

Naruto se levanto de su asiento, -creo que será mejor que nos retiremos, ¿vamos Hinata?- dijo nervioso.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado solo con mi prima- dejo tajante Neji y los acompaño retirándose los tres del local.

-Brindemos esta tarde, por la juventud que se ha hecho presente en este recinto de alegría y por el amor que flórese al llegar la primera, por la amistad y por que por fin derrotare a mi noble y estimado rival, tomándome este vaso antes que tu- dijo Gai Sensei entusiasmado.

-¿pero donde esta kakashi Sensei?- pregunto Sakura.

-Se tomo el Sake y se fue con Iruka Sensei asé un minuto- dijo Chouji entre risas.

Una aura oscura rodeo a Sensei de melena rara, con su vaso aun en el aire, -No importa ya te derrotare, ahora iré a dar 500 vueltas alrededor de Konoha-

-yo lo acompaño Gai sensei- grito un Lee salieron los dos del local a recorrer Konoha.

-No preguntes- dijo serio Shikamaru con su vaso en la mano, al ver a Kankuro mirar a los salir del local.

Sakura suspiro, al ver a Tsunade desparramada entre las botellas de sake y Jiraiya mirándola con su usual cara de pervertido.

-Anko ayúdame a llevarla a su cama, mira que como Shizune no viene por no toparse con Iruka sensei Tsunade Sama se aprovecha-

Dicho esto la chica se levanto un tanto tambaleante y entre ambas sacaron a la inconciente líder de la villa para que durmiera en su cama

-YO LAS AYUDO- dijo el Senin trago rápido su bebida y Salio tras las chicas.

-Querida creo que es hora que nosotros también nos vallamos esta comenzando a oscurecer- dijo Fuiji levantándose de su puesto

Kankuro lo miro molesto, no le gustaba el tono que ocupada para darle ordenes a su hermana y menos le gustaba la usual manera sumisa que adquiría la rubia cuando este la mandaba.

-Creo que no, creo que me quedare aquí- dijo la rubia sorprendiendo a su hermano.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto en un tono suave como quien no escucha bien.

-Ha dicho que no quiere irse, se quedara con nosotros- dijo seri Shikamaru.

-Que bien hermanita, te quedas a tomándote un sake con migo- dijo el castaño mirando de reojo a Fuiji

El hombre se paro sin decir nada y se marcho, no armaría un escándalo, menos con Kankuro presente, el solo necesitaba la escusa para romperle la cara y eso tenia claro.

Kiba permanecía serio sentado en la mesa, maldecía a ratos mientras tomaba sake, Chouji se reía, Temari había partido al baño y al regresar noto que Kankuro se había movido de lugar para sentarse con Chouji y Kiba dejando la silla al lado del estratega bacía.

-Diablos- grito Kiba disgustado, -por mas que les dije que no le dieran sake ahora me tendré que llevar a rastras a Akamaru hasta la casa con lo que pesa y me han dejado solo-

-No te preocupes- dijo Kankuro

-Con el ju Tzu de Chouji- dijo Shikamaru

-Y el Mio- siguió Kankuro.

-llegaras a casa sin problemas.- terminaron de decir ambos al unísono

Los dos se miraron luego se rieron con fuerza, al notar que ambos habían pensado lo mismo, razón tenían los dos al trabajar en el área de estrategia de sus villas.

Los 5 se pararon de sus puestos, Shikamaru tomo el abrigo y le ayudo a Temari cuando se lo puso,

-Bien Chouji ayudemos a kiba a con su perro a ti te confía a mi hermana- dijo el castaño mirándolo serio, luego le sonrió y ayudo a su amigo con su enorme can.

Shikamaru miraba atónito, ¿el entendió mal? ¿O le había dicho que le confiaba a su hermana?, pero antes de poder preguntar cualquier cosa, de Kankuro solo podía ver su espalda. Miro a su lado y la rubia miraba el suelo con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Vamos princesa, hay un lugar donde la apuesta de sol se ve muy linda ¿quieres ir?- le pregunto ofreciéndole el brazo para ella lo siguiera.

-Tu perro camina, y ustedes dos empiecen a hablar, que es lo que paso mientras no estaba- exigió el marionetista.

-¿De que hablas? ¿No ha pasado nada?- se defendió Chouji nervioso, mientras Kiba se reía del bamboleo de Akamaru.

-Cálmate, no le pienso hacer nada a tu amigo, es mas con Gaara le levantaremos un monumento en la plaza centras de Suna si logra separar a ese invesil de mi hermana, pero quiero que me cuentes que ha pasado… Camina Perro- grito entusiasmado.

-¿Desde el principio? ¿Con detalles o sin detalles?- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Shikamaru y Temari iban caminado tranquilamente hasta llegar a un pequeño parque desde donde la vista daba a un hermoso lago y en donde comenzaba a perderse el sol, la nieve que quedaba había tomado un pacifico tono anaranjado al igual que las ramas de los árboles en cuyos extremos comenzaban a verse los primeros brotes.

El viento que soplaba esa suave y tibio le temperatura era agradable, el lago tomo un color rojo fuego por unos minutos, al igual que los rostros de los jóvenes, el viento meció las ramas y la suave brisa traía unas pequeñas gotas del agua que le robaba al lago.

El cielo se torno rosa luego un tono amarillo y finalmente las estrellas comenzaron a cubrir el cielo, la vía Láctea en todo su esplendor.

Temari abrazo sus piernas cubriéndose por completo en el abrigo que tenía, miraba maravillada todo, como si hubiese descubierto el tesoro más grande del mundo.

-Deberíamos regresar comienza ha hacer frió- comento el estratega quien apoyaba la espalda en el tronco de un árbol.

Desde su posición el estratega veía toda la figura de la rubia, se embelesaba con ella y se regañaba mentalmente por tener que regresarla a su habitación donde seguramente se encontraría Fuiji esperándola.

-Un rato más- dijo la rubia en tono infantil.

Como podía decirle que no si el tampoco quería moverse, no quería dejarla quería que se quedase hay junto a el por siempre.

Kiba había acostado a su perro el que no tenía mucho interés en la conversación que los chicos iban a tener, se sentaron en la sala de la casa de kiba.

-Cuando Shikamaru supo que Temari se quedaría en medio de la tempestad salio sin mas por la ventana, no supimos nada de ellos por dos días, Fuiji llego a las dos horas que Shikamaru se marcho, dijo que Temari se había perdido en la tormenta, no quiero hablar mal de tu cuñado, pero a esa hora la tormenta aun no era tan fuerte para que ella se perdiera- comento Chouji.

-Shikamaru termino con Ino el mismo día que llego con Temari, fue un alivio para todos, sus constantes peleas tenían a medio Konoha muy aburridos, nunca entendí por que estaban juntos en primer lugar si todos sabían que a Shikamaru le gustaba Temari- dijo Kiba

-Kiba todos sabemos que esa relación comenzó con la carta que recibió de Temari donde ella le decía que había conocido a alguien y que estaba de novia con el, Shikamaru se embriago ese día y al día siguiente Ino dijo que Shika le había pedido ser su novia- le aclaro Chouji con su bolsa de patatas en la mano.

-¿De que hablas Chouji?, Temari nunca le mando una carta de ese estilo, si fue ella la que estuvo deprimida 1 semana luego que Shikamaru le dijo que estaba feliz con la rubia esa de su equipo- dijo Kankuro muy sorprendido.

-Pero si yo fui el que le entrego la carta de tu hermana a Shikamaru incluso el la leyó frente a mí- cuestione Chouji.

-Maldito lo arreglo todo- murmuro Kankuro, para si mismo entendiendo la situación. Luego de calmarse pregunto – ¿Qué hacia Temari con el abrigo de Shikamaru?-

Ambos lo miraron con cara de no entender, aquel abrigo era igual al que todos ellos usaba en época de invierno, ¿por que ese en especial tenia que ser de Shikamaru? ¿Y no de otro de la villa?, Kankuro sonrió y les dijo

–Ese abrigo tiene en el cuello bordado el símbolo del Clan Nara, es pequeño, seguramente su madre lo verdó para que al perezoso no se le perdiera-

-Tu hermana llego con el cuando Shikamaru la trago- indico kiba con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

-Kankuro, te estimo mucho, No se cual es el interés que tienes con Shikamaru, el es mi amigo y se que el ama a tu hermana por sobre cualquier cosa, el daría su vida por ella, es un excelente Ninja y un mejor amigo, estos días no la ha pasado nada bien, espero que a ti no se te ocurra hacerle daño- dijo Chouji mirando a su amigo de la arena, a los ojos.

Kankuro se carcajeo con fuerza, miro a ambos y les dijo muy alegre

-Nada de eso, me acabas de decir lo que quería sabes, ¿sabes ase cuanto que no veía sonreír a mi hermana?, desde que recibió aquella carta, y cada día su carácter cambiaba mas, con Gaara sabemos que la culpa es de ese maldito, pero ella se negaba a escucharnos, pero en unos cuantos días, Shikamaru a logrado hacer lo que nosotros no hemos podido en todo un año, se que el es un buen hombre, por eso le ayudare a que el este con mi hermana y ustedes dos me ayudaran mi".

Las estrellas resplandecían en el cielo, la rubia de Suna no daba señales de querer marcharse de aquel lugar, y Shikamaru disfrutaba de poder tenerla sin molestas interrupciones, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que marcharse, y para el estratega no era grato, veía como les pequeños temblores en el cuerpo de rubia se incrementaban producto de la helada que caía a esa hora de la noche.

-Princesa será mejor que nos marchemos, se esta poniendo muy helado-

-Kankuro se quedara en otro hostal por que en el que estoy no habían habitaciones disponibles- le dijo la rubia.

El moreno solo la miro ella permanecía a unos 2 metros de el, y no daba signos de querer marcharse del lugar, y sus evasivas lo hacían pensar, no quería darse falsas ilusiones, pero…

La rubia se abrazo con más fuerzas, y dejo de mirar el cielo poniendo atención en el reflejo de la luna que caía en el lago.

¿Su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada? ¿O era el rostro de Fuiji el que se reflejaba en la superficie del lago? "¡No eres nada! Te has auto convencido que eres una de las kunoichis mas fuertes, pero no has podido ayudar a nadie, ni a tus hermanos ni a nadie, solo ¡yo! te puedo ayudar a cuidarlos tu sola no eres ¡NADA!" le había dicho una y otra vez y las palabras resonaban en su mente.

Se acerco al moreno y su brazo rodearon la cintura del Shinobi a su lado, sus ojos se perdían en el mismo punto del lago, y en unos minutos pudo sentir el agradable aroma de su compañero.

El morenos cerro sus ojos recordando todo lo ocurrida esa misma mañana, el tenia claro sus sentimientos ya no tenia nada que aclarar consigo mismo, pero no podía seguir con esa incertidumbre en el que lo tenia

-Te amo mujer problemática, por favor, No hagas esto- le dijo levantando su rostro con una de su mano.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la sinceridad de aquellos ojos oscuros, fue la brisa del viento que la impulso o fue el reflejo del la luna que la hechizo, pero la princesa de Suna se acerco lentamente al rostro de Shikamaru posando sus labios en los de del moreno.

La sorpresa se vio reflejaba en el rostro del moreno, pero sus manos actuaron por su cuenta, abrazando a la rubia con fuerza casi con miedo a que ella se esfumara como en sus sueños.

Pero no fue así, no fue como en sus sueños, ella no desapareció, y su aroma lo podía sentir aun a unos centímetros de su rostro.

Abrió sus ojos solo para mirar sus orbes verdes, y su sonrisa, no entendía bien lo que pasaba pero no quería averiguarlo, solo quería tenerla cerca suyo y ella solo quería sentir su olor a hierba buena.

La atrajo sentándola de lado en sus piernas, Temari no perdió tiempo lo atrajo con sus manos enrolladas en su cuello y lo volvió a besar, algo tenia su boca que la tranquilizaba, le encantaba sentir el cosquilleo de su lengua.

Sentía las manos del chico recorrer su espalda, buscando aquel punto que había descubierto y sabia que la hacia temblar.

La chica se estremeció al contacto, alejándose unos centímetros de los masculinos labios, su rostro sonrojado y una gran sonrisa en sus labios, solo una vez estuvo con el, sola una vez, y el había grabado en su mente aquel punto sensible donde su energía se descargaba con fuerza.

Una y otra vez el genio recorrió aquel punto por debajo de su blusa, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, la princesa solo pudo esconder su rostro en el cuello el chico, gimió con fuerza y suspiro cuando sintió la mano masculina se alejarse de aquel punto en su espalda.

Levanto su rostro pera solo lo necesario para poder ver su rostro, su sonrisa la calmaba y su olor la hacia sentirse segura, la hacia sentirse en paz, sentirse que en aquella persona podía confiar su vida sin miedo, sin preocupaciones.

La abrazo con uno de sus manos, y entrelazando la otra con los dedos que jugaban en su varonil pecho.

Soltó su mano solo para atraer su rostro al suyo y besarla con dulzura, y acariciar cada centímetro de su rostro.

Apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, lo abrazo con fuerza por debajo de su chaqueta, su respiración era tranquila y el frío de la noche ya no le molestaba.

-No quiero ir Shika, no quiero estar en esa habitación- le susurro y el estratega la acurruco más contra su cuerpo

-Princesa si quieres, te llevo con Hinata o con Tenten, o si quieres con tu hermano, como tú ordenes- le respondió acariciando su cabello.

Ella negó con la cabeza y levanto su rostro para mirarlo a la cara, -No quiero que me dejes sola Shikamaru, ¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa?-

El moreno se levanto de su puesto, sin soltarla, la abraso por la cintura mientras ella se afirmaba de su cuello, era distinto cuando estuvieron solos en la cueva, ella lo miro hacia arriba dándose cuenta de su gran diferencia de estaturas, pero así era muy distinto, lo miraba para abajo pero sus pies colgaban en el aire a no sabia cuantos pies, pero era mágico, no quería que la soltara, no quería tocar el suelo, quería seguir así, volvió a besarlo con pasión, enrollando sus piernas el su torso.

-Princesa, estas segura de quedarte en mi casa, luego no te dejare salir nunca mas- le dijo contra sus labios, sonriendo.

Temari frunció el seño -¿Qué diablos te dio ahora por decirme princesa a cada rato?- le pregunto en un tomo molesto, adorable para el genio.

-Para Kaya que te quería mucho, tu eres la princesa del cuento que ella te contaba cada noche, para mi que te amo mas que nada en el mundo serás mi princesa para siempre- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La rubia se sonrojo, lo abrazo y lo bezo, el la bajo con cuidado, acaricio su rostro, acomodo su abrigo, tomo su mano y se encaminaron hacia la casa del moreno.

Las calles estaban Bacías, los locales cerrados, la rubia lo abraso por la cintura y sonreía apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno. Atraía su rostro con su femenina mano, obligando a detener el paso para volver a besarse.

La rubia se detuvo de improviso, tenia que haber otro camino para llegar a la casa de Shikamaru, pero el sabia que la ruta mas corta era esa pasando por el frente del hostal donde Fuiji seguramente la estaba espartado, ella habría preferido tomar otra ruta aun si tuviera que dar vuelta por todo Konoha.

El moreno tomo su rostro, la miro con una sonrisa y beso su frente, -Estas conmigo- le dijo apretó fuerte su mano y pasaron por el frente del hostal, sin mirar atrás.


	10. Cap 10

_**Capítulo 10.**_

Pasaron tranquilamente por el frente del hotel, la rubia trato de no mirar hacia atrás pero en un momento sintió un escalos fríos subir por su nuca, giró su cabeza, miró la calle pero no había nada, apretó mas fuerte la mano de Shikamaru y se apegó más a su cuerpo.

Este sólo la miró, soltó su mano y la abrazó a la altura de sus hombros, sin decir nada. La chica se tranquilizó sonrió y se perdieron por las calles.

-Sucia perra…-murmuró un shinobi desde una ventana, a la vez que mostraba un gesto de desprecio hacia el lugar por donde se había perdido Temari.

-Llegamos- dijo el moreno abriendo la puerta de su casa.

La rubia entró mientras Shikamaru prendía las luces de su casa, Temari miraba todo a su alrededor, aquella casa era más grande de lo que ella esperaba, y sin duda más limpia de lo que pensaba, se sentó en el cómodo sillón que había en la sala, algo dijo el moreno pero la rubia no alcanzó a escuchar, su mente repasaba todo lo ocurrido en el día, sus ojos dolían, trataba de mantenerlos abiertos, pero finalmente perdió la pelea.

-Temari aquí esta las…- el estratega había entrado a la sala con dos tazas de té, pero no pudo terminar su frase, la rubia dormía tranquilamente en aquel sillón.

Dejó los tazones a un lado, le acarició los cabellos y finalmente se decidió a pagar las luces de la sala. La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación, dejándola en la su cama, le sacó sus sandalias, y soltó su obi, ella hizo el gesto de querer despertar, entre abrió sus ojos cuando el moreno le hizo pasar su cabeza por una de sus camisas, pero los cerró inmediatamente cuando su cabeza sintió la suave almohada.

La contempló un largo rato antes de cerrar la puerta e ir hasta el sillón donde pasaría la noche, por fin podría dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que ella, estaba hay, en su casa, descansando tranquila.

El bullicio de la ciudad había comenzado hacía ya un par de horas, dos amigos caminaba deteniéndose en una esquina cuando una fuerte carcajada se sintió.

-Chouji tu ve por Shikamaru, yo iré por mi hermana, Kiba nos estará esperando en el local- Dijo Kankuro que sin duda estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana.

Encaminado a paso firme hasta el hostal, una mueca se formó su rostro cuando preguntó por la habitación de su hermana y se enteró que la habitación de su hermana y la Fuiji era la misma. Pero aquello duraría poco si es que todo salía como lo esperaban.

Golpeó la puerta con muy poco entusiasmo, ya sabía lo que vería. Su hermana con los ojos sin vida y su pelo revuelto, y tras de ella estaría él con una sonrisa en sus labios, y cuando ella preguntase que hacía aquí, él, un inmundo ninja, estúpido y cabrón, se acercaría y le besaría el cuello.

Su primera sorpresa fue el ver a Fuiji abrir la puerta, la segunda fue verlo con una cara muy pocos amigos, sin duda la desgracia de unos es la alegría de otros.

-Necesito hablar con Temari- dijo Kankuro sin muchas ganas de entablar una conversación con el castaño.

-Yo también- le respondió en el mismo tono.

Kankuro sonrío victorioso, entendiendo la situación, pero no perdería la ocasión de refregárselo en la cara a ese tipo, ocasiones así era escasas.

-De que hablas, acaso no pasó la noche aquí- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Si la encuentra dígale que la estoy esperando- respondió sin expresión en su voz

-Como no- Dijo en torno sarcásticos, mientras se giraba para salir de hay.

Si el día había comenzado lindo para el shinobi sin duda se había mejorado mucho con aquella conversación, nunca pensó que algo dicho por Fuiji lo haría feliz, pero en estos momentos sentía ganas de abrazarlo.

Por su parte Chouji golpeó por tercera vez la puerta, la regla con respecto a la casa del moreno era "si no respondía a la tercera el entraría para verificar que no estuviese muerto", por lo que sacó su juego de llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

Miró el interior y verificó que no habían rastros de lucha, por lo que Yoshino san seguramente aún no iba a la casa de su hijo. Miró la mesita de la sala, había dos tazones, se acercó para verlos y sólo en ese momento se percató de un bulto tapado hasta las orejas en el gran sillón de la sala, solamente se podía ver la coleta del moreno salir por los cobertores.

Miro el reloj de la sala, eran casi las 12:00, el genio se había pasado esta vez, pero no tenia tiempo para eso, se tenía que juntar a las 1:30 con su amigo en el local.

-Shikamaru despierta… despierta hombre- le decía mientras lo movía de un lado a otro.

Pero el único movimiento que hizo el moreno fue taparse aun más y esconder la coleta que se asomaba por las mantas.

Chouji resopló, no le gustaba hacer eso pero tenía que llevar a Shikamaru hasta el local, era una misión difícil y un juego sucio pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Buenos días Yoshino San- gritó fuertemente cerca de la cabeza del estratega.

Sin perder un segundo el genio se sentó en el sillón y miró con atención la puerta. Le costó unos minutos acostumbrarse a la luz, y más por el mareo causado al levantar tan deprisa, y al darse cuenta que definitivamente su problemática madre no ingresaría a su casa, giró su cabeza lentamente hasta enfocar la radiante cara de su gran amigo.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?, ¿Matarme de un susto?- le regañó mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano, y con la otra tapaba su bostezo.

-¿Más bien que pretendes tú, durmiendo en el sillón de tu casa?, No creo querer saberlo mejor luego me cuentas, ahora tienes que ir a bañarte; tenemos que salir- le dijo sacándolo de sillón y arrastrándolo hasta el baño.

El moreno se lavó y se vistió en el baño de invitados, a Chouji eso no le importó, sólo quería que su amigo terminara ya, miró impaciente el reloj en su mano, una y otra vez, se levanto del sillón y observó por la ventana.

-Gracias- le dijo a la persona que le extendió una taza de café.

Miró nuevamente el reloj en sus manos, y se sentó nuevamente en el sillón.

Echó un vistazo la taza entre sus manos y de pronto levantó su rostro sorprendido, se dirigió hasta la cocina y parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Tú?- dijo desde la puerta.

-¿Yo?- respondió ella mientras se preparaba un té.

-¿Pero…?- medio pregunto mientras parpadeaba sorprendido.

-Si no empiezas a terminar las oraciones, esta conversación se pondrá muy aburrida- Le respondió la princesa de la arena mientras se apoyaba en el mueble de la cocina y sonreía con la taza entre sus manos.

-Bien Chouji ¿que es lo tan urgente que me despiertas tan temprano?- le preguntó Shikamaru entrando a la cocina, tomando una taza que Temari le extendió y al instante se ganó un sitio al lado de ella en el mueble de la cocina. –Gracias y buenos días- le dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

-¿Tu?... ¿Ella?- le dijo mientras los apuntaba.

-Vaz a tener que enseñarle más palabras a tu amigo Shika- le dijo la rubia en tono serio.

-Que diablos… vamos tenemos que hacer los tres- les dijo a la pareja mientras salía sonriente de la cocina, definitivamente las cosas se ponían mas sencillas de ese modo.

Temari lo miró intrigada, Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y comenzó a estirase perezosamente. Los huesos del moreno sonaron y dolorido se frotó uno de sus hombros.

La rubia lo miró, apoyó su manos en el mueble tras ella y miró el suelo –disculpa Shika, por mi culpa tuviste que dormir en el sillón y ahora estás dolorido-

El moreno tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos obligándola a verlo a la cara, -No quiero volver a escuchar que algo es tu culpa- le dijo con una sonrisa que contrarió a la rubia al escucharle hablar tan serio, luego él le sonrío beso su frente con cariño.

-Hey… ustedes dos, caminen que es tarde- les gritó el AKimichi asomándose por la puerta.

Por las calles de Konoha caminaba alegre un castaño que entró a un local donde lo espera su amigo Kiba pero sin su perro, ya que no lo pudo sacar de la cama, al parecer, el pobre akamaru sufría una terrible resaca.

-Dos sakes- gritó al tiempo que se sentaba.

El muchacho lo miró, intrigado y no pudo evitar preguntar – ¿Qué paso?, ¿no traerías a tu hermana?-

Kankuro lo miró sonriente, tomó el vaso que el mozo del local había dejado en la mesa y se lo tomó de un trago, alegre como nadie levantó sus hombros –No se donde está, no durmió en el hotel-.

Kiba lo miró, ¿qué sacó entonces con levantarse temprano, pelear con Akamaru para llegar hasta ese local si la chica no estaría?

A los 5 minutos pudo ver a Chouji asomarse por la puerta, ese local era muy conocido para los dos amigos, era al que habitualmente usaban como centro de reuniones, tras él entró Shikamaru, quien afirmó la puerta para que la rubia entrara.

Chouji se sentó a la mesa, Shikamaru por su parte sacó una silla y la cogió por el respaldo para que Temari se sentara, después él tomó la silla a su lado, y se acomodó. El Nara miró a su robusto amigo que se encontraba al lado de la princesa intrigado. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso?...

-¿Pero qué…?- murmuró Kiba contrariado, pero no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta debido a que una fuerte patada misteriosa lo dejó con la frente tocando la mesa, -lindo día no creen- terminó de decir con la voz entrecortada por el golpe.

-¿Lindo día?- preguntó Shikamaru –Hace un frío del diablo y además está nublado-

-Lindo para comer una parrillada- contestó Chouji – ¡Dos parrilladas una para ellos y una para mí!- gritó sin pudor Chouji, provocando la risa de todos en la mesa.

-Bueno me encantaría quedarme con ustedes a comer pero tengo que ir a la oficina, seguro que Tsunade-sama ya se dio cuenta que no he llegado a la hora- dijo el Nara al tiempo que se paraba para retirarse.

-No es necesario, Shikamaru, ella dijo que te encargaras que Temari y Kankuro estuvieran bien- contestó Kiba.

Los platos fueron puestos en la mesa, las parrillas en el centro, Chouji acaparo una para el solo, mientras, Kankuro estaba sirviéndose cuando notó que el estratega había tomado el plato de su hermana y le había servido antes que a él, aquel detalle le gustó, le gusto mucho al castaño, que podía ver el destello de alegría en los ojos de su hermana y eso lo hacia feliz.

Kiba peleaba con Chouji por un pedazo de carne, mismo que finalmente Kankuro tomó y se lo comió ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de los dos ninjas de Konoha.

Ajenos a todo aquel alboroto, Temari conversaba con Shikamaru, y este le prestaba toda su atención al kunoichi, sus mejores sueños se estaban realizando, ahora podía ver esa problemática sonrisa en los labios de la rubia, y él no pudo mas que responder con otra, tan absorto y sumergido en los profundos ojos verdes de su rubia acogió la mano de ella entre la suya, sin prestarle ninguna atención a los shinobis ni a sus cómplices risas.

Chouji miró a su amigo de reojo, su pereza habitual brillaba por su ausencia, en vez de eso se veía muy entusiasmado intercambiando impresiones y bromas con la rubia.

Kankuro prestaba especial atención a su hermana, la que se en ese momento apoyó su cara en su mano libre y sonreía con tontera a lo que le dijo Shikamaru. La verdad a Kankuro no le importaba que fue lo que el moreno le dijo, lo importante para el castaño era saber que su hermana estaba feliz. Y además de eso desde su llegada no había tenido ni siquiera una discusión con ella, algo que era muy habitual desde el comienzo de la relación con Fuiji.

Kiba llevo su índice a su boca, en un gesto que acalló a todos menos a la absorta pareja que no veían más ayá de ellos dos. Sonrío travieso y con su mano por encima de la mesa arrastró hacia sí el plato del moreno, que permanecía sin tocar.

Los tres ninjas se pelearon por el contenido y regresaron el plato limpio en su lugar. Cuando el joven se acordó de su comida sólo pudo encontrar un plato limpio. Miró disgustado a sus compañeros que se miraban unos a otros haciéndose los desentendidos.

Temari se río de la cara de los tres, que tras verse pillados por la broma comenzaron a echarse la culpa unos a otros, ella tomó su propio plato y lo dejó entre ambos.

Kankuro solamente miraba sin decir mucho cada movimiento de ambos, un pequeño temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Algo que antes no había tenido tanto en cuenta. ¿Cuáles eran los sentimientos de Shikamaru por su hermana? Era una pregunta que nunca se había hecho y que ahora le preocupaba, ya que antes de hacer cualquier cosa y que su hermana terminara más lastimada, tendría que averiguar y no se andaría con rodeos para enterarse.

Sólo tenía que ver la forma de que Temari se alejara un rato, cosa que no se veía fácil pero para su suerte se presentó la oportunidad perfecta cuando el genio del Clan Nara se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a ir al baño.

Dejó que él se retirara y cuando pasó un tiempo apropiado, el castaño también fue al baño y cerró la puerta por dentro cuando el estratega se lavaba las manos, Shikamaru lo miró por el espejo y luego bajó la vista.

Se encamino hacía la puerta pero el castaño no se movió ni un solo milímetro, su cara era seria, y miraba la castaño a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Nara?- le preguntó luego de un momento de silencio.

-Salir del baño antes que Chouji y Kiba se coman todo lo que queda- le respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

-Escucha, hablo enserio, ¿cual es tu interés en mi hermana?- la mirada del marionetita era fría, no quería equivocarse, aquel sujeto era la única esperanza que le quedaba.

-No me voy a andar con rodeos en esto Kankuro, si me hubieses preguntado ayer que era lo que quería te habría respondido algo muy diferente, pero ahora no tengo ninguna duda, ¿Cuál es mi interés? separarla de Fuiji- le respondió sosteniendo la mirada del castaño.

Hasta ese momento con Kankuro no habían tenido esa conversación, él sólo suponía que por lo que vio, al castaño no le simpatizaba mucho el novio de Temari, pero se había propuesto que su rubia fuese feliz, aunque para esto él tuviera que pasar por encima de sus hermanos.

El castaño suspiró aliviado, lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios, luego le dijo:

-Tengo a Gaara al día en lo que pasa aquí y el piensa lo mismo que yo… Shikamaru… te ayudaremos a que la alejes de Fuiji, y con suerte tengas nuestra aprobación con ella.- le respondió con la misma seriedad.

-¿Que es lo que paso con ella Kankuro?- le preguntó extrañamente serio y preocupado.

-Es una historia muy larga Nara, no creo que tengamos tiempo es este momento, pero te lo puedo resumir diciendo que ese tipo lo que quiere es el poder que Temari representa y no va a dejar que ese poder se le valla tan fácilmente, no se que ha hecho con ella, se ha vuelto muy dependiente de él y muy insegura de sus propias habilidades, él en sí no es muy fuerte, pero su familia es influyente en el consejo de la arena, sólo por eso ha llegado el nivel que tiene, luego hablaremos mas detalladamente, ahora regresemos- dijo el castaño abriendo la puerta.

El Nara se quedo analizando las palabras del castaño, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro ahora tenia tres grandes aliados en su batalla, Gaara, Kankuro y la misma Temari.


	11. Cap 11

¡

CAPITULO 11

Por debajo de la mesa Shikamaru había tomado suavemente la mano de Temari, Kankuro sólo atinó a ver un sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermana, pero no se veía para nada incómoda, eso le agradó al castaño, quien únicamente siguió mirando cada movimiento de ella, analizándolo. Y desde luego cada vez le gustaba más lo que veía.

Pero el buen humor de los jóvenes no era compartido por todos en Konoha, en un hotel un joven castaño ya se había cansando de esperar el regreso de su novia, se encontraba abrochándose su chaleco y preparado para salir, estaba decidido a encontrarla aunque tuviera que dar vuelta todo Konoha, no estaba dispuesto a esperar un minuto más y el disgusto en su cara era evidente.

No sabía a donde dirigirse, ya que esa era la primera ocasión en la cual se encontraba en la aldea, por lo que primero se encargaría de averiguar donde había pasándola noche su novia, sabía que sus mejores amigas en aquella villa eran Hinata y Tenten, por lo que primero iría hacia allá.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La mañana dio paso a una linda tarde, los jóvenes experimentaron una agradable tarde; con un cálido sol que inundaba todo, los antes nevados prados de Konoha ahora estaban con un agradable olor a tierra húmeda, y los árboles comenzaban a mostrar sus primeros brotes, el viento era tibio y el suelo emanaba vapor de la humedad que se encontraba en retirada.

Los cuatro paseaban por konoha, Kankuro pudo ver la sonrisa dulce en los labios de su hermana cuando el moreno le compró un delicado colgante con un lindo adorno de un ciervo, y como la rubia le abrazó con fuerza y luego se giró para que el estratega le pusiera el collar en su cuello.

Kiba la miraba y luego pasaba sus ojos a su amigo, que también le miraba con cara burlona.

-Me alegra verlo por fin contento, era odioso cuando estaba con Ino, siempre andaba de mal humor y peleando con todos- comentó inocentemente Kiba, con un verdadero sentimiento de alegría por su amigo.

-Si para ti era fastidioso eso imagina como era para mí que tenía que aguantarlos a diario, realmente eran insoportables si no estaban peleando, Shikamaru estaba con la cara por el suelo tratando de sacarse a Ino del cuello, y no me confundas, quiero mucho a mi amiga, pero no me gustaría tenerla como novia- le devolvió el cometario Chouji.

Kankuro escuchaba en silencio, pero concentrado en su hermana, quien de verdad perecía feliz con el Nara, pero había un obstáculo bastante grande, el castaño quería saber la opinión de ella, no quería volver a preocuparse por su hermana, ya había visto mucho y no quería que ella sufriera más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

No sabía como tocar el tema con ella, ya que parecía no querer separarse del genio, y por otro lado él mismo no quería interrumpir lo que paresia una linda cita.

La oportunidad perfecta se presentó cuando Neji llegó hasta ellos y le dijo a Shikamaru que la Hokage lo estaba buscando. La cara seria del genio del Clan Hyuga a los demás no les dijo nada pero para Shikamaru, aquel rostro estaba mas serio de lo común.

-Temari tengo que marchar, si quieres puedes ir a casa, aquí tienes las llaves- le dijo a la rubia dándole un suave beso en su frente. Luego miró a Kankuro y le dijo –Me demorare un poco, por favor…-

-No digas más Nara- le dijo el castaño,-yo estaré con ella-

Por otra parte, Kiba y Chouji se retiraron a una esquina cercana lo suficiente mente lejos para que pudieran conversar con calma, pero cerca para escuchar lo que decían.

Se encontraban en un pequeño parque, donde no había mucha gente el sol llegaba agradablemente bajo un árbol; lugar donde la rubia y su hermano habían elegido para sentarse.

-Te he visto muy feliz el día de hoy Temari- le comentó Kankuro mientras permanecía sentado apoyando su cuerpo contra el árbol.

La rubia no se incorporó, permaneció acostada en pasto recibiendo los rayos del sol –Ha sido un día muy lindo- le respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Sabes? Te fui a buscar hoy en la mañana al hotel, Fuiji me dijo que no habías dormido ahí, hermanita ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?- le preguntó en un tono neutro mirándola de reojo.

La rubia sólo se incomodó por unos instantes, cerró sus ojos y llevo su mano hasta su cuello, acariciando suavemente el collar que le había regalado.

-Dormí en la casa de Shikamaru-

Aquella respuesta ya la sabía pero la quería escuchar de sus labios, el silencio se hizo nuevamente entre ambos, aquel lugar era muy agradable. Si su hermana le había dicho eso tan tranquilamente, era por que no le parecía malo dormir con otro shinobi mientras era novia de Fuiji. Pero era norma, hasta él mismo comprendía que dormir con Fuiji no debía ser muy divertido, en el caso de que la dejase dormir.

-¿Sabes que el idiota estaba enojado en la mañana?, parece que no le gusta que estés con el Nara- Le dijo tratando de provocar alguna reacción en ella, pero el resultado fue nulo, ella no se movió de su posición.

-Supongo que habrá estado enojado- le respondió.

-¿Que piensas hacer esta noche?- Le preguntó Kankuro.

-Dormiré en casa de Shika, ya no regresaré al hotel, ¿crees que a Gaara le disguste?- le preguntó girando su cuerpo para poder ver los ojos de Kankuro.

-Eso no es importante Temari, realmente no importa que es lo que piense Gaara o Fuiji, que piense Shikamaru y que piense yo, lo importante es cómo te encuentras tú, dime ¿Cómo te sientes en la casa del vago?-

-¿Cómo me siento…?- se preguntó en voz alta para luego de pensarlo y analizar que sentía -Me siento bien, tranquila, relajada y sobretodo me siento… protegida…-

-¿Te gusta?- se atrevió a preguntar el castaño, tomando por sorpresa a la rubia la que se sonrojó notablemente.

Ella se incorporó, quedando sentada en el pasto mirando hacia el suelo.

-Me siento muy incómoda cuando Fuiji me toca frente a él, siento que le traicionase a pesar de que él es solamente un amigo y Fuiji mi novio. Cuando estoy con Shikamaru, parece que el tiempo pasa a otro ritmo, me siento feliz y segura, cómoda, ¿Qué opinas, Kankuro?- el marionetista se acercó y la atrajo en un abrazo, le acaricio el cabello y le respondió.

-Opino que estás enamorada, por que la seguridad que él te da, la comodidad y la felicidad de estar juntos… eso es amor Temari, eso es amor- Kankuro realmente estaba feliz, por fin libraría a su hermana de la plaga que se había posado en su familia.

Temari se quedó como una niña pequeña, disfrutando de las caricias que su hermano le proporcionaba, el tiempo pasó lento, el viento tibio acarició su rostro, ella permaneció con los ojos cerrados y en esa posición se atrevió a pedirle un favor a su hermano.

-Kankuro ¿Puedes ir por mis cosas al hotel?-

-Claro hermanita será un placer, créeme que será un placer-

A un par de cuadras de distancia de aquel lugar Neji se había encaminado por un pequeño callejón y se detuvo en seco en medio de este. Miro para atrás y luego se apoyó en la muralla.

Shikamaru lo miró esperando una explicación, Neji sólo lo observó de reojo, realmente preferiría no meterse en esos líos, pero no pudo decirle que no a Tenten.

-Me párece que esto no es la oficina de la Hokage- le dijo el Nara con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Fuiji fue a la casa- le dijo sin darle rodeos al asunto –Andaba buscando a Temari-san y no estaba muy contento-

-Que le has dicho- le preguntó Shikamaru en el tono neutro que caracterizaba las conversaciones de ambos.

-Que pasó la noche con Hinata-sama y Tenten, que estaban de compras las tres- Shikamaru lo miró interrogante.

-Por que has...

-No me cae bien ese tipo, además Hinata-sama y Tenten me lo pidieron, Shikamaru, ten cuidado con ese tipo- le dijo el genio Hyuga antes de desaparecer una nube de humo.

Él ya tenía cuidado, Fuiji no era peligroso físicamente, pero podía llegar a serlo si de contactos importantes se tratase.

-Dime Neji, ¿está en casa?

-Me temo que no, Kankuro-san-respondió el Hyuuga tras comprobarlo con su Byukugan.

-Gracias, entonces me temo que te retendré un poco más, necesito que ese estúpido esté en casa para poder burlarme y joderlo bien.

-No hay problema, Kankuro-san.

-Eh... siento que debería llamarte Neji-san, si sigues dirigiéndote a mí de manera tan cortés.

El Hyuuga le miró interrogante, no le gustaba como sonaba Neji-san, ni si quiera cuando era su prima quien lo llamaba así.

-No, únicamente le pido que me permita llamarle así sin que usted use apelativos tan corteses conmigo. Odio que me hablen como si de alguien importante me tratara.

El castaño de la arena quedó pensativo con esas palabras,-tú eres alguien importante, Neji-.

Después de que el de Konoha lo desmintiera, ambos quedaron callados, en una esquina de la cual podían apreciar perfectamente la puerta que daba al hostal. Sólo les quedaba esperar la vuelta de Fuiji.

Después de que su hermano hubiese marchado del prado a por su maleta, ella había esperado a Shikamaru, aún sin saber si él sabía donde estaba, e iría a recogerla. En silencio esperó, respirando profundamente y relajando su mente hasta dejarla en blanco.

Pero no tubo mucho tiempo para ella sola, enseguida Shikamaru se presentó a su lado, y ni siquiera tubo que abrir los ojos para notificarlo, el sujeto ya la estaba besando, y confirmó que era su Nara sin lugar a dudas.

Sintió las manos de él acariciar su rostro, y arrastrar su labio inferior para besarla profundamente. Pero ella no quería estar más en la calle, ahora deseaba ir con él al apartamento.

Le separó empujándolo lentamente del pecho, y su sonrojo se hizo presente al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba él. La estaba comiendo con los ojos, y sin ningún pudor le acariciaba las piernas sin detenerse.

-Marchemos ya para tu apartamento.

Él asintió con la idea en mente de que si le daba lo que ella quería, luego podría cobrárselo en la intimidad.

La ayudó a levantar y ambos desaparecieron a una velocidad increíble.

Bien, el sujeto de su furia acababa de entrar al hostal, ahora le tocaba actuar a él. Neji, captando el mensaje, desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, seguramente al encuentro de una manipuladora y satisfecha Tenten.

Se adentró al local con una enorme sonrisa con la que fundió a la encargada, sin darle oportunidad de llegar hasta él. Se encaminó por las escaleras hasta subir hacia la habitación de su hermana y el estúpido.

Delante de la puerta respiró profundamente, borró esa inmensa sonrisa hasta quedar seria su cara, tocó y esperó a que el imbécil le abriese la puerta.

Destrozado, así se le veía a Fuiji al abrir la puerta y ver a Kankuro.

-Vengo a por las cosas de Temari -alegó contento el castaño.

Enseguida Fuiji le miró fulminándolo.

-¿Dónde está ella? ¿Por qué vienes a por sus cosas?-preguntó furioso.

-No me digas que no lo sabes, ella ya no se quedará aquí junto a ti, supongo que pronto te dejará-comentó Kankuro mientras quitaba la ropa de Temari de los cajones y la metía en la bolsa que ella portaba siempre en los viajes largos.

-¿De...Dejarme?

-¿Éstas son todas sus cosas?- preguntó mirando a todos lados cerciorándose que nada se le quedara.

Fuiji miró de reojo y con el ceño fruncido una foto que estaba en una de las cómodas, misma que tenia a los tres hermanos de la arena abrazados.

Kankuro se acercó tomo la foto y la miro unos instantes antes de murmurar –ahora serás feliz oneechan- Retrocedió empujando a al otro hombre, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tomo la imagen la metió a la bolsa de su hermana y la cargó en su hombro.

-Si se me ha quedado algo me lo haces llegar, lo último que te diré. ¡No te atrevas a tratar de acercarte a mi hermana!- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y claramente enojado.

-¿Me está amenazando Kankuro San?- le preguntó el castaño igual de enfadado.

-Tómalo como quieras- dicho esto Kankuro se encaminó hacia la puerta no sin antes empujar a Fuiji haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos.

La puerta se cerró y un kunai se clavó en el marco de la puerta, la impotencia se reflejaba con lágrimas en los ojos del ex novio de Temari, no era lágrimas de tristeza ni de pérdida por su novia, eran lágrimas de rabia por la pérdida de poder que la rubia representaba.

-Ni piensas que esto se ha acabado pequeña zorra, esto recién empieza- Fuiji se tiró a lo largo en la cama luego dijo –Creo que tendré que hacer algo con ese Nara-

Habían llegado agitados, corriendo hacia el apartamento. Quizás algo excitados o desesperados, pero era hora ya de que volviesen a estar juntos. Demasiadas cosas les habían hecho perder tiempo, y las disputas habían sido lo peor, se echaban de menos y ahora necesitaban intimidad.

Temari colocó sus manos en los hombros del Nara que ahora forcejeaba con la llave de su casa y la puerta. Malditos nervios, las manos incluso le temblaban, y Temari tras él parecía mantenerse fría y serena, como siempre.

Él en cambio si que se veía doblemente afectado con la idea de volver a besar su cuerpo completamente, de acariciarla hasta la plenitud y de frenar ese vacío que permanecía allí desde que la había probado a ella por primera vez en el frío suelo de la cueva.

Respirando profundamente consiguió abrir la maldita puerta y avanzar a dentro a la vez que cogía de la mano a la rubia y la arrastraba con él.

Sin pensarlo un instante la apretó contra él y devoró sus labios, consciente de que eso no hacía más que excitarlo más. Su lengua avanzó entre su boca juguetona, mientras sus labios chocaban y encajaban los de Temari.

Demasiada desesperación por una mujer, eso si que era problemático.

La notó revolverse en sus brazos hasta llegar a soltarse de él, poniendo uno de sus finos dedos el la boca del Nara.

-Ni siquiera has cerrado la puerta de la calle.

Él con gracia lamió el dedo que lo acallaba y caminando unos pasos la cerró de una patada.

Ya estaba, no intervenciones ni mirones.

Al girarse vio la sonrisa de la rubia. Temari se mecía de adelante a atrás con una mirada inocente, mostrando sus sostén en su mano. Haciéndose a la idea de que ese maldito enemigo ya había desaparecido, el moreno se encaminó hacia su cuarto junto a la rubia; quien ahora le estaba besando el cuello.

--------------------------

Juju, gracias por los comentarios, todos nos animan mucho tanto a Sempai-vc como a mi :3 Os quieremos!!!!!


	12. Cap 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Habían llegado agitados, corriendo hacia el apartamento. Quizás algo excitados o desesperados, pero era hora ya de que volviesen a estar juntos. Demasiadas cosas les habían hecho perder tiempo, y las disputas habían sido lo peor, se echaban de menos y ahora necesitaban intimidad.

Temari colocó sus manos en los hombros del Nara que ahora forcejeaba con la llave de su casa y la puerta. Malditos nervios, las manos incluso le temblaban, y Temari tras él parecía mantenerse fría y serena, como siempre.

Él en cambio si que se veía doblemente afectado con la idea de volver a besar su cuerpo completamente, de acariciarla hasta la plenitud y de frenar ese vacío que permanecía allí desde que la había probado a ella por primera vez en el frío suelo de la cueva.

Respirando profundamente consiguió abrir la maldita puerta y avanzar a dentro a la vez que cogía de la mano a la rubia y la arrastraba con él.

Sin pensarlo un instante la apretó contra él y devoró sus labios, consciente de que eso no hacía otra cosa que excitarlo más. Su lengua avanzó entre su boca juguetona, mientras sus labios chocaban y encajaban los de Temari.

Demasiada desesperación por una mujer, eso si que era problemático.

La notó revolverse en sus brazos hasta llegar a soltarse de él, poniendo uno de sus finos dedos el la boca del Nara.

-Ni siquiera has cerrado la puerta de la calle.

Él con gracia lamió el dedo que lo acallaba y caminando unos pasos la cerró de una patada.

Ya estaba, no intervenciones ni mirones.

Al girarse vio la sonrisa de la rubia. Temari se mecía de adelante a atrás con una mirada inocente, mostrando sus sostén en su mano. Haciéndose a la idea de que ese maldito enemigo ya había desaparecido, el moreno se encaminó hacia su cuarto junto a la rubia; quien ahora le estaba besando el cuello.

-Eres mía solo mía- le dijo mirándola con el deseo clavado en los ojos.

Una sonrisa misteriosa se apoderó del rostro de la rubia, al ver la cara de lujuria clavada en el rostro del Nara, que se acercaba lentamente hasta tomarla por la cintura y estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

Rodeó su cuerpo, sacando el obi que sostenía su jukata, él anhelaba mucho volver a ver su cuerpo desnudo y no vaciló al momento de hacer resbalar su vestido hasta hacerlo caer al suelo.

Temari se sonrojó y llevó sus manos al frente en un gesto casi imperceptible su vista bajó sólo lo necesario para dejar de ver a los ojos a su pareja. Esa postura al genio le pareció adorable, se veía tan indefensa, tan dulce, se apresuró en sacarse su playera, quería contemplar el cuerpo de la kunoichi en toda su majestuosidad. Pero sus manos le obstruían el paisaje.

Tomó las manos de Temari, y las condujo lentamente hasta que quedaron entrelazadas tras la espalda de ella. Y se paró un minuto para poder mirarla.

La ansiaba, necesitaba degustar su piel y sentir su aroma, saberla ahí, con él a su lado, rozó su cuerpo contornando cada una de sus partes con la yema de sus dedos delicadamente, la tomó por los hombros hasta sentarla en la cama, en su cama.

La besó recargando su peso en el cuerpo femenino y obligándola a recostarse, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella, no quería que ella se sintiera mal, haría que disfrutara por todo el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos.

Se abrió camino desde sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello el que saboreó por completo, pequeños mordisco dejaron su marca en el cuerpo de la rubia, haciéndola temblar cada vez que su cálida boca tocaba su cuerpo.

Él se esmeró en recordar cada lugar que la había hecho delirar, y lentamente llevó la lengua al agitado pecho de la rubia, y sonrió.

No podía evitar el recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus manos la acariciaban con dulzura, mientras calentaba con su aliento uno de lo pezones de la rubia. Para luego saborearlos.

Recorrió con su lengua hasta el último rincón de busto, sin descuidar a su compañero al que trataba con suaves carisias.

La piel de la rubia parecía de porcelana tersa, cálida y receptiva a cada caricia a cara roce, y Shikamaru disfrutaba de saber que cada suspiro y cada temblor era provocado por él.

Ella sólo se dejaba hacer, necesitaba que la hicieran temblar, que la hicieran sentir mujer y una mujer querida, deseada y no solo un objeto.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió, luego lo recompensaría, pero ahora tan sólo quería delirar, quería temblar de placer y sentirse de él, saber que solo le pertenecía a él y viceversa, se pertenecían mutuamente.

Se cuerpo se tensó bruscamente, levantó su rostro y pudo ver la cara sonriente de su pareja, los dedos de el jugaban en su interior, pero la vista del genio escudriñaba meticulosamente en el rostro de Temari buscando aquel punto que la volvía loca.

Exploró frenéticamente el interior de su cuerpo, buscando mientras la respiración de la rubia se agitaba más a cada momento, su rostro estaba muy sonrojado, una extraña y adictiva sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo; una gran convulsión, clavó sus uñas el los hombros de chico mientras su cuerpo recuperaba sus ritmos normales.

Temari respiraba pausada y profundamente cuando abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Shikamaru que con una sonrisa en su rostro le mostrándoles sus dedos en son de trofeo untados en una sustancia blanca que luego se llevo a su boca para limpiarlo.

Para él, era el mejor de los afrodisíacos, saborear los jugos de la mujer que tanto amaba y su ego subía más y más al saber que era él quien provocaba aquellas reacciones.

-Mujer no sabes cuanto te amo y te deseo ahora- le dijo antes de apoderarse de sus labios.

-Pues que estas esperando yo también te deseo y te amo, Nara Shikamaru- le dijo al tiempo que se aferró a su cuello y se apodero de los labios de aquel hombre.

Girando por encima de las sábanas, el moreno la presionó contra él, haciéndole a la rubia palpar su propia excitación, rozando sus sexos mientras se alimentaba de la descarga que sufría todo su cuerpo.

Podía permitirse temblar de placer con esa mujer, sabiendo que ella se encontraba en las mismas y luchaba por ocultarlo, pero no le importaba, ella era orgullosa y él ya había recibido en palabras, todo su amor, por no contar la demostración de sus cuerpos.

Tanteando su vientre, besó el hueso de sus caderas, sobresaliente e incitante, propio de una mujer tan problemática como ella. Elevó sus muslos aferrándolos con las manos, y la empujó para que se tumbase del todo.

Besó sus labios, sintiendo el sabor de ella al rozar sus lenguas, al notar el frenesí con el que ella le buscaba a él.

Era perfecto amar a una persona y ser correspondido, era sabroso y placentero, pero también efímero.

Entró en ella con cuidado, intentando esta vez no perder los nervios, como en la primera, y grabar el placer de estar dentro de ella. Sublime, sintió desaparecer todas sus cargas, sus brazos temblaron de alivio y sus ojos pronto hallaron los de ella. Lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, la boca entreabierta y los audibles gemidos cantando para su mayor placer.

Sentirse deseado por ella era un éxtasis que sólo el roce personal entre ambos podía superar.

Besó sus labios tiernamente, para luego comenzar a moverse. Miró su cuello y no pudo recibir más tentación de la que ya tenía, ella giraba la cara hacia un lado, haciéndolo relucir con la poca luz que entraba por las cortinas. Mordió suavemente su piel mientras aspiraba el olor de ella, tan cremoso que le enloquecía.

No pudo evitar aumentar su ritmo a su pesar, tampoco pudo reprimir el esfuerzo de envestirla más fuerte, era un gozo exquisito, era la adrenalina en sus venas, controlando todo su cuerpo.

Era, y nunca pudo pensar que esa palabra tomaría un significado tan vivido, pasión, era la pasión y el deseo de lo anteriormente negado, el reprimir sus sentimientos sólo la hacía amarla más, y ahora que después de haberle echo por primera vez el amor, sentía que por mucho que gritase a los cuatro vientos, que él, Shikamaru Nara, amaba a Temari… el grito no plasmaría todos sus sentimientos, no encontraba manera de ello.

Era un amor incondicional, indescriptible. Él amaba a Temari, y no encontraba palabra que pudiese decir todo lo que sentía. Era un amor de dioses, no conocido en la tierra, era la necesidad y la oportunidad, era la pasión y la mansedumbre, lo era todo, y únicamente era por esa mujer. Le debía la plena satisfacción de saberse vivo.

Mordió su propio labio con fuerza y descaro, sin ocultar el placer que sentía. Que kami-sama le perdonase, por que todas las tentaciones, todos los pecados se habían juntado en esa mujer, se habían fusionado con ella, convirtiéndola en objeto de su lujuria.

Sus bocas de nuevo se buscaron, se acariciaban al ritmo con el que Shikamaru embestía, se separaban únicamente para tomar aire y mirarse a los ojos, jadeando y gimiendo.

Sentía una punzada, que se le hacía eterna, pero deseaba ese extraño sentimiento, le envolvía en los brazos de la rubia, era como si su propia consciencia le incitase, era la razón palpitando en todo su ser por completo.

Él estaba predestinado a ella, a ser su hombre, él único que la amase día y noche.

Le era difícil mantener esos pensamientos con el delicado y suave roce de ella bajo él, sus gemidos eran como una vez oyó describir el canto de las mitológica sirenas, era… atrayente.

Notó las contracciones alrededor de su miembro y miró fijamente a Temari, ella continuaba con los ojos entrecerrados mirándolo extasiada. Orgulloso de si mismo y de lo que causaba en ella, aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras con los brazos la apretaba contra él más y más fuerte cada vez.

A punto de perder su cabeza y posiblemente la consciencia, entre los brazos de su amada mujer, el orgasmo se sacudió alrededor del miembro, el segundo callado que le advirtió de que ella ya estaba en su clímax, fue acompañado con el cuerpo de Temari tensándose por completo, y arrastrándole a él a lo mismo. Ella hincó las uñas más fuertemente en su espalda, y como respuesta Shikamaru volvió a entrar en ella con más fuerza, para luego jadear por completo en su cuello y lamer de su agitada garganta la cual seguía jadeando tímidamente.

Calor, un ardor definitivamente mortal. Era increíble el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos al hacer el amor, y el sudor frío que les invadía después. Cansados y completamente satisfechos de haber vuelto a estar juntos de nuevo, ambos se tumbaron buscando aire y equilibrio en sus pensamientos.

Tras humedecerse la lengua, el moreno se giró hacia Temari quien aún se mantenía respirando agitada. La miró y no pudo evitar sonreírle, sus cabellos alborotados después de haber sido amada, sus ojos parecían estar cegados del placer anteriormente sentido, su cuerpo marcado por el de él…

Amar a esa mujer sería su prioridad de ahora en adelante, hacerla sentir como él sería su misión, y conseguir que nunca en la vida se arrepintiese del camino elegido, por que él la amaba y no quería que ella sufriese de ninguna manera.

---

Fue quizás más corto, pero era lemon, asi que, ajo y agua xDDD espero que les gustase leerlo taaanto como a nosotras escribirlo *baba nostalgica* ¡Comenten!


	13. Cap 13

**Capítulo 13.**

Habían llegado agitados, corriendo hacia el apartamento. Quizás algo excitados o desesperados, pero era hora ya de que volviesen a estar juntos. Demasiadas cosas les habían hecho perder tiempo, y las disputas habían sido lo peor, se echaban de menos y ahora necesitaban intimidad.  
Temari colocó sus manos en los hombros del Nara que ahora forcejeaba con la llave de su casa y la puerta. Malditos nervios, las manos incluso le temblaban, y Temari tras él parecía mantenerse fría y serena, como siempre.  
Él en cambio si que se veía doblemente afectado con la idea de volver a besar su cuerpo completamente, de acariciarla hasta la plenitud y de frenar ese vacío que permanecía allí desde que la había probado a ella por primera vez en el frío suelo de la cueva.  
Respirando profundamente consiguió abrir la maldita puerta y avanzar a dentro a la vez que cogía de la mano a la rubia y la arrastraba con él.  
Sin pensarlo un instante la apretó contra él y devoró sus labios, consciente de que eso no hacía otra cosa que excitarlo más. Su lengua avanzó entre su boca juguetona, mientras sus labios chocaban y encajaban los de Temari.  
Demasiada desesperación por una mujer, eso si que era problemático.  
La notó revolverse en sus brazos hasta llegar a soltarse de él, poniendo uno de sus finos dedos el la boca del Nara.  
-Ni siquiera has cerrado la puerta de la calle.  
Él con gracia lamió el dedo que lo acallaba y caminando unos pasos la cerró de una patada.  
Ya estaba, no intervenciones ni mirones.  
Al girarse vio la sonrisa de la rubia. Temari se mecía de adelante a atrás con una mirada inocente, mostrando sus sostén en su mano. Haciéndose a la idea de que ese maldito enemigo ya había desaparecido, el moreno se encaminó hacia su cuarto junto a la rubia; quien ahora le estaba besando el cuello.  
-Eres mía solo mía- le dijo mirándola con el deseo clavado en los ojos.  
Una sonrisa misteriosa se apoderó del rostro de la rubia, al ver la cara de lujuria clavada en el rostro del Nara, que se acercaba lentamente hasta tomarla por la cintura y estrecharla contra su cuerpo.  
Rodeó su cuerpo, sacando el obi que sostenía su jukata, él anhelaba mucho volver a ver su cuerpo desnudo y no vaciló al momento de hacer resbalar su vestido hasta hacerlo caer al suelo.  
Temari se sonrojó y llevó sus manos al frente en un gesto casi imperceptible su vista bajó sólo lo necesario para dejar de ver a los ojos a su pareja. Esa postura al genio le pareció adorable, se veía tan indefensa, tan dulce, se apresuró en sacarse su playera, quería contemplar el cuerpo de la kunoichi en toda su majestuosidad. Pero sus manos le obstruían el paisaje.  
Tomó las manos de Temari, y las condujo lentamente hasta que quedaron entrelazadas tras la espalda de ella. Y se paró un minuto para poder mirarla.  
La ansiaba, necesitaba degustar su piel y sentir su aroma, saberla ahí, con él a su lado, rozó su cuerpo contornando cada una de sus partes con la yema de sus dedos delicadamente, la tomó por los hombros hasta sentarla en la cama, en su cama.  
La besó recargando su peso en el cuerpo femenino y obligándola a recostarse, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella, no quería que ella se sintiera mal, haría que disfrutara por todo el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos.  
Se abrió camino desde sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello el que saboreó por completo, pequeños mordisco dejaron su marca en el cuerpo de la rubia, haciéndola temblar cada vez que su cálida boca tocaba su cuerpo.  
Él se esmeró en recordar cada lugar que la había hecho delirar, y lentamente llevó la lengua al agitado pecho de la rubia, y sonrió.  
No podía evitar el recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus manos la acariciaban con dulzura, mientras calentaba con su aliento uno de lo pezones de la rubia. Para luego saborearlos.  
Recorrió con su lengua hasta el último rincón de busto, sin descuidar a su compañero al que trataba con suaves carisias.  
La piel de la rubia parecía de porcelana tersa, cálida y receptiva a cada caricia a cara roce, y Shikamaru disfrutaba de saber que cada suspiro y cada temblor era provocado por él.  
Ella sólo se dejaba hacer, necesitaba que la hicieran temblar, que la hicieran sentir mujer y una mujer querida, deseada y no solo un objeto.  
Cerró los ojos y sonrió, luego lo recompensaría, pero ahora tan sólo quería delirar, quería temblar de placer y sentirse de él, saber que solo le pertenecía a él y viceversa, se pertenecían mutuamente.  
Se cuerpo se tensó bruscamente, levantó su rostro y pudo ver la cara sonriente de su pareja, los dedos de el jugaban en su interior, pero la vista del genio escudriñaba meticulosamente en el rostro de Temari buscando aquel punto que la volvía loca.  
Exploró frenéticamente el interior de su cuerpo, buscando mientras la respiración de la rubia se agitaba más a cada momento, su rostro estaba muy sonrojado, una extraña y adictiva sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo; una gran convulsión, clavó sus uñas el los hombros de chico mientras su cuerpo recuperaba sus ritmos normales.  
Temari respiraba pausada y profundamente cuando abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Shikamaru que con una sonrisa en su rostro le mostrándoles sus dedos en son de trofeo untados en una sustancia blanca que luego se llevo a su boca para limpiarlo.  
Para él, era el mejor de los afrodisíacos, saborear los jugos de la mujer que tanto amaba y su ego subía más y más al saber que era él quien provocaba aquellas reacciones.  
-Mujer no sabes cuanto te amo y te deseo ahora- le dijo antes de apoderarse de sus labios.  
-Pues que estas esperando yo también te deseo y te amo, Nara Shikamaru- le dijo al tiempo que se aferró a su cuello y se apodero de los labios de aquel hombre.  
Girando por encima de las sábanas, el moreno la presionó contra él, haciéndole a la rubia palpar su propia excitación, rozando sus sexos mientras se alimentaba de la descarga que sufría todo su cuerpo.  
Podía permitirse temblar de placer con esa mujer, sabiendo que ella se encontraba en las mismas y luchaba por ocultarlo, pero no le importaba, ella era orgullosa y él ya había recibido en palabras, todo su amor, por no contar la demostración de sus cuerpos.  
Tanteando su vientre, besó el hueso de sus caderas, sobresaliente e incitante, propio de una mujer tan problemática como ella. Elevó sus muslos aferrándolos con las manos, y la empujó para que se tumbase del todo.  
Besó sus labios, sintiendo el sabor de ella al rozar sus lenguas, al notar el frenesí con el que ella le buscaba a él.  
Era perfecto amar a una persona y ser correspondido, era sabroso y placentero, pero también efímero.  
Entró en ella con cuidado, intentando esta vez no perder los nervios, como en la primera, y grabar el placer de estar dentro de ella. Sublime, sintió desaparecer todas sus cargas, sus brazos temblaron de alivio y sus ojos pronto hallaron los de ella. Lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, la boca entreabierta y los audibles gemidos cantando para su mayor placer.  
Sentirse deseado por ella era un éxtasis que sólo el roce personal entre ambos podía superar.  
Besó sus labios tiernamente, para luego comenzar a moverse. Miró su cuello y no pudo recibir más tentación de la que ya tenía, ella giraba la cara hacia un lado, haciéndolo relucir con la poca luz que entraba por las cortinas. Mordió suavemente su piel mientras aspiraba el olor de ella, tan cremoso que le enloquecía.  
No pudo evitar aumentar su ritmo a su pesar, tampoco pudo reprimir el esfuerzo de envestirla más fuerte, era un gozo exquisito, era la adrenalina en sus venas, controlando todo su cuerpo.  
Era, y nunca pudo pensar que esa palabra tomaría un significado tan vivido, pasión, era la pasión y el deseo de lo anteriormente negado, el reprimir sus sentimientos sólo la hacía amarla más, y ahora que después de haberle echo por primera vez el amor, sentía que por mucho que gritase a los cuatro vientos, que él, Shikamaru Nara, amaba a Temari… el grito no plasmaría todos sus sentimientos, no encontraba manera de ello.  
Era un amor incondicional, indescriptible. Él amaba a Temari, y no encontraba palabra que pudiese decir todo lo que sentía. Era un amor de dioses, no conocido en la tierra, era la necesidad y la oportunidad, era la pasión y la mansedumbre, lo era todo, y únicamente era por esa mujer. Le debía la plena satisfacción de saberse vivo.  
Mordió su propio labio con fuerza y descaro, sin ocultar el placer que sentía. Que kami-sama le perdonase, por que todas las tentaciones, todos los pecados se habían juntado en esa mujer, se habían fusionado con ella, convirtiéndola en objeto de su lujuria.  
Sus bocas de nuevo se buscaron, se acariciaban al ritmo con el que Shikamaru embestía, se separaban únicamente para tomar aire y mirarse a los ojos, jadeando y gimiendo.  
Sentía una punzada, que se le hacía eterna, pero deseaba ese extraño sentimiento, le envolvía en los brazos de la rubia, era como si su propia consciencia le incitase, era la razón palpitando en todo su ser por completo.  
Él estaba predestinado a ella, a ser su hombre, él único que la amase día y noche.  
Le era difícil mantener esos pensamientos con el delicado y suave roce de ella bajo él, sus gemidos eran como una vez oyó describir el canto de las mitológica sirenas, era… atrayente.  
Notó las contracciones alrededor de su miembro y miró fijamente a Temari, ella continuaba con los ojos entrecerrados mirándolo extasiada. Orgulloso de si mismo y de lo que causaba en ella, aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras con los brazos la apretaba contra él más y más fuerte cada vez.  
A punto de perder su cabeza y posiblemente la consciencia, entre los brazos de su amada mujer, el orgasmo se sacudió alrededor del miembro, el segundo callado que le advirtió de que ella ya estaba en su clímax, fue acompañado con el cuerpo de Temari tensándose por completo, y arrastrándole a él a lo mismo. Ella hincó las uñas más fuertemente en su espalda, y como respuesta Shikamaru volvió a entrar en ella con más fuerza, para luego jadear por completo en su cuello y lamer de su agitada garganta la cual seguía jadeando tímidamente.  
Calor, un ardor definitivamente mortal. Era increíble el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos al hacer el amor, y el sudor frío que les invadía después. Cansados y completamente satisfechos de haber vuelto a estar juntos de nuevo, ambos se tumbaron buscando aire y equilibrio en sus pensamientos.  
Tras humedecerse la lengua, el moreno se giró hacia Temari quien aún se mantenía respirando agitada. La miró y no pudo evitar sonreírle, sus cabellos alborotados después de haber sido amada, sus ojos parecían estar cegados del placer anteriormente sentido, su cuerpo marcado por el de él…  
Amar a esa mujer sería su prioridad de ahora en adelante, hacerla sentir como él sería su misión, y conseguir que nunca en la vida se arrepintiese del camino elegido, por que él la amaba y no quería que ella sufriese de ninguna manera  
La furia que había retenido le estaba comiendo por dentro. Después de que Kankuro se hubiese marchado de la habitación él se había sentado, mientras cruzando las manos por debajo de su barbilla había comenzado una lucha interna.

La familia Sabaku No al completo ya le había tocado bastante las pelotas y él no era de los que se quedaban quietos, estaba más que dispuesto a arruinarle la vida a cada uno de ellos, y encontraría la manera.

Alumbrado por una idea retorcida, se levantó del sillón con una sonrisa enigmática, y con la mirada clavada en la puerta.

Al instante ya había salido del hotel a toda prisa, dirigiéndose a las oficinas en las que escribiría una carta, si, una carta que posiblemente ataría a Temari completamente a él, y con su infelicidad sonreiría más que contento.

El plan que tenía en mente requería que su padre se enterase de todo y más, con lo que tendría que enviarle una carta larga y detallada, con todo lo que él creía necesario que dijesen en la Arena.

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

Sin poder contenerse, el Nara bajó hasta el vientre de su amante, mientras lo acariciaba con la nariz, pasando tranquilamente el rostro por él, como un gato que se frota con su amo cariñosamente.

Temari, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, comenzó a reír suavemente recibiendo los dientes del moreno en su piel, aferrando su piel sin conseguirlo, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a la mata de pelo negro que bailaba sobre su torso.

Recostándose y con ello, haciendo a Shikamaru alzar la cabeza hacia ella, le besó tiernamente la mandíbula mientras él sonreía tontamente, disfrutando de la caricia mientras sus manos apretaban los muslos de ella contra él, rozando con ternura aquel regalo que Temari expresamente le había regalado a él, ella en concreto era su regalo y su castigo.

Ya no podría vaguear tanto, no, Temari necesitaría alguien que reclamase su atención dejando de lado otros pensamientos, y él encantado aceptaría ser el centro de atención de su amada.

Cuando notó como ella separaba su boca de la de él para mirarle a la cara, él con una sonrisa juguetona, la empujó con su cuerpo, tirándose a la cama de lleno, aprisionándola debajo de él y riendo.

-Te quiero, problemática.

-Me lo sueles demostrar-contestó ella mientras le miraba y a su vez acariciaba el cabello que caía a ambos lados de la cara de él, apartando ese incómodo obstáculo entre sus miradas.

Besándole de nuevo, atrevida y cariñosa le atrapó con sus piernas, dejándole pegado a ella, desnudo y friccionando su cuerpo con el de él, mientras comenzaba a besar sus comisuras para pasar a su clavícula y su oreja.

Se podría decir que no podía ver más allá de su vago, pero aquellas palabras eran más ciertas de lo que pensaba, eso descubrió cuando giró el cuello hacia el otro lado y vio a su hermano en la ventana, sentado y con una sonrisa de risa contenida.

Estupefacta, alejó a Shikamaru completamente de ella, mientras cogía rápidamente la sábana que se encontraba a los pies de la cama y la acercaba a ella con una pierna, tapándose a sí misma y a su vago acompañante.

-¿¡Qué narices haces aquí, Kankuro!?

El castaño comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana con tal de no caer al suelo de la risa.

-¿Ver el espectáculo?

Consiguiendo lo que quería, enfadar a su queridísima hermana, acabó recibiendo de lleno un cojín en su cara, cosa que no hizo más que darle más gracia.

Shikamaru, quien estaba algo perdido de haber pasado de estar besándose con su mujer problemática, ahora se encontraba a un lado de la cama, detrás de ella mirando a su hermano.

-¡Maldito cerdo!

Él comenzó a negar tanto con la cabeza como con las manos, y mordiéndose el labio durante unos instantes mientras reprimía una carcajada, contestó.

-Debiste haberte asegurado de esperar a que trajese tus maletas, ¿no recuerdas que me mandaste traértelas? Que poco autocontrol tienes hermanita, apareándote como un animal con el Nara… ¡gata en celo!

De nuevo un cojín voló por el aire, pero esta vez Kankuro se había agachado justo a tiempo de esquivarlo.

Excluido de la conversación, Shikamaru comenzó a sentir la vergüenza e incomodidad de haber sido descubierto, y se sonrojó pensando que, avergonzase era muy problemático.

-Ya verás cuando Gaara sepa que sufres ninfomanía cuando estás con Shikamaru, creo que te alejará para intentar re-convertirte en una niña inocente y alguien que controla sus hormonas. ¡Eh! Ya sé… ¡espera aquí, no te muevas!

Temari permaneció en la cama, pensando en que esa escena era muy extraña, demasiado quizás, a su lado Shikamaru permanecía cubierto con las sábanas hasta la barbilla.

-Está loco… ¡pensé que me mataría!

-Mm… tranquilo genio, Kankuro es muy pacifista cuando quiere, el que quizás no se lo tome tan bien es Gaara.

-Que Kami me salve de ésta.

Ella rió y acabó recostándose de lado para quedar mirando al moreno.

-A mí en cambio me preocupa más la "sorpresa" o lo que sea que Kankuro se trama.

Shikamaru asintió, concluyendo que ambos hermanos eran peligrosos.

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

-Quiero enviar esto a Suna.

Una mujer de baja estatura, alzó su vista de una de las revistas de prensa de Konoha, y miró delante de sí a Fuiji, notando la mirada fría y calculadora de él.

-Por supuesto, ¿con qué nivel de seguridad quie…?

-El mayor nivel de seguridad-respondió él cortando a la mujer a mitad de la frase.

-Por supuesto, pero… sabrá usted que necesitamos un certificado que demuestre que esto se merece una seguridad así. ¿Su nombre?

-Fuiji, vengo de la aldea de Suna, a donde tengo que enviar este documento rápidamente-respondió poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Ella asintió, y alzó la mano para que le entregase el pergamino, el castaño dudó por unos instantes pero accedió, pensando en espiar a aquella mujer o quien portase su carta, hasta que le pergamino llegase a quien recibiese la misión de llevarlo a Suna.

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

-Tienes una misión Naruto, ve hasta la oficina y retira una carta, es clasificada y tienes que llevarla hasta Suna- le dijo Tsunade al rubia que para variar y como todos los días la había ido a "pedir" una misión

y antes que el rubio se la pidiera Tsunade decidió sacarse al hiperactivo Ninja de encima enviándolo a Suna

-Que bien Veré a Gaara, y que dice la nota- gritaba emocionado ante una Hokage que solo se limitaba a taparse la cara con ambas manos

-Repito Naruto "clasificada", no la leas es de máximo nivel de seguridad- le dijo para ver si el rubio comprendía la situación

-A si clasificada no la leo, luego cuando llegue a Suna le preguntare a Gaara de que se trata la nota,- le decía con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus manos en la cabeza

-Pegaso de... mira Naruto esta nota no es para el Kazekage, es para Fujitaka Fukui es miembro del consejo y solo se la entregaras a el ¿entiendes?...- le dijo de manera calmada a lo que Naruto solo asintió y luego dijo

-si solo se la entrego a un tal fuchila que se no se que del consejo, luego voy por Gaara y le cuento que era lo que decía- le dijo ampliando mas su sonrisa

-Na ru to...-dijo la Hokage parándose de su asiento.

el rubio agito ambas manos frente a si con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro -era broma era broma ya voy-  
llego retiro la nota ante la mirada de Fuiji que lo acompaño hasta la puerta, una cara de recelo lo acompañaba cosa que a Naruto no le gustaba un presentimiento tenia con respecto a todo esto, afirmo con fuerza el pergamino en su mano, lo miro por ultima vez antes de echarlo en su bolso y ponerse en marcha  
Fuiji se quedo en el portón de Konoha hasta que la imagen de Naruto se perdió en la espesura del bosque.

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

Shikamaru sintió un tenso silencio en su casa, luego mucho ruido que al parecer provenía al parecer desde la cocina, eso no pintaba nada bien, tal el castaño planeaba como matarlo y hacer desaparecer su cuerpo, se levanto rápidamente y tomo unos boxer que se encontraban en alguna parte de la cama poniéndoselos con gran rapidez.

Tal vez si hubiese sido un poco mas rápido habría alcahazado a tomar los pantalones, pero estaban al otro lado de la habitación, y podía sentir los pasos Kankuro acercarse con gran rapidez, se metió a la cama, tal ves si se tapaba bien con la sabana no lo viere.

La luz se traspasaba suavemente la tela de la sabana y a trabes de ella pudo ver como el castaño se había parado al lado de su cama, algo afirmaba con ambas manos, y el genio de Konoha no tenia mucho interés en saber que era lo que su "querido cuñado" se traía entre manos.

-Sal de hay Nara, que tienes que reponer energía si quieres soportar la ninfomanía de mi hermana- le dijo entre rizas Kankuro esquivando un nuevo cojín con quien que la rubia le había lanzado.

-Kankuro eres un idiota- le dijo Temari, la rubia ahora si estaba muy avergonzada.

Kankuro tenía una risita tonta en su rostro y miraba con malicia a su hermana mayor.

-No seas gruñona, deberías sentirte honrada de que este preocupado por el bienestar físico de tu novio, después de todo es para que tu la pases bien- las risitas resonaban en la habitación.

Ahora si lo había visto todo, se había sentado con recelo en la cama mientras que Kankuro depositaba una bandeja con cereal, fruta, leche, pan, jugo y demás.

Kankuro se sentó en la cama justo al lado del estratega, la bandeja depositaba en medio de la cama, y la pareja que miraba perpleja la cara sonriente del castaño.

-Vamos, coman y tu mas que nada si quieres tener energía para tenerla a tu lado tienes que alimentarte vago- le decía mientras sacaba un gajo de fruta de la bandeja.

Aquello definitivamente se había ganado el premio a las cosas raras que le habían paso en la vida, estaba acostado en su cama, con la mujer que amaba, después de haber sido descubierto por su hermano; quien ahora estaba sentado a su lado tomando desayuno junto a ellos, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, sin duda, el mundo había cambiado y eso le asustaba, las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles.

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

Naruto llevaba ya 2 horas de camino y muchas mas horas por delante, repasaba la cara de Fuiji una y otra ves en su mente, saco una vez el pergamino de su mochila a tomo en su mano, aquel era el nombre de su padre, recordaba que lo había mencionado en el dojo de lo Hyuga, recordaba que el había dicho que su familia era muy importante dentro del consejo de Suna, y que no dejaba de fanfarronear con que eso había sido lo que atrajo a Sabaku no Temari hasta el.

Naruto se detuvo en medio del bosque mirando fijo el documento en su mano, recordó el examen que había tenido en el bosque de la muerte por mucho que le doliera era Ninja y no podía involucrarse en eso, "El que deja a un amigo..." aquellas palabras recorrieron su mente una y otra ves, que era lo mas importante por que para el rubio era claro que aquella nota hablaba sobre su amigo Shikamaru y tal ves sobre Temari por que aquel tipo no había tenido ningún tipo de conversación que ameritara aquel nivel de prioridad en el mensaje.

Agito su cabeza fuertemente y devolvió el pergamino hasta su lugar en la mochila si lo seguía teniendo en su mano lo mas seguro es que lo leería y no quería arruinar todo por ser un curioso y tal ves ni siquiera fuese algo tan importante. Suspiro cansado y luego prosiguió su camino.

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

-Gaara sensei, lo veo preocupado- le preguntaba su discípula mientras veía como el pelirrojo no dejaba de contemplar en el horizonte. -¿Es por esa reunión que tubo en el consejo?- le pregunto

El kage de Suna solo movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa, sin dejar de ver el lindo paisaje que se podía distinguir desde su ventana en el palacio central de la Arena.

la puerta de la oficina se abrió, su sensei hacia presencia en la oficina -Gaara sama que piensa hacer con las exigencias del consejo-

-Solo espero que la misión de Kankuro tenga éxito, si es así luego veré que es lo que hago con el consejo- le dijo el pelirrojo

-Pero el consejo esta esperando que Temari San...-

-No me importa lo que diga el consejo, no dejare que ese idiota toque mas a mi hermana, así tenga que pasar por sobre el consejo para eso, ese idiota no se la merece- fue la sentencia del pelirrojo

..--***--..¡!¡..--***--..

-Que te traes entre manos Kankuro- le pregunto la princesa de Suna, ella estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina mientras su hermano limpiaba la loza

-¿Por que Crees que yo tramo algo?... de dijo entre risas el castaño

-Nos encontraste en la cama, nos llevaste el desayuno, lavas su loza... por menos le has roto la boca mas de una vez a Fuiji-

-Sabes que eso es distinto, golpear a Fuiji se a convertido en el deporte favorito de los hermanos Sabaku, pero ese Nara es distinto, el nos cae bien-

-De que hablas cuando dices "nos", quien mas esta en eso oniichan- le dijo en tono amenazante.

Kankuro detuvo su labor y un sudor frió recorrió su espalda,

-Mira Temari seamos honestos, ese vago te ase muy bien si hasta has recuperado tu mal humor tan característico- le dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa, si Temari descubría que en eso no solo estaba él, si no también el kage, se podía dar por muerto… y por partida doble.

-No te hagas, no me cambies el tema, quien mas esta en esto-

Kankuro se giro para poder ver a su hermana luego miro a la puerta y dijo en tono enfadado

-Esta bien que sea tu casa, que te entiendas bien con mi hermana, pero no es para que te pasees en esas fachas por la casa, Temari ni te atrevas a darte vuelta-

Temari se puso roja, quería saber por que su hermano se había puesto así, la curiosidad le gano, al dar vuelta la cara solo pudo ver que no había nadie, mas enojada que antes se dispuso a enfrentarlo, pero solo pudo ver una nota

Oneechan:

Les deje todo limpio, solo tienes que guardar todo, no abuses de ese pobre hombre, deja que descanse un rato.

Con cariño

Sabaku No Kankuro

* * *

Dedico el capítulo en especial a mi querida Natzu, que quiere explicaciones y se las daré cuando la pille en el msn.


End file.
